Indomável conquistador
by Isa S. Cullen
Summary: Bonita e elegante, Bella, duquesa de Black, têm uma língua afiada e um coração de pedra.Edward,novo duque Cullen, não fica atrás.Ela esconde um segredo que mudará a vida de ambos, mas antes de dizer, precisa conquistar o coração daquele indomável homem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo I**_

Londres, 1876

Do alto da escadaria, Bella espiou a multidão no salão abaixo e, antes de iniciar a descida dos degraus, mirou-se no espelho de cristal, emoldurado com madeira entalhada e decorada com filetes de ouro. Ajeitou alguns fios de cabelo que se desprenderam do coque primoroso, trabalhado no alto da cabeça. Fazia questão de que os detalhes estivessem per feitos. Afinal, gastara uma fortuna para apresentar-se impecável naquele dia especial.

Empinou o nariz e mascarou um sorriso polido e costu meiro, antes de descer o primeiro degrau.

Acostumada a aparições estonteantes, a duquesa de Swan Black estranhou o fato de não atrair os olhares curiosos e admira dos dos cortesãos.

Ainda assim, manteve o semblante sereno e sorridente.

Isabella era uma bela e desejável mulher. Também reconhe cida por seu temperamento frio, distante e calculista. Sem pre conseguia o que queria por trás da fachada amável.

Naquela noite, porém, a elegância e o encanto da duquesa pareciam não estar sendo notados. E a razão disso estava no palco montado no fundo do salão de festas do palácio, ocupado por um grupo de nobres visitantes e um vasto nú mero de damas e cavalheiros enfileirados, aguardando a oportunidade de conhecer a celebridade.

Enquanto Bella descia a escadaria, foi difícil conter a de cepção, embora mantivesse o rosto impassível. Afinal, en saiara por horas como deveria aparecer e, naquele momento, nem sequer via um cavalheiro no hall, aguardando para es coltá-la.

Respirou fundo e cruzou o salão até próximo da pista de dança; onde o piso era diferenciado, pois recebera um reves timento de granito, formando um imenso círculo.

A cada ocasião social, a duquesa costumava apresentar-se com um traje original e jóias diferentes. Adorava destacar-se. Contudo, naquela noite, exagerara no luxo! O vestido que usava ia além dos limites da extravagância. O tecido rosa parecia cravejado de minúsculos diamantes. 15 quilates, a julgar pelo que tinha custado, provavelmente o era. A longa cauda da saia, bordada com lantejoulas, aparentava um desperdício de material.

Tomando lugar na fila para cumprimentar a célebre visi ta, notou olhares de censura no rosto de algumas matronas. Sabia que seria criticada pela ostentação. Porém, longe de perder o controle, Bella mantinha nos lábios o padronizado sorriso.

De onde estava, conseguiu avistar sir Mike Newton, que caminhava, apressado em sua direção.

— Lady Bella! Que prazer revê-la! Está mais adorável a cada dia que passa! É a visão mais estonteante que um sim ples mortal pode ter a honra de admirar!

Mike iniciou os efusivos cumprimentos antes mesmo de aproximar-se da dama, terminando por beijar-lhe respeito samente na mão.

Bella acompanhou a crescente ladainha, ansiando por li vrar-se logo das intermináveis bajulações do nobre.

— Juro que me mato se não dançar comigo agora! — ex clamou ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

—Não posso perder o lugar na fila — respondeu a duquesa em tom formal.

— Não acredito que vá se submeter a essa incômoda situação. Não é o seu comportamento habitual, se me permite a observação.

— Mas é justamente o que estou fazendo — afirmou ela.

— Sendo assim, faço questão de acompanhá-la. — Mike falou e ofereceu-lhe o braço direito. — Quem vamos conhecer?

— O novo duque Cullen, é claro.

— O escocês? Santo Deus! Por que deseja conhecê-lo? Não passa de um bárbaro!

— Porque me parece divertido.

— Se deseja distrair-se, eu poderia convidá-la para visitar minha residência e conhecer minha recente aquisição de peônias.

— Peônias? — perguntou a lady, intrigada.

— Sim. E uma planta da família das ranunculáceas. As flores são enormes e belíssimas. Espalhei-as por todos os cantos.

— Por que fez isso?

— Com esperança de que a senhora as visse.

Bella engoliu em seco e evitou responder. Depois suspirou para recuperar a paciência que estava a ponto de perder. Quando ergueu os olhos, notou que ele a observava.

Mike era, definitivamente, um homem muito atraente, pensou enquanto meditava sobre o peso do segredo que car regava consigo. O que tinha para revelar a Cullen era muito sério. Mas decidira que não seria naquela noite que resolveria o assunto.

— Que vestido adorável! E novo? — Mike interrompeu-lhe os devaneios.

— Claro que sim. Como todos os outros. Odiaria ser vista em público com um traje usado em outra ocasião.

— Imagino quantos já mandou confeccionar... Perdoe-me a curiosidade, mas, esse vestido que está usando é tão caro quanto parece?

A duquesa franziu a testa.

— Francamente, Mike! Está ficando inconveniente — de sabafou ela, enquanto adiantavam alguns passos, acompa nhando a fila.

— Ah! Então é isso!

— O quê?

— Se ficou zangada é porque pagou um preço incalculável!

— E o que acha disso? — perguntou Bella.

Após examinar o deslumbrante vestido, Mike fitou-a, di zendo:

— Vale cada libra gasta. E até mais!

A duquesa sorriu. Mike, apesar de descarado, sabia ser cavalheiro.

Na verdade, ambos formavam um belo par.

— Bem... Agora que já resolvemos a primeira questão, responda-me outra... Por que estamos aqui, desperdiçando nosso precioso tempo, para conhecer um escocês, em vez de estarmos dançando uma valsa?

Naquele momento, a fila andou mais um pouco.

— Não precisa me acompanhar, Mike. Pode ir, se quiser.

O nobre meneou a cabeça, inconformado com a firme de cisão de Bella.

— Não me incomodo em acompanhá-la. Apenas estou in trigado com o seu interesse em conhecer o duque escocês. Deve haver alguma razão, além de uma simples diversão. Ele é rico?

— O senhor não lê os jornais? Então, deve saber que sim.

— E é também poderoso. Que sorte tem esse bastardo! — A voz de sir Mike soou repleta de inveja.

Bella sabia a causa, assim como todos que o conheciam. Newton não tinha rendimentos palpáveis em seu nome e o que conseguia desperdiçava em jogos e futilidades.

A fila andou novamente e eles a acompanharam.

Mike inclinou-se para lhe sussurrar ao ouvido:

— Dizem que o duque escocês está à procura de uma es posa.

— E?

— Pensa em candidatar-se?

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas e, quando falou, expressou toda a sua braveza:

— Que tolice! Acho melhor mudar de assunto ou procurar outra pessoa para atormentar!

Alguns risinhos divertidos foram ouvidos. Ela os ignorou e Mike apertou os lábios.

— Ainda bem que é bonita, Bella, caso contrário, ninguém suportaria sua língua afiada.

— Está perdendo a habilidade dos galanteios, Mike? — questionou a duquesa, enquanto cumprimentava com um sorriso cortês um conhecido que passava naquele instante.

A fila se moveu e ela percebeu que já estavam próximos da bancada onde acontecia a cerimônia de apresentação.

— Perdoe-me, Bella. Perdi a linha por um momento, mas o glamour de sua presença faz tudo ao redor parecer insig nificante!

— Efusivo demais! — exclamou ela.

Ele respirou fundo antes de repetir em tom poético:

— Está bem. Então, que tal: O brilho dos seus olhos trans cende o esplendor das estrelas?

— Um pouco melhor — respondeu ela, enquanto avança vam mais alguns passos.

Ele sorriu, exibindo uma charmosa covinha no queixo.

Qualquer lady ficaria honrada de ter sir Mike Newton como acompanhante. Era um homem inteligente, bonito, ga lante e, além de tudo, impecavelmente bem vestido. Bella fazia uma idéia do quanto seu alfaiate teria por receber.

Após seguirem na fila por mais alguns passos, Mike mur murou:

— Escute o que digo, o relacionamento entre vocês não vai dar certo. Pelo que sei, o escocês procura uma mulher virgem e a senhora...

— Como sabe que ele está procurando uma esposa?

— Ouvi comentários no clube que freqüento. Aliás, fui condecorado com a medalha de honra de sócio emérito.

— É mesmo? — indagou a duquesa com um riso sarcás tico. — Então, imagino que não seja necessário pagar mais nenhuma contribuição...

Ele endureceu o semblante e Bella adorou o que viu. Não estava disposta a lhe dar gratificações pela informação, prin cipalmente depois do comentário sobre a virgindade da pre tendente.

— Não sei por que ainda estou do seu lado, depois de tanta afronta, Bella.

— Eu sei, Mike. Porque possuo parte da fortuna dos Black, como viúva do duque.

— E...

— E o senhor não tem nada — concluiu ela.

— É uma mulher muito bonita, Isabella Swan Black.

— Vai começar novamente com as artimanhas?

Aquela altura já estavam quase à frente do tablado, onde o duque escocês se encontrava acomodado, cercado pela co mitiva.

— E uma pena que não queira ouvir. Agora viria a parte mais interessante...

— Seus elogios enchem o meu coração de alegria! — ex clamou Bella sem se preocupar em disfarçar o tom zombeteiro.

— Só se tivesse um — replicou o nobre, ironizando.

— Se pensa assim, imagino que não vai me pedir nenhum empréstimo para saldar seus débitos.

Mike suspirou e, com um brilho charmoso nos olhos acinzentados, observou-a de um modo tão intenso que seria capaz de derreter o mais empedernido coração.

— Está bem — ela concordou por fim. — Quanto vai pre cisar desta vez?

— Antes disso, quero recompensá-la.

— Com o quê?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e arriscou:

— Com peônias?

— Nem pensar.

— Hum... Então com uma valsa. Ou duas?

— Não estou interessada em dançar esta noite. Não quero ter os pés

machucados, pois com certeza serão pisoteados.

— Sou um ótimo dançarino. Sabe bem disso.

— Fale mais baixo — pediu Bella. — Está chamando a atenção das pessoas.

— Sim, senhora. Deixe-me ver... Chá. Isso! Chá!

— Chá?

— Exato. Pode me convidar para tomarmos um chá ama nhã cedo, em sua casa. O que me diz?

—Nunca perco tempo com chás, Mike. Sabe disso. Prefiro ocupar meus sofás com propósitos mais úteis. Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Então, só me resta prestar-lhe informações. O que quer saber?

—Cullen está mesmo procurando uma noiva? Por quê?

— Antes de qualquer coisa, quero que saiba que um esti lhaço do seu coração de pedra acaba de ferir o meu.

— Nunca lhe dei esperanças, Mike.

— É verdade — concluiu ele com um suspiro. — O escocês estava com seu regimento na índia, até que, atendendo ao chamado de volta, foi obrigado a abandonar o posto e retor nar à Escócia. Camarada de sorte! — finalizou com certo pesar.

Naquele instante, o casal que estava na frente deles foi chamado a subir no palco. Bella ergueu a barra da saia com uma das mãos e com a outra se afirmou no corrimão, prepa rando-se para ser a próxima a ser anunciada.

— Ele definitivamente não é o seu tipo, Bella — Mike sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. — E não se esqueça de que o escocês está de luto.

— Luto?

— Sim. Pelos irmãos. Morreram afogados em um aciden te. Não leu nos jornais?

— Não me lembro de nada a esse respeito — respondeu ela quase automaticamente.

Pela primeira vez, Bella se sentiu insegura. Estava tão ansiosa em conhecer o duque escocês que parecia ter voltado aos quinze anos!

— Lady Bella Swan Black, duquesa de Black, permita-me apresentá-la a Sua Alteza, Edward Anthony Cullen, sexto duque de Cullen, lorde de Cullen.

Após ouvir seu nome e título anunciados, ela subiu ao tablado.

Ao aproximar-se do duque, estendeu a mão, mas teve que recolhê-la, uma vez que o nobre nem sequer fez menção de aceitá-la. Sentindo o rubor subir-lhe às faces, ergueu os olhos e o encarou. O homem era gigantesco e não vestia nada que denunciasse a origem escocesa. Porém, o que mais lhe desa gradou foi o olhar divertido que ele lhe lançou.

Pior. O duque girou o rosto na direção de um dos assis tentes e falou baixinho:

— Essa aí é tão magra que parece não gostar de se ali mentar!

Bella arregalou os olhos e o queixo pareceu cair, deixan do-a boquiaberta. Não houve nada que pudesse fazer para impedir o fluxo de sangue que lhe esquentou o corpo inteiro, acabando por colorir as maçãs do rosto.

— Com sua licença, Alteza — ela conseguiu balbuciar an tes de sair.

O duque percebeu-lhe o embaraço e, com um aceno, orde nou a um subalterno que acompanhasse a lady ao descer do palco.

Quando Bella ouviu o nome de Newton ser anunciado, já se encontrava no salão de danças, tentando sentir as pró prias pernas.

Precisava recompor-se o mais rápido possível, não poderia permitir que um escocês rude lhe abalasse a autoconfiança. Então, resolveu fazer a coisa que mais sabia executar com perfeição: ostentar o sorriso social costumeiro enquanto aguardava sir Mike.

Naquela noite, Bella revirou-se no leito inúmeras vezes, antes de conseguir dormir. A lembrança do gigante escocês zombando de sua figura miúda não lhe saía da mente.

Estava furiosa!

Não com Cullen. Afinal, não poderia esperar uma educação refinada em se tratando de um escocês descendente de bárbaros.

Mas, sim, com ela própria. Como pude ficar calada diante de tamanha afronta?

Antes que o dia raiasse, Bella já estava de pé e tinha es colhido uma de suas roupas de montaria para cavalgar.

Alice, a camareira, havia sido avisada para vir ajudá-la a vestir o espartilho antes do nascer do sol.

A duquesa tocou a sineta para chamar a criada. Pouco lhe importava a impropriedade do horário para um passeio a cavalo. Precisava de exercício e ar fresco para aliviar a frus tração.

Assim que terminou de se vestir, desceu as escadas com tanta rapidez que foi preciso parar por uns minutos para recuperar o fôlego.

O cavalariço a aguardava à porta da frente com uma égua de origem árabe, selada e pronta para a partida. Ele a au xiliou a montar e passou-lhe as rédeas, para em seguida subir em outro animal para acompanhá-la.

Conforme ia apreciando a paisagem, ela foi relaxando aos poucos. Sem querer, olhou para as próprias vestes e sorriu. Ainda bem que era cedo demais para ter muitas pessoas circulando pelas calçadas. Em seu péssimo estado de humor, escolhera a roupa ao acaso. Acabou saindo com o costume próprio para passeios esportivos sociais, confeccionado em cetim num tom azul muito vivido e com debruns negros. Cavalgando no imponente animal, que pertencia ao sobri nho, e exibindo um traje tão chamativo, era impossível pas sar despercebida!

O ar fresco da manhã esplendorosa e o som dos cascos dos cavalos traziam uma sensação tão gostosa que os pensamen tos da duquesa divagaram, levando-a de volta ao passado.

Bella, propriamente, não tinha uma origem de nobreza. O título que usava era resultado do casamento com o duque de Black. E, após o falecimento do marido, Jacob Black, o sobrinho apontado no testamento do nobre, herdou o título e toda a riqueza deixada pelo duque. Para ela, restara uma generosa quantia mensal, que deveria ser recebida por toda a vida.

Aquela questão que havia sido muito bem esclarecida pelo pai de Bella, quando da decisão de dar a mão da filha em casamento. Ou melhor, vendê-la.

No momento em que a duquesa e o cavalariço entraram no parque, uma surpresa a aguardava.

Não muito distante de onde estava, ela notou sete cava leiros usando uniformes escoceses. Permaneciam parados em posição militar. Quando um deles se destacou do grupo e veio em sua direção, Bella o reconheceu e exclamou em pensamento: Santo Deus! Ele parece ainda, maior no lombo de um animal!

O homem que vinha em sua direção não era outro senão Cullen. Ela girou a cabeça e olhou para trás, disfarçan do, para evitar encará-lo quando se cruzassem.

Porém, de nada adiantou. O escocês posicionou seu cavalo frente ao de Bella, de forma a impedi-la de seguir o passeio.

— E a mulher conhecida por Dama de Gelo? — perguntou Cullen, sacudindo no ar uma folha de papel.

Ela o encarou e impressionou-se com a figura majestosa do duque. Os cabelos castanhos acobreados tinham quase o mesmo tom da crina do cavalo que montava. Os fios gros sos e lisos caíam livres emoldurando o rosto de traços fortes. Se é que poderia chamar de ombros a massa musculosa oculta pela jaqueta de couro cru.

— Responda! E a...

— Já ouvi! — Bella o interrompeu.

— E então?

A pergunta veio acompanhada de uma expressão de contrariedade, denunciando a evidente braveza. A duquesa comprovou que o homem postado a sua frente, definitiva mente, não se parecia em nada com seu irmão mais velho Emmett Cullen.

— E então o quê? — perguntou Bella, evitando usar um tom irreverente.

Os seis acompanhantes do duque estavam posicionados atrás dele, numa curiosa formação em "V". O ângulo era perfeito e eles permaneciam imóveis.

— Explique isto! — vociferou o escocês, acenando com o papel.

Ela gesticulou para o cavalariço, que, visivelmente ame drontado com a arrogância de Edward Cullen, aproximou-se do nobre para receber o papel e entregá-lo à duquesa.

Enquanto isso, Bella afagava com toda a calma a crina da égua que montava.

Ao examinar o papel, ela notou que se tratava de uma caricatura. Aliás, muito divertida. Bella estava representada por um pingente de gelo e o duque, sob a forma de um enorme mamute, apontava para ela e dizia qualquer coisa sobre en gordar.

Os lábios da duquesa se entreabriram num sorriso não premeditado, irritando o escocês ainda mais.

— Pode me explicar o que é isso?

— Parece que a família real está tendo uma folga.

— O quê?

— O príncipe Laurent e a rainha Victoria. Com certeza já ouviu falar deles.

— Conheço a família real — afirmou ele. — Mas o que eles têm a ver comigo ou com a senhora?

— Imagino que alguém achou divertido o que aconteceu entre nós na apresentação, no Palácio Real, e decidiu poupar a rainha dessa vez.

— Alguém jogou isso bem na frente da minha casa. Isso é um insulto!

Bella deu de ombros.

— E apenas uma brincadeira. Nós, ingleses, gostamos de caricaturas. Bem-vindo a Londres, Alteza!

— Pois eu não gosto! Destrua esse desenho e impeça que outros sejam distribuídos!

— Acho que está falando com a pessoa errada, Alteza. E, agora, se me dá licença, preciso ir.

— Nega que é a senhora que aparece no desenho?

— Claro que não! Com certeza o pingente de gelo é uma caricatura minha. E o mamute parece referir-se ao senhor. Obviamente os cartunistas decidiram que eu, ou melhor, nós, servimos como uma boa matéria para os pincéis deles. Mas isso não importa. Logo mais encontrarão outras vítimas... Agora preciso ir. — Controlando as rédeas, ela conseguiu que o animal recuasse e se dirigisse para o lado contrário de onde estava o duque.

— Não dê as costas para mim, mulher!

Bella já havia se afastado alguns metros. Entretanto, gi rou a cabeça e, espiando sobre o ombro, disse com aspereza:

— Tenho nome, Alteza. E não recebo ordens do senhor. Pelo contrário, estou habituada a ordenar. Tenha um bom dia!

Infelizmente, ela não teve mais do que alguns segundos para deliciar-se com a vitória, antes de se chocar com o es cocês outra vez. E, para piorar, ele agarrou as rédeas da égua para garantir a presa.

Bella estreitou os olhos na direção de Cullen. Depois lhe observou as coxas grossas e imaginou que provavelmente seu quadril não era tão largo quanto apenas uma delas.

A situação estava ficando constrangedora. Olhando ao re dor, ela percebeu que o sol já estava alto e com isso começa vam as atividades dos vendedores ambulantes. Bella respi rou aliviada, pois afinal estavam em Londres, cercados por testemunhas, ou seja, seria improvável que ele lhe pudesse fazer algum mal.

— Nenhuma mulher se vira de costas para mim!

— Ficará satisfeito se eu me desculpar?

— Ainda não terminei.

— Se não deseja ter seu nome envolvido ao meu, Alteza, essa não é a melhor maneira de consegui-lo.

— O que quer dizer?

— Impedir-me de ir embora por meio da força bruta é a pior solução. Se alguém estiver nos observando, não vai de morar muito para que surja outra caricatura.

Ele ergueu as espessas sobrancelhas, revelando perple xidade.

Era realmente muito bonito, concluiu Bella, antes de de cidir explicar-lhe:

— Os cartunistas estão em todos os lugares que se possa imaginar. E, quando deparam com uma cena que imaginam interessante para satirizar, não hesitam em passá-la para o papel. Depois a imprimem e espalham por aí. É o chamado liberalismo social. A nova forma de pensamento político.

— A culpa é toda sua! — acusou o duque, apontando o dedo na direção dela.

— Não tenho nada a ver com isso, Alteza. Também não estou servindo de alvo para tais brincadeiras? Então, faça como eu, não permita que elas o aborreçam.

— Já foi vítima dessas brincadeiras antes? — quis saber o duque.

— Quase todas as semanas — respondeu Bella, com um suspiro. — É o preço da notoriedade.

— Não concordo com isso.

— Não há o que se possa fazer.

— Por quê?

— Liberdade, Alteza. Eles podem brincar com as carica turas conforme desejarem. Não importa a quem agradem ou desagradem. Por essa razão, prefiro ignorá-las.

— Então não há como impedi-los?

— Lamento desapontá-lo. Agora poderia fazer a gentileza de me devolver as rédeas?

— E se formos vistos juntos, apreciando a companhia um do outro, evitaria que nos satirizassem?

— Receio que não. Provavelmente, sempre o considero um bárbaro.

— Não sou bárbaro.

—Vou aceitar sua palavra se fizer o favor de soltar minha égua e me deixar ir embora.

— Está bem. Antes devo avisá-la de que vou acompanhá-la ao jantar oferecido pela condessa de Stanley. Irei buscá-la às oito horas. Esteja pronta.

Bella arregalou os olhos diante de tamanha impertinência.

— Não acha que está sendo insolente? Não estamos na Escócia.

— Vivi a maior parte da minha vida fora da Escócia, milady.

— Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

— A senhora fala por meio de enigmas.

— E o senhor não fala, grita. O que quero dizer é que estamos em Londres. E aqui uma lady pede para ser escol tada, quando julga conveniente.

Ele ergueu os olhos numa atitude pensativa, depois falou:

— Isso é besteira. Vou buscá-la às oito. Poderemos cortar o mal pela raiz. Se for vista desfrutando da minha compa nhia, encontrarão outras pessoas para importunar.

— Parece ter-se esquecido de um detalhe.

— Qual?

— A de que não aprecio sua companhia.

Para surpresa de Bella, Cullen deu uma gargalhada tão estrondosa que ela estremeceu.

— Esteja pronta às oito horas. Não gosto de esperar.

— Não sabe onde moro.

— Na casa cor-de-rosa, repleta de enfeites de ferro. Ela o fulminou com o olhar.

— Se está se referindo aos meus balcões em estilo italiano, trabalhados com aço ornamental, sinto-me ofendida.

Ele sorriu.

— Esteja pronta às oito.

— Eu não disse que aceitaria.

— Vai preferir que a force?

— Seria capaz disso?

— Duvida?

O duque soltou as rédeas e deixou a questão no ar. Em seguida, afastou-se e os homens o seguiram.

Bella permaneceu imóvel, observando até que o excêntrico escocês sumisse de vista.

Em toda a sua vida, a duquesa de Black nunca apreciara tanto preparar-se para um jantar!

Alice, a camareira, ajudou-a a escolher o vestido. Porém, só havia um deles que era digno de atrair a atenção do duque de Cullen: o de botões forrados de cetim, cujas saias cobertas por uma gaze finíssima, simulando uma névoa azul sobre o fundo branco do tecido grosso do traje.

Mirando-se no espelho, Bella assistia a tudo admirada com a habilidade da serviçal ao trançar-lhe os longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados, junto com fios de lã prateados, e puxá-los para o alto da cabeça, formando um belo arranjo que imitava um caracol.

O único ponto em que discordaram foi sobre o uso de saltos altos. Alice os achava desnecessários e alegava que lhe can sariam as pernas. Bella, todavia, decidiu que deveria calçá-los para ganhar mais altura, caso contrário, sumiria perto do gigante escocês.

Por volta das sete da noite, a duquesa terminava de se ar rumar e meia hora depois estava acomodada na própria car ruagem, rumando para a residência da condessa de Stanley. Preferira não esperar Cullen. Bella swan Black não que ria nem precisava de escolta. Muito menos de alguém per tencente à família que tinha arruinado a sua.

Jessica, a condessa de Stanley, providenciara para que os lugares dos convidados à longa mesa de jantar fossem pre viamente determinados.

Bella se sentaria ao lado de Mike, que ainda não havia chegado. Ela mal se acomodara quando ouviu o nome do duque escocês ser anunciado.

Forçando-se a permanecer imóvel, espiou com o canto dos olhos a imagem imponente de Cullen enquanto ele se aproximava. Espantou-se ao vê-lo acomodar-se na cadeira, do lado oposto da mesa, bem à sua frente. Sabia que aquele não era o lugar reservado ao duque, uma vez que se tratava de uma figura de destaque.

A duquesa piscou duas vezes, quase não acreditando na elegância com que ele se apresentava. E, a julgar pelos sus surros que ouvia, não tinha sido a única a notar.

Edward Cullen encontrara um alfaiate competente que o vestia de forma atraente e de acordo com a última moda. Sobre a camisa branca com punhos bordados, usava uma gravata da mesma cor, com camadas de babados que eviden ciavam o peito largo. A casaca tinha quase a mesma cor de seus olhos dourados e expressivos.

Para completar, uma faixa branca de seda pura, alva como a neve, ornava-lhe a cintura.

Os cabelos claros e bagunçados, que ela os havia visto soltos naquela manhã, agora estavam puxados para trás e foram tentados a se organizarem.

Bella engoliu em seco. O homem do outro lado era mesmo de tirar o fôlego!

O par de olhos dourados do escocês revirava-se nas órbi tas, como se não quisesse perder nenhum detalhe ao seu redor.

Naquele instante, a anfitriã tomou lugar na cabeceira da mesa e deu por iniciado o jantar. O marido não a acompa nhava e ninguém o vira por ali. Jessica, no entanto, não ti rava os olhos do visconde de Beckon, que, na verdade, era quem estava patrocinando a festa.

Bella ouvira comentários sobre a reação de desagrado da mãe do visconde, referente ao relacionamento dele com a fascinante condessa. O que mais aborrecia a velha dama era a extravagante fortuna que o filho empregava para agradar a quem chamava de incorrigível condessa Jessica Stanley.

Bella não imaginava onde Mike se encontrava. E também não estava preocupada. O que realmente a perturbava era aquele par de olhos dourados que a observava, quase que indiscretamente.

O número de convidados era impressionante! A condessa adorava promover dispendiosas reuniões sociais, com a maior quantidade possível de pessoas presentes. Tinha ver dadeira loucura para exibir os vestidos suntuosos e as jóias raras.

Tudo era pago pelo jovem amante! Jessica parecia avaliar o interesse dele de acordo com a quantia que se dispunha a gastar.

Bella não tinha essa preocupação. Sabia o quanto valia: exatamente a quantia que o duque Black pagara ao pai dela pela união de conveniência.

O som das taças de cristal sendo servidas e o barulho dos talheres de prata, além dos sussurros entre os convidados, de repente, pareceram altos demais para os ouvidos sensí veis da duquesa. Uma leve dor de cabeça a dominou. Ela também se sentia desconfortável com o assédio do barão Humpton, acomodado à sua direita, além do olhar fixo de Cullen, atento ao menor gesto de Bella.

Não poderia ser pior, pensou ela.

Mas estava enganada...

— Estou decepcionado com o que fez comigo, Bella.

À voz de Mike precedeu-lhe a aproximação. E, pelo jeito, andara jogando e bebendo, imaginou a duquesa, mantendo-se imóvel enquanto ele se acomodava a seu lado, no lugar previamente estabelecido.

— Nem sequer me deu uma explicação. Como teve co ragem?

— Não sei sobre o que está falando, Mike.

Ele jogou sobre a mesa um papel dobrado, próximo a um dos talheres dela.

Bella cerrou as pálpebras, desolada.

Mike não se emendava, lamentou em pensamento. Tor nou a abrir os olhos e apanhou o papel.

Tratava-se de outra caricatura envolvendo Cullen. No desenho, o escocês carregava a duquesa de Black sobre um dos imensos ombros e fugia montado num cavalo, arras tando uma corrente de homens, cada qual segurando nos pés um do outro. O primeiro deles era Mike, tentando segurá-la a qualquer custo, agarrado na barra das saias dela.

— E então? — perguntou Mike, entortando a boca com indignação.

— O caricaturista não é dos melhores.

— Está negando os fatos?

— Não vale a pena desperdiçar tempo com isso — respon deu Bella, repondo o papel na mesa.

— Será que posso? — A voz de Cullen foi ouvida, enquanto esticava o braço por cima da mesa, para alcançar o papel.

Ela se espantou com a descompostura do gesto. Então, observou que os lábios do escocês se estreitaram ao contem plar o desenho.

—Amantes do passado? — indagou o duque sem se dirigir a alguém em particular.

A seguir mostrou a caricatura para a dama, sentada ao seu lado direito.

A duquesa fechou os olhos ao perceber que o desenho es tava sendo passado de mão em mão, provocando risos e co mentários.

— Se queria me magoar, garanto que o conseguiu, Bella — queixou-se Mike.

— E, se pretendia me arruinar, teve êxito.

— Não era minha intenção. Mas agora estou considerando a possibilidade.

— Aquele desenho não significa nada. Dei um passeio a cavalo no parque hoje pela manhã, e o duque estava lá. Ape nas conversamos. Foi só isso.

— Pelo que me lembro, disse que não valia a pena des perdiçar tempo com explicações.

— E não vale.

— E pensar que até a noite de ontem você nem o conhecia...

— Está me aborrecendo, Mike.

— E você está mentindo — replicou ele, com os dentes cerrados. — Não tente me fazer de bobo. Poderá se arre pender.

— Se disser mais uma palavra, tampouco ficarei calada. Ou esqueceu nosso pequeno acordo?

Mike endureceu as feições.

— Perdoe-me, Bella. Perco a cabeça quando estou próximo de você. E preciso estar louco para aborrecê-la!

— Se parar com tanto contra-senso, prometo perdoar qualquer coisa.

— Não estou brincando. Desejo mais do que sua amizade.

— Sabe que não é possível, Mike. Sinto muito — disse ela, repousando uma das mãos no braço dele, num gesto amigável.

O que Bella não esperava era que Mike lhe aprisionasse a mão com o braço livre.

— Sempre me desprezou, Bella, apesar das inúmeras ten tativas que fiz para lhe agradar—falava enquanto apertava o pulso delicado em uma carícia. — Lembra-se de quantas vezes a acompanhei nos mais diferentes lugares? Piccadilly, Dover... E nunca recebi um simples beijo sequer! Sabe o que isso significa para um homem? E, se eu encontrá-la em ou tros braços, juro que perco a cabeça.

Bella engoliu em seco. Não queria responder e arriscar-se a uma cena desagradável. Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi pu xar a mão livrando-se do contato.

— Não subestime um poeta tolo — Mike ameaçou e aban donou o local.

Bella nunca desconfiara dos sentimentos de Mike, mas não tinha idéia do que faria a respeito.

Durante toda a cena, ela não percebeu que era observada com atenção por um par de olhos dourados.

Bella recebeu um convite de Barrigan para um final de semana na casa de campo do nobre, onde aconteceria um festejo para comemorar o início da temporada de caça.

Ela imaginou que seria uma excelente oportunidade para relaxar e deixar de pensar no segredo que tanto a incomo dava. Porém, sua alegria durou pouco assim que soube que Mike também iria.

Bella permitiu que a condessa Jessica lhe fizesse compa nhia na viagem. No caminho, entre outras novidades, a condessa lhe confidenciou que o duque de Cullen também estaria presente ao evento.

O que lhe pareceu que novas complicações envolvendo a imagem dela e a do escocês estariam a caminho.

De vez em quando, Jessica tirava da bolsa de mão uma gargantilha de ouro, cravejada de esmeraldas, exibindo-a com orgulho. A jóia havia sido presente do visconde.

Bella, por pura cortesia, simulava uma admiração cobiçosa. Mas, na verdade, pouco lhe importava. Imaginava o preço que Jessica teria pagado para merecê-la.

Assim que a amiga silenciou por alguns instantes, Bella aproveitou para admirar a paisagem belíssima que se des cortinava diante da janela da cabine.

De repente ela se imaginou correndo pelo campo verde até onde ele parecia tocar o céu.

Lorde Barrigan era conhecido por proporcionar excelentes entretenimentos. A propriedade localizava-se em uma am pla clareira bem no coração de uma floresta cerrada. O que favorecia as constantes reuniões para caça e pesca. Além do mais, para o lorde, significava uma desculpa para dar uma escapulida e aproveitar a companhia da amante por alguns dias, enquanto a esposa permanecia na residência oficial, em Londres.

Bella tinha conhecimento do fato, bem como todos os ou tros convidados. Não era a primeira vez em que comparecia às festas de Barrigan.

Os hóspedes eram cuidadosamente escolhidos, levando-se em conta os rumores de ligações afetivas entre eles. Com certeza, os aposentos dela seriam contíguos aos de Mike. Assim como os de outros casais e seus pares. Em ocasiões passadas, não foi difícil manobrar Mike. Agora, depois da declaração que ele lhe fizera, já não estava tão segura. Con tudo, uma coisa era certa: seria difícil imaginar um final de semana tranqüilo e relaxante.

— Bom dia, lady Jessica! Vejo que conseguiu convencer a duquesa de Black a vir também! — exclamou Barrigan, assim que as viu descendo da carruagem. — Estou feliz por recebê-las em meu humilde chalé! A presença de tão formo sas damas ilumina qualquer festa!

Bella lançou um olhar atravessado, diante da falsa mo déstia do homem.

A grande quantidade de mármore importado e de madeira de primeira qualidade nos acabamentos do imenso casarão revelava a riqueza que o lorde tinha prazer em ostentar.

— Sua fazenda está magnífica como sempre, milorde — Bella respondeu assumindo também aquele ar de falsidade — Estou honrada pelo convite.

— Eu também concordo — Jessica reforçou o agradeci mento.

— Está sendo gentil, lady Bella — falou o lorde com apa rente satisfação. — Mas como conseguiu escapar de sir Mike? Ele nunca sai do seu lado! — finalizou com uma pis cadela.

Bella deu um sorriso amarelado e esclareceu:

— Sir Mike virá na própria carruagem. Apesar dos ru mores, estou certa de que não deseja ter seu nome constan temente ligado ao meu.

— Não tiveram um romance? — quis saber o lorde.

— Algo do tipo. — Jessica antecipou-se.

— Estão enganados — protestou Bella, dando um cutucão discreto no cotovelo da amiga. — Apenas tenho uma grande estima por sir Mike. E sou fã de suas poesias.

Barrigan sorriu, debochado.

— Jamais leio essas tolices. Contudo, sei que Mike é fa nático por jogo de cartas. Espero que, dessa vez, venha com os bolsos cheios.

— Não olhe para mim! — exclamou Bella, divertida. — Não banco meus supostos amantes. Deixo que os agiotas se encarreguem disso, embora duvide que recuperem o dinheiro tão cedo.

Jessica suspirou e Barrigan prosseguiu com a brincadeira.

— Se é assim, acho que errei ao acomodá-lo ao lado dos seus aposentos. Não irá me criticar por isso, não é?

— Não se deixe enganar por lady Bella, milorde. O próxi mo que ela irá enredar em sua teia é o duque de Cullen.

— Pare com isso, Jessica! Se o nome do duque for mais uma vez ligado ao meu, o pobre poderá sofrer um colapso — afirmou Bella, sorrindo, no que foi seguida pelos outros dois. — Contudo, não posso deixar de admitir que tenho uma que da por homens bonitos. Principalmente, quando são satiri zados em caricaturas ao meu lado. Ajuda a massagear o ego.

— Virando-se para o lorde, perguntou: — A propósito, onde acomodou Cullen? Se é que ele veio sozinho...

— Pelo que sei, está desacompanhado. — E, lançando um olhar maroto, acrescentou: — Vou providenciar para que re servem um lugar especial ao seu lado no jantar desta noite. Será divertido.

Em seguida, acenou para uma mulher uniformizada, parada à frente da entrada principal, dizendo:

— Esta é Lauren, minha governanta. Ela irá acompanhá-las até seus aposentos. — E, com uma breve reverência, des pediu-se: — Vejo-as logo mais à noite.

Bella havia encaminhado Alice para a fazenda de Barrigan horas antes e, por isso, não ficou surpresa ao encontrar seus pertences perfeitamente arranjados e a cama arrumada com os seus lençóis de linho.

Então, agradeceu e dispensou Lauren, que não gostou muito de admitir a presença de uma serviçal estranha em seu território, porém, como era obrigada a aceitar, empinou o nariz e retirou-se.

A duquesa preferiu ignorar a atitude irreverente da cria da para não aborrecer o anfitrião com tais futilidades.

Alice ajudou Bella a despir-se e a vestir uma camisola de tecido macio, insistindo em que tirasse um cochilo. Assim, descansaria da viagem e estaria mais disposta na hora do jantar.

Ela seguiu o sábio conselho, porém duvidava que conse guiria dormir, prevendo o que poderia acontecer no jantar, tendo sir Mike de um lado e o duque Cullen do outro.

O cansaço físico venceu a preocupação, fazendo com que caísse em sono profundo tão logo se acomodou no colchão macio, envolvendo-se em lençóis perfumados.

Quando Bella acordou, os últimos raios de sol invadiam o quarto, produzindo um entardecer maravilhoso, que empres tava os tons de alaranjado ao ambiente.

Abrindo os olhos bem devagar, sentiu o aroma de sais de banho e presumiu que Alice, eficiente como sempre, já havia preparado todo o ritual para se preparar para sair. Em um cabide, preso no puxador de uma das portas do armário, estava o novo vestido de tafetá vermelho, primorosamente bem passado.

— Você é incrível, Alice! O que seria de mim sem a sua ajuda?

— Estaria ainda mais encrencada — a aia respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito.

— Por que está dizendo isso? Acha que estou com pro blemas?

— Além da conta. E não me olhe com esse ar inocente. Sabe muito bem que deixou, de propósito, o pobre escocês plantado nos degraus da porta da frente de sua casa na outra noite — falou a criada,com ternura na voz. — E agora dê-me a camisola e entre naquela banheira.

Bella desnudou-se e por alguns segundos mirou-se no es pelho grande, encaixado em suportes de madeira escura, fa zendo diversas poses para analisar o corpo esguio.

Admitia ter um corpo esbelto, mas não era magra demais. Tinha gor duras, sim! Porém, saudáveis e nos lugares certos! Se o es cocês não havia sido capaz de enxergá-las, além de bárbaro, também era cego!

Alice interrompeu-lhe a exibição, apressando-a, caso con trário a água ficaria gelada em pouco tempo.

Bella aguardou a aia prender-lhe os cabelos e em seguida imergiu naquele perfumado mar de espuma. A sensação tépida na pele nua era relaxante e prazerosa. Inclinou-se para frente, de modo a permitir que Bella lhe esfregasse as costas com uma toalhinha macia, embebida em essência de lavanda.

— Deveria contar tudo a ele hoje mesmo. Quanto mais demorar, pior será — aconselhou a criada.

— Acho que sou bem grandinha para tomar minhas de cisões no momento que achar certo.

— É verdade. Mas, se eu fosse sua mãe, faria um bom sermão.

— Por quê?

— Por deixar o duque fazer papel de tolo. Imagino o tempo que levou aprontando-se para aquele encontro. Parecia um príncipe encantado. Deveria tê-lo visto!

— Eu vi.

— Então sabe o que estou dizendo.

— Posso lhe assegurar que ele mereceu. É um homem arrogante e pensa que pode me dar ordens. Além disso, tentou me constranger na frente de todos, quando mostrou à uma porção de pessoas a caricatura que Mike trouxera. E como se não bastasse ainda concluiu a chacota referindo-se aos homens desenhados como sendo meus amantes do passado.

— Deve ter agido assim por estar magoado com a desfeita que lhe fez.

— Não importa! Nunca mais permitirei que alguém me diga o que fazer.

Alice respirou fundo.

— Está bem. Não vamos mais falar a respeito. Mas ainda que lhe deve a verdade. Ele tem o direito de saber sobre o bebê. É sobrinho dele também.

Bella endireitou as costas num movimento brusco.

— Santo Deus! Será que é preciso mesmo?

— Vou lhe dizer mais: sua irmã, que Deus a tenha, gos taria que o filho conhecesse a própria família.

— Minha irmã teve uma criança ilegítima, Alice! Essa é a pura verdade.

— Ela estava apaixonada, Bella, sem contar que ele men tiu para ela.

— Está dizendo que a culpa foi toda dele?

— Sim. Emmett Cullen seduziu a doce e inocente Rosalie. Pobre garota...

— Isso mesmo, Alice. Minha pobre irmã entregou-se a um escocês rude e sem consciência. E o que obteve em troca senão a própria ruína? — Olhando sobre um dos ombros para trás, desabafou: — E ainda me condena pela forma como tratei o duque Cullen?

— Não pode culpá-lo pelas atitudes do irmão.

— Falando assim, as coisas parecem tão fáceis...

— Lembre-se de que Masen também tem sangue escocês nas veias.

— Nem me fale disso! — ela exclamou depois de um ge mido.

Por alguns momentos, ficaram em silêncio, enquanto a aia terminava de ajudá-la a friccionar os pontos mais difíceis de serem alcançados sozinha.

— E então? — Alice quis saber. — Quando vai contar ao duque sobre Masen?

— Não sei. Não é tão simples.

— Claro que é! Além do mais, aposto que o homem está em suas mãos. E só agarrá-lo! Dessa vez, com um anel de noivado no dedo. Não será como aconteceu com sua irmã mais velha, que Deus a tenha.

Bella ergueu os imensos olhos chocolates, refletindo toda a sua dúvida.

— Se Rosalie não era boa o suficiente para fazer parte da família Cullen, o que a faz pensar que eu seja?

— A senhora é mais esperta. Além de jovem, bonita e muito rica.

— Esqueceu-se de acrescentar que tenho um coração de gelo.

— Só na aparência, meu bem. Agora saia dessa banheira ou vai ficar com pregas na pele.

Bella ergueu-se e a criada a acolheu com uma toalha bran ca e felpuda.

— Deite-se na cama, para que eu possa massageá-la.

Com um óleo relaxante, Alice iniciou as manobras manuais começando pelos ombros roliços e delicados e terminando nas pernas e sola dos pés.

— Há algo que preciso lhe contar. Pensei em falar com o escocês. Ele, porém, não me deu chance. Era só eu tentar abrir a boca que vinha com uma ordem ou um insulto. Sendo assim, preferi me calar — Bella confidenciou assim que se levantou.

— Permitiu que alguém a fizesse se calar? — a criada indagou com um riso de descrédito. — É algo que eu pagaria para ver... Estenda-me uma das pernas. Trouxe-lhe as meias rendadas.

Bella ajudou a calçar as longas meias e a criada ajustou as ligas bordadas.

— Não acha que está exagerando no capricho? — pergun tou a duquesa.

— Quero que esteja exuberante esta noite...

— Por quê? — Bella conseguiu questionar, enquanto inspirava fundo para Alice ajustar o corpete.

— Vi as caricaturas.

— Elas provocaram um escândalo, Alice.

— Bem, de qualquer forma, nada como uma boa publici dade para chamar a atenção. E também apagar um pouco o estrelato da condessa Jessica Stanley. Que, aliás, deveria moderar as maneiras e prestar mais atenção à própria casa, em vez de ser vista com garotos uma década mais jovens do que ela.

Por fim, chegou o momento do vestido. Bella admirou-se diante do espelho. O traje era encanta dor. E, dessa vez, Alice concordou com os saltos altos.

— Então, vai me prometer? — perguntou a aia ao mesmo tempo em que alisava com as mãos algumas pregas da saia para ajustá-las ao forro.

— O quê?

— Que falará com o duque esta noite. Bella ergueu os olhos para o teto e suspirou:

— Já lhe disse que ele não presta a mínima atenção quan do falo.

— É porque não lhe jogou seu charme. Fica desperdiçando tempo com aquele poeta maluco.

— Não fale assim, Alice. Sabe que gosto da companhia de Mike.

— Não mais do que ele gosta do seu dinheiro.

— Pelo menos é divertido — afirmou Bella, demonstrando contrariedade.

— Desculpe por expor minha opinião. Eu deveria manter a boca fechada. Qualquer dia desses, acordo desempregada.

— Nem pense nisso! Onde vou encontrar outra camareira tão qualificada? Só acho que está sendo injusta com Mike.

— Talvez... Leve isto com a senhora — pediu a criada, colocando um sache dentro da pequena bolsa feita com o mesmo tecido do vestido.

— E o que é isso?

— Atrai sorte. Dizem que é infalível...

— Ah, Alice! Sinceramente, estou começando a duvidar de sua sanidade!

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Bella entrava no salão onde seria oferecido o jantar.

Os saltos altos e o arranjo perfeito dos cabelos puxados para cima deixando-a um pouco mais alta. O cordão de ouro com um pingente de rubi, em formato de coração, destacava-se na pele clara do colo. Nenhum detalhe foi esquecido pela dedicada criada.

Assim que a viu, Mike apressou-se em encontrá-la. Ven do-o aproximar-se, a duquesa admirou-se com o bom gosto do traje que ele havia escolhido.

— Está tão linda que ofuscaria a mais reluzente estrela, milady!

Bella o olhou com censura.

— Ainda não o perdoei, Mike.

— Um anjo como você sempre acaba por apiedar-se de um homem comum como eu!

— Ora, Roald! Melhor parar com essas bajulações. Pelo menos esta noite.

— E quando devo fazê-las?

— Quando quiser impressionar uma nova dama. Repare em lady Beth — falou Bella, movendo os olhos discretamente na direção da amante do anfitrião. — Ela não está impecável?

— Como posso notar outra dama, quando tenho ao meu lado a mais linda de todas?

— Está me entediando, Mike.

Ele suspirou com desânimo e dirigiu os olhos para a moça de quem falavam.

Lady Beth tinha a pele tão alva que parecia uma delicada porcelana. Os cabelos eram ruivos e os cílios e as sobrance lhas bem negros. Com certeza, a natureza não teria feito tal combinação. Na certa, os artifícios usados para provocar esse efeito deveriam ter custado uma fortuna!

O vestido de noite em tom pêssego realçava o colar de péro las de três voltas. Provavelmente, um presente de Barrigan.

Bella se perguntava como o marido de Beth teria pensado da extravagante jóia. E, pela milésima vez, repreendeu-se por estar bisbilhotando, ainda que em pensamento. O problema não era da sua conta.

— Será que ela vale toda essa fortuna?

— Pelo menos, Harry parece feliz. — Mike comentou mal doso ao seu ouvido, como se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos. — Enquanto puder pagar pelos caprichos dela. — Exi bindo um ar arrogante, concluiu: — Ainda bem que não é o nosso caso, não é?

— Sabe muito bem que não temos um caso. Por que insiste nisso? — Bella respondeu ríspida.

— O que tenho a perder? — perguntou, dando de ombros. Bella desviou o olhar, para evitar discutir. O comportamento de Mike estava se tornando inconveniente.

— Sir Mike... hum... Newton... presumo? — Uma voz com forte sotaque escocês ecoou.

Edward Cullen juntou-se a eles. Bella imaginou porquanto tempo ele estaria por perto e se ouvira o que ela e Mike conversavam.

Mike retesou os músculos.

— Cullen! Estou em dúvida se devo apertar-lhe a mão ou desafiá-lo — disse Mike, fingindo brincar, mas com os músculos tensos denotando uma sutil ameaça.

— Um duelo? Por quê? Por causa dela? — indagou o es cocês, olhando-a demoradamente.

Mike assentiu com a cabeça e Cullen acrescentou:

— Uma vez que não há honra a ser defendida, o melhor é trocarmos um cumprimento.

O duque estendeu a mão e Mike a aceitou. Bella ficou penalizada ao ver os dedos de Mike perderem a cor ao serem praticamente esmagados com o apertão vigoroso.

Quando Cullen o libertou, Mike disfarçou a mão dolorida, colocando-a por trás da lapela larga do casaco.

— Pelo que o anfitrião me informou, a senhora deverá ser a minha acompanhante no jantar — disse o escocês, oferecendo o braço para Bella. Não se contendo, ainda provocou: — É melhor procurar ajuda para cuidar da mão, Newton.

* * *

Essa é uma adaptação do livro de Jackie Yvie. E os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Espero que gostem. Eu achei a historia muito linda.

Nao deixem de comentar e se puderem, passem nas minhas outras fics, estao no meu profile.

Beijinhos


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II**_

Havia algo no duque escocês que Bella não compreendia muito bem. Só o fato de estar ao lado dele a deixava feliz. Tudo ao redor lhe parecia ganhar cores novas. Era como se, de repente, o mundo se transformasse num magnífico paraíso.

Quando o jantar começou a ser servido, ela percebeu que o lugar à sua esquerda, reservado a Mike, ainda estava va zio. Os pratos começaram a ser servidos, mas Bella não se sentiu tentada a comer mais do que algumas garfadas. Não que estivessem ruins, ao contrário, o cozinheiro se esmerara tanto na aparência quanto no sabor das iguarias. E todas foram servidas na temperatura adequada. Ela, porém, não tinha apetite suficiente para dar conta de tamanha fartura. O mesmo não acontecia com Cullen, que devorava lite ralmente tudo que lhe era servido. Também, pensou a duquesa,para manter aquela imensa massa muscular, não ha via outra maneira, a não ser se alimentar muito bem.

— A senhora come menos do que uma criança — afirmou o duque sem se importar com o tom rude.

Bella o olhou de maneira atravessada e engoliu em seco, antes de responder:

— A maioria dos cavalheiros não faria uma observação dessas de modo tão grosseiro, Alteza.

— Os homens que notei lhe fazendo a corte também não são tão cavalheiros.

— Como disse?

— Acho que me entendeu muito bem.

Ela encolheu os ombros e, com o movimento brusco, o pingente de rubi escondeu-se no vão dos seios. Notou que o olhar de Cullen acompanhou a jóia afundar-se no colo farto.

— O senhor é muito pretensioso!

— Sou? — perguntou ele, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— E começo a crer que também é muito arrogante.

— Então por que fez questão da minha companhia?

— Fiz isso?

— Nosso anfitrião me revelou que a senhora lhe pediu que reservasse um lugar para mim a seu lado. Já que não aprecia meus modos, imagino que o motivo para tal solici tação seja provocar ciúme em seu amante.

Bella arregalou os olhos com espanto e, antes que pudesse argumentar, o escocês inclinou-se e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

— Não precisa disso. Ele já está enciumado o suficiente.

Ela alcançou a taça de vinho branco à sua frente e sorveu dois goles da bebida, a fim de refrescar a garganta ressecada pelo nervosismo que aquele homem lhe provocava.

— Gosta disso tudo? — Cullen perguntou, interrom pendo o pesado silêncio.

— Do quê?

—Jantares sofisticados, roupas caras, jóias e tudo o mais?

— Se não gostasse, não estaria aqui, Alteza — respondeu ela, fitando o arranjo de rosas disposto no centro da mesa.

— Então tem uma forma estranha de demonstrar suas preferências.

Ele deu um sorriso tão bonito que a duquesa forçou-se a desviar o olhar, estranhando o frio que lhe percorreu a es pinha de ponta a ponta.

— Não pense que sou um visionário, porque não sou.

Bella limitou-se a sorrir, por não ter a mínima idéia do que ele estava dizendo.

— Acho que a senhora representa mais do que realmente sente — acrescentou o escocês.

Ela franziu o cenho, espantada.

— Não entendi aonde quer chegar.

O duque encolheu os ombros e abriu os braços. O movi mento fez com que o casaco se abrisse, exibindo-lhe os mús culos bem definidos. Bella ficou perplexa com a visão daquele torso tão perfeito e tão próximo, que quando percebeu estava com a boca entreaberta.

— Pediu minha companhia e agora estou aqui. O que mais deseja? — ele pergunto, malicioso.

— Eu não...

O duque não a deixou terminar a frase:

— A maioria das pessoas que aceita um convite para jan tar, não deixa de apreciar o que lhe é servido — afirmou ele, com os olhos fixos no filé de peixe assado com batatas coradas quase intocadas. — Como já disse antes, alimenta-se feito uma criança.

Não, agora já passou dos limites! — Pensou ela. Cullen merecia uma boa resposta.

— E o senhor come igual a um cavalo.

Ele ergueu uma das espessas sobrancelhas.

— Como esperam serem saudáveis se não se alimentam di reito?

— Saudáveis? Quem?

— As crianças! — Percebendo que Bella o olhava, enfure cida, esclareceu: — Falo dos seus futuros bebês.

Ela se sentiu aliviada por encontrar-se sentada e bem acomodada, caso contrário o corpo trêmulo seria visível a todos. Por sorte os convidados mais próximos pareciam não estar prestando atenção aos dois.

— Se o chamei de presunçoso, Alteza, permita-me reforçar a observação.

— Não precisa ficar zangada. Estou só testando a merca doria antes de comprar. E pode ter certeza que gosto do que vejo. — Ele sentenciou abrindo um sorriso irresistível.

— Está equivocado, Alteza.

— Então para que o jogo?

— Jogo? Como assim?

— O do namoro. Pensei que estivesse participando dele.

— Quer dizer um arranjo amoroso? — perguntou, indig nada, esforçando-se para manter a voz em tom baixo. — Não é nada disso! Eu apenas... — interrompeu-se para permitir ao serviçal que recolhesse o prato, para a sobremesa.

Bella estava tão irritada ao perceber-se indefesa e acuada diante daquele homem, que teve vontade de despejar de uma só vez o segredo que pretendia lhe contar e sair dali o mais rápido possível. Contudo, preferiu respirar fundo e contro lar-se. Quem sabe se contasse até dez ajudaria? E foi o que começou a fazer, em pensamento, com os olhos fechados.

— O que está fazendo? — quis saber o escocês.

— Contando até dez.

— Não precisa. Está indo muito bem.

— Em quê?

— No jogo do namoro. E intrigante e imprevisível. Está atraindo meu interesse. Continue assim...

Bella tentou reunir o pouco de paciência que ainda lhe restava.

— Desculpe, mas essa nunca foi minha intenção, Alteza.

Dessa vez foi Cullen que se surpreendeu e arregalou os olhos expressivos.

Ela apertou os lábios, disfarçando o impacto que o rosto bonito do escocês lhe provocava. Se aquele homem não fosse irmão daquele que havia arruinado a vida de Rosalie, talvez entrasse de fato naquele jogo de sedução, nem que fosse para superá-lo.

O som da cadeira ao lado desviou sua atenção. Com o canto dos olhos, percebeu Mike acomodar-se.

— Bella?

— Sim, Mike? — disse, girando a cabeça na direção dele.

A duquesa percebeu que Newton ainda tinha a mão dolo rida, porque a escondia embaixo da toalha da mesa.

— Pode parar de me evitar. Declaro-me arrependido.

— Não o estava evitando, Mike. Você é que estava au sente.

— Sabe o que eu quis dizer — insinuou ele, estendendo a mão sadia para alcançar uma taça de vinho.

O riso abafado do duque a fez retornar a atenção para o escocês:

— Ouviu algo engraçado, Alteza?

— Esses romances sociais às vezes podem ser divertidos. Embora eu não esteja acostumado, posso entender por que acontecem.

Naquele momento, os criados começaram a servir as so bremesas, causando suspiros de satisfação.

Bella entendeu a razão de todos aqueles murmúrios, quando foi servida com um pedaço de torta de maçã. A massa estava disposta em camadas finas, intercalada com geléia e tinha como cobertura creme de leite e fatias de maçãs, que imitavam pétalas de rosas.

— É uma pena que eu não possa ficar por muito mais tempo. Preciso retornar ao castelo da família — prosseguiu o duque escocês.

— Mas ainda não conseguiu o que queria! — exclamou Mike em voz alta. E, lançando um olhar venenoso na direção de Bella, insinuou: — Ou conseguiu?

Ela sentiu o estômago revirar e uma profunda sensação de desconforto, ao perceber os olhares dos presentes serem atraídos pela entonação escandalosa de Mike.

Edward Cullen ignorou o comentário provocante e con tinuou falando de seus planos:

— Na verdade, estou ansioso para voltar. Sinto falta das pescarias e longas cavalgadas. Meus músculos devem estar flácidos...

Flácidos? Duvidou Bella, espiando com o canto dos olhos as coxas grossas e aparentemente rígidas, moldadas pela calça preta justa.

— Está com sorte, Alteza! — exclamou Mike. — Nosso anfitrião programou uma caçada a raposas logo que o dia amanheça. Será uma ótima oportunidade de exibir suas ha bilidades em domar um... cavalo. Como um inglês que sou, estou ansioso para ver como um escocês se comporta.

O evidente duplo sentido daquelas palavras fez a duquesa corar. Nunca havia visto Mike se comportar de tal maneira. Talvez Alice tivesse razão quando revelou não gostar dele. Depois de respirar fundo, ela disfarçou o embaraço com um sorriso e dirigiu uma pergunta casual ao duque:

— Ainda não contou detalhes sobre o castelo de sua famí lia, Alteza.

Ele abriu mais um de seus devastadores sorrisos, obvia mente orgulhoso em falar sobre suas terras.

Bella esforçou-se ao máximo para não demonstrar que a antipatia inicial que sentira por Edward, aos poucos transfor mava-se em encanto.

— Bem, o castelo fica nas encostas de Loch Elnore e foi construído ali para evitar invasores. A construção ainda mantém algumas estruturas originais como as chaminés e os portões de entrada. — Depois de uma pausa para tomar mais um gole de vinho, prosseguiu: — A batalha liderada pelo príncipe Charles quase destruiu o castelo e a fortuna dos Cullen, como ocorreu com a maioria dos lordes es coceses. Porém, a união entre o duque de Cullen e a her deira do Douglas foi a nossa salvação. Com o dote recebido com o casamento, o lugar foi totalmente reconstruído.

Bella prestava atenção e assentia com a cabeça, atenta aos mínimos detalhes da história toda.

— Oh, conte mais — insistiu ela, repousando uma das mãos, distraidamente, no braço de Edward.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Bella para sussurrar:

— Posso passar a noite toda falando do castelo dos Cullen, mas isso não irá impedir seu amante de per manecer com os olhos grudados em mim.

Ela mal teve tempo de responder à provocação, pois ele reassumiu a postura altiva e continuou a falar:

— Meu avô também fez um casamento afortunado e o dote de minha avó proveu o castelo de todos os requintes, tornan do-o quase inigualável, mesmo aqui em Londres.

— É difícil acreditar! — exclamou Mike. — Com certeza está exagerando. Qualquer inglês de família rica e tradicio nal terá propriedades tanto ou mais suntuosas do que a sua.

— Então, talvez eu deva lhe fazer um convite para visitar o castelo e confirmar o que acabo de dizer com seus próprios olhos.

— Será que estou ouvindo um convite para visitar o cas telo dos Cullen? — A voz de Barrigan soou da cabeceira da mesa. — O que fez o poeta para merecer tamanha honra?

Bella cerrou as pálpebras ao perceber a atenção de todos dirigida a eles. De certa forma, já sabia que seria observada por estar ao lado do duque de Cullen.

— Não seja por isso — respondeu Edward. — Estendo a hos pitalidade dos Cullen também ao senhor, lorde Barrigan. Isto é, se estiver preparado para enfrentar uma jornada de duas semanas.

— Duas semanas? — alguém do outro lado da mesa per guntou.

Enquanto o duque mais uma vez respondia, Bella discre tamente retirou a mão que ainda mantinha sobre o braço dele para evitar maiores comentários.

Andando de um lado a outro do coreto de madeira, um pouco afastado da residência, Bella friccionava em vão os braços tentando aquecê-los. Mas, a névoa fria e úmida da noite parecia lhe congelar até os sentidos.

Os ruídos estranhos vindos da floresta a assustavam. Por que Barringan não cercou a propriedade com muros altos? —, pensou. Ao mesmo tempo, condenava-se pela loucura de es tar ali, sozinha, aguardando o duque. Apesar de tudo ali era o lugar perfeito para lhe contar sobre o sobrinho de ambos.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com nervosismo. Já aguardava havia mais de dez minutos e nada do escocês. Será que ele teria a ousadia de deixá-la esperando? Na nota que lhe en viara, tinha sido bastante específica:

_Encontre-me à meia-noite no coreto principal do jar dim. É importante. Venha sozinho._

O som de passos a alertou e a silhueta de um homem aproximando-se, nas sombras dos arbustos, tranqüilizou-a.

— Alteza? — perguntou em voz alta, antecipando-se.

Porém, quando ele chegou mais perto, Bella comprovou que não era o duque, e sim Mike.

— Esperando Cullen?

— Bem... — respondeu, embaraçada com a situação. — Tenho algo importante para revelar a ele.

— E que revelação é essa que precisa ser dita no meio da noite e longe de todos?

— Não é da sua conta — ela falou, empinando o nariz e pretendendo pôr um fim na curiosidade do poeta.

— A sua segurança me preocupa.

— Pois não deveria. Se eu quisesse sua companhia, teria pedido.

— Espera que eu simplesmente ignore o seu interesse pelo escocês?

— Não é o que está pensando — protestou a duquesa, por entre os dentes. — Além do mais, não lhe devo explicações.

— Quantas vezes já declarei meu amor, Bella? — prosse guiu ele com a voz melosa. — Será que não tem sentimentos?

— Tantas quantas já lhe disse que não tenho intenção de me comprometer com homem nenhum. Nenhum! — excla mou ela, enfatizando cada sílaba.

Num apelo dramático, Mike fincou um dos joelhos no chão e, apanhando uma das mãos dela, pediu:

— Case-se comigo, Bella.

— Não, Mike.

— Eu... imploro! Não consigo viver sem você!

— Daria um excelente ator. Por que não tenta o teatro?

— Está brincando com meus sentimentos?

— Ora, Mike. Pare com isso! Já ouvi essas tolices antes. Aposto que muitas outras mulheres também — falou, abor recida. — Agora levante-se.

— Pensa que me conhece, não é, Bella?

— Não tanto quanto imagino.

— Então é bom que saiba que não deixarei o caminho livre para aquele escocês arrogante...

— Está enganado. Já lhe disse antes e não vou repetir. — E, com o dedo indicador em riste, acrescentou: — Se con tinuar agindo dessa forma, vai acabar com nossa amizade e... com os empréstimos.

— Como posso desistir se a amo?

— Já o ouvi dizendo o mesmo para outras damas.

— Mas com você é diferente... juro! Estou sendo sincero.

— Erga-se, Mike, e vamos acabar logo com essa encena ção. De quanto precisa desta vez?

— Sabe que não é isso! — Ele se pôs de pé e simulou uma expressão indignada.

— Pode deixar que encontro o caminho de volta sozinha. Boa noite! — Bella abandonou o local e rumou, apressada, na direção da casa.

Mike não fez menção de impedi-la nem a seguiu. Pela primeira vez, ele tivera uma atitude inusitada. O que era de estranhar, pensou.

O sábado foi brindado por um céu azul, sem nuvens e ensolarado.

Bella admirou a beleza do dia pelo espelho onde se mirava, enquanto terminava de vestir o costume azul-marinho, pró prio para montaria. Calçou botas de cano alto, com uma lon ga fileira de botões nas laterais. Após colocar as luvas, de pelica preta assim como o calçado, estava finalmente pronta para acompanhar o grupo na caçada às raposas.

Apenas lady Beth recusou o convite, iria observar tudo do coche.

Bella pôde observar, por meio da porta semi-aberta do veículo, que Beth reclinara-se no encosto da poltrona para recuperar as forças, por conta da noite mal dormida. Os lon gos cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e ainda mantinha o pre cioso colar de pérolas no pescoço.

Por alguns instantes, chegou a invejá-la. Poderia ter escolhido ficar confortavelmente sentada dentro da carruagem em vez de aventurar-se numa caçada.

Ela aprendera a cavalgar com um pretendente, que, can sado de lhe fazer a corte, sem sucesso, tinha resolvido apro veitar o tempo ensinando-a a montar, apenas por distração.

O que sabia, porém, era suficiente para um passeio no Hyde Park. Uma caçada talvez exigisse maiores habilidades. Por essa razão, a duquesa escolheu um cavalo velho e dócil. Pouco se importando com os risos contidos que ouvira. Co nhecia os seus limites e, afinal, não estava interessada em impressionar ninguém. A intenção era apenas participar. Ficou orgulhosa quando se viu cavalgando entre o pequeno grupo de cavaleiros.

Edward Cullen liderava todos, seguido de perto por Mike. Embora ela estivesse a uma grande distância, podia reconhecer facilmente a figura do duque pelo esplendoroso traje, composto de calça preta justa, camisa branca de seda pura, trabalhada nas mangas, e por cima uma túnica de tweed preta e branca.

Bella sabia que também estava muito bem vestida. Os olhares que recebeu ao chegar, naquela manhã, deram pro vas disso. Contudo, o duque parecia ignorá-la. Nem sequer olhou para ela uma só vez. Mike também não estava lhe dando atenção, embora o tenha flagrado observando-a por mais de uma vez.

A duquesa suspirou e pensou no quanto teria que pagar para ver-se livre dele. Sabia que Mike não desistiria fácil. A situação era ridícula! Nenhuma mulher de suas relações precisava pagar para livrar-se dos pretendentes.

Como permitira que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto? Uma voz interior a lembrava de que sempre pagara pela companhia dos nobres admiradores para servirem apenas de fachada, já que não queria se envolver com ninguém.

A medida que o tempo foi passando, a disponibilidade des ses acompanhantes foi escasseando. Agora só restava Mike, o ela se perguntava o que iria fazer, depois que o dispensasse, para comparecer acompanhada por um cavalheiro nas mui tas reuniões sociais que viriam pela frente.

Enquanto tais pensamentos a assolavam, não percebeu que ficara para trás. O grupo havia desaparecido de vista.

— Ah, tudo bem! — exclamou em voz alta, permitindo que o animal tomasse o rumo que quisesse.

Afinal, não estava mesmo interessada na caçada nem em assistir à vitória do escocês. Não tinha dúvidas de que ele venceria. Os Cullen sempre se sobressaíam como exce lentes caçadores.

O cavalo aproximou-se de uma cerca e resolveu mascar a grama crescida que invadia a linha divisória das fazendas. Barrigan deveria advertir os caseiros, pensou ela. Os colonos que viviam ali só podiam ser muito preguiçosos para deixa rem o capim crescer daquela maneira.

Enquanto o animal pastava, Bella deixou-se perder em pensamentos. Estava arrependida de ter aceitado o convite para participar da caçada, quando nem mesmo apreciava aquele tipo de esporte.

Por que não dissera logo ao duque sobre o sobrinho ilegí timo de uma vez? Assim evitaria estar ali sozinha e muito mais importante, não estaria tão encantada por aquele es cocês sedutoramente arrogante.

Talvez tivesse sido a melhor saída mesmo. Depois iria para Black Villa, em Monte Cario. Afinal, precisava de umas férias merecidas. Já não tinha mais disposição alguma para seguir as fúteis regras da sociedade. Quem sabe, num lugar menos sofisticado, pudesse ser ela mesma por algum tempo?

A súbita aparição de um cavalo baio assustou o animal que Bella montava, fazendo-o sair em disparada. Ela mal teve tempo de agarrar-se à sela.

Na corrida desenfreada, Edward conseguiu emparelhar seu cavalo com o da duquesa e estender-lhe a mão. Bella, porém, apavorada, atirou-se sobre ele, agarrando-se na túnica e de sequilibrando os dois.

Ambos caíram... Ainda bem que o capim alto e cerrado amorteceu a queda. O único embaraço foi a posição em que ficaram.

O corpo miúdo de Bella estava totalmente encoberto pelo corpo robusto do escocês. As mãos dela ainda permaneciam agarradas à túnica.

— Ficou louca? — perguntou o duque, alarmado.

— Não diga nada, por favor — pediu ela, com os olhos fechados e o corpo trêmulo.

O espesso capim que os circundava promovia um escon derijo conveniente. Ainda bem, porque, quando Bella abriu os olhos, as lágrimas de vergonha e emoção inundaram-lhe as faces. No entanto, ninguém, além de Edward, poderia ver a famosa duquesa de Black, conhecida por sua notável frieza, desmanchar-se em prantos.

— Mimada, bonita e... irresponsável — sussurrou ele em tom jocoso, enquanto erguia o queixo delicado ao roçar seu nariz no dela.

Bella suspirou, abrindo os lábios involuntariamente. Num impulso irresistível e impensado, ele cobriu aquela boca per feita num beijo devastador.

Apesar dos modos rudes do escocês, o beijo era suave. Ela se deixou levar pela carícia reconfortante e em instantes os medos e as dúvidas desapareceram.

Por puro instinto, os dedos femininos soltaram a túnica de lã e deslizaram pelos ombros fortes até lhe alcançarem a nuca, onde promoveram afagos, massageando-lhe os cabelos fartos.

Edward reagiu com um gemido e retesou a musculatura do corpo inteiro. Enquanto ela sentiu-lhe a masculinidade intumescida, apesar da barreira formada pela quantidade de roupas. Seu corpo moldava-se ao dele, preenchendo as lacu nas e contornando as protuberâncias. O encaixe era perfeito.

Edward colocou as mãos por baixo do corpo delicado e aca riciou-lhe as costas, para em seguida deslizar as mãos gran des até os quadris curvilíneos, pressionando-os com força contra os seus.

A duquesa tentou impedir-lhe os movimentos. Porém, com apenas uma das mãos ele aprisionou as dela. Ao mesmo tem po, ergueu a cabeça, interrompendo o beijo, para fitá-la com ar de censura.

Aqueles olhos dourados a mantinham cativa e extasiada. Bella jamais vira expressão mais bonita em um rosto masculino. De repente, notou que alguns botões da camisa do duque se abriram, deixando à mostra a pele clara.

Encantada pelos músculos firmes, ela explorou com o olhar cada curva, cada reentrância, querendo descobrir se ele também escondia algum mistério.

De repente, Bella tomou consciência do que estava fazen do. O que estaria acontecendo com a Dama de Gelo? pensou, intrigada.

— Estou surpreso! É bem mais sensual do que parece! — ele exclamou deslumbrado.

A duquesa abriu a boca para protestar, mas desistiu. As palavras não vieram em seu auxílio.

— Nenhum comentário? Que estranho... — provocou ele, com um incrível sorriso.

Ela pensou em dizer algo desdenhoso. Porém, outra vez, permaneceu muda.

— Uma mulher de poucas palavras é um tesouro a ser conquistado. Assim dizia meu pai — prosseguiu o duque, divertido.

Bella estreitou os olhos para intimidá-lo, mas de nada adiantou. O perfume da loção pós-barba, o calor do corpo musculoso e a visão do rosto bonito e másculo compunham uma obra deslumbrante demais para não ser admirada.

— Não tem nada de ruim para me dizer?

— Eu... — ela tentou falar, mas a voz soou estranha. Aliás, tudo lhe parecia estranho. E era, no mínimo, inu sitado.

A maneira como estava entrelaçada com o duque: os cor pos colados e suas pernas aprisionadas entre as dele, além das mãos imobilizadas. Para piorar, o tremor de emoção não lhe dava trégua.

— Será que pode me soltar agora? — Bella conseguiu di zer, assim que recuperou parte do próprio controle.

— Você já conseguiu arruinar a minha caçada. Qual é o próximo plano?

Ela o observou atônita, pois não conseguia entender o que Edward queria dizer com aquilo.

— O seu cavalo assustou o meu que saiu em disparada. Acha que planejei isso?

— Acredito que tudo o que acontece entre nós faz parte da sua criteriosa estratégia. Veja como tudo se encaixa: As sim que a caçada terminar, todos vão notar a nossa ausência, mesmo porque estranharão por eu não ter sido o vencedor. É claro que sir Newton não vai se importar, porque terá a chance de vencer no meu lugar. Sem contar que justamente ele está caído de amores por você.

— Está enganado, não faço tantas artimanhas assim — disse Bella num sussurro, uma vez que ele estava tão pró ximo que podia sentir-lhe a respiração no rosto.

— Ouvi a confissão de Mike no coreto a noite passada. Só não entendi por que me mandou o recado para encontrá-la ali. Queria que eu testemunhasse a declaração dele?

— Não é o que está pensando. Mas isso não importa agora. Eu lhe mandei o bilhete porque... preciso lhe contar algo muito importante.

— Oh, estou certo de que tem muitos segredos... Apenas espere o efeito desse último terminar.

Ela o fitou, surpresa.

— Não sei por que está me olhando dessa maneira. Tenho certeza de que me convidou propositadamente para provocar ciúme em Newton e forçá-lo a declarar-se.

— Não é um jogo!

— Eu já sabia que diria isso.

Bella forçou-se a relaxar. Depois pediu:

— Por favor. Deixe-me ir.

— Primeiro explique-se.

— Explicar o quê?

— O jogo do namoro. Por que estou incluído nessa brin cadeira?

Desanimada, a duquesa tentou convencê-lo com outros argumentos:

— O fato de sir Mike me procurar não significa que eu esteja fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira.

— Por que o atraiu para o coreto e depois o abandonou lá?

— Não foi o que aconteceu.

— Eu já lhe disse, ouvi tudo. Confio mais nos meus ouvi dos do que nas mentiras de uma mulher. Só não entendi quais eram as suas razões.

— Não tenho que lhe dar explicações.

— Deseja que eu a liberte? Então me diga a verdade. Está pretendendo enlouquecer sir Mike?

— Como disse?

Edward encarou-a, deixando o olhar passear pelo colo, depois pela boca, para por fim apenas esboçar um sorriso. Por maio res que fossem seus esforços para lutar contra a sensação inebriante que lhe dominava o corpo, Bella sabia que aquele homem fascinante já a tinha seduzido.

— Sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer.

— É verdade. E, se falar mais alguma coisa, vou agredi-lo.

— Esqueceu que suas mãos estão presas? — perguntou ele com sarcasmo fingido e tensionou a mão que mantinha as dela aprisionadas, para provar sua força.

— Com meu joelho — respondeu a duquesa e ao mesmo tempo tentou erguer um deles.

Porém, por mais força que fizesse, era inútil. Não conseguia romper a barreira das pernas que pareciam feitas de aço.

— Quer tentar novamente? — Edward indagou, provocando-a com uma piscadela.

Naquele instante, algumas vozes foram ouvidas. O duque ergueu a cabeça na tentativa de ver quem estava chegando e o gesto fez com que aproximasse o tronco ainda mais do rosto de Bella, justamente no ponto onde a camisa estava aberta.

A pele clara quase não sobressaía-se sob o tecido branco. O perfume másculo deixou-a entorpecida.

Uma onda inebriante de prazer, iniciando-se no calor de sua feminilidade, tomou conta da razão. Sob os efeitos do êxtase de estar tão próxima àquele tórax seminu quase co lado à sua boca, ela por pouco não passou a língua na pele suada para deliciar-se com a seiva única que dali emanava.

— Se continuar me observando desse jeito, vamos ser des cobertos em situação mais comprometedora do que a em que já nos encontramos — ele comentou, notando-a umedecer a boca com a ponta da língua e adivinhando-lhe as intenções.

A fim de impedir que as fantasias o dominassem, Bella fechou os olhos, privando-se daquela visão única.

Precisou contar até dez para voltar a encará-lo com uma calma aparente.

— Você não poderia estar mais enganado. Ouso até dizer que sua companhia não é das melhores que conheço.

— Isso significa que não está esperando uma proposta de casamento depois de toda essa armação?

Casamento ? Armação ?

As palavras dele fizeram com que o sangue da duquesa entrasse em ebulição, indo se concentrar inteiramente nas bochechas, deixando-as ainda mais vermelhas.

— Eu nunca me casarei... — afirmou ela, titubeante. Quando se lembrou do infeliz casamento que tivera, acres centou: — ...de novo.

— Por quê?

— Por que, o quê? — repetiu ela de forma automática.

— Mulheres se casam. Homens são suas presas. Não é assim que funciona a armadilha?

— Está errado mais uma vez. Se existe algo de que eu tenha certeza é que não me casarei novamente.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar curioso e aos poucos relaxou os músculos, libertando-a.

— Se está me dizendo a verdade, preciso pensar em outras hipóteses para o jogo — falou em voz alta, enquanto se er guia. — Importa-se se eu acompanhá-la no jantar?

— Para ser franca, os acontecimentos de hoje me deixa ram exausta. Prefiro que minha refeição seja servida nos meus aposentos — respondeu ela, pondo-se em pé e alisando o traje com as mãos.

— Vai jantar sozinha?

— Não. Minha criada particular me fará companhia.

— Então ninguém achará impróprio se eu estiver presen te. Peça dois jantares.

— Em meu quarto? — indagou ela, chocada.

Algumas vozes foram ouvidas.

— Eles já estão chegando — sussurrou o conde. — Faça uma expressão como se estivesse assustada, com a queda e não comigo.

Bella desviou o olhar. Será que estava tão perceptível o desejo que ele lhe provocava? Quando voltou a encará-lo, percebeu-lhe os lábios manchados de batom. Retirando de um dos bolsos do casaco curto que vestia um lencinho branco com delicados bordados nas beiradas, ofereceu-o ao conde.

— Para que precisarei desse lenço?

— Não precisará se me disser que os seus lábios são na turalmente vermelhos.

— Usa esse tipo de artifício? — perguntou ele, apanhando o pequeno lenço.

— Por que não? Todas as mulheres usam.

— Não as do meu país — replicou ele, passando o lencinho sobre os lábios.

A emenda foi pior do que o soneto; à medida que ele friccionava o tecido, apenas espalhava a maquiagem, resultando num imenso borrão ao redor da boca.

Bella sorriu e ele a fitou, intrigado.

— Dê-me isso. — Após apanhar de volta o lencinho, a duquesa enrolou uma das pontas no dedo indicador e pediu: — Ponha a língua para fora.

— Por quê?

— Não discuta comigo. Será que preciso explicar tudo an tes? Quero umedecer o lenço com a saliva.

— Tem certeza de que vai funcionar? Não temos muito tempo. Se eu aparecer com a boca manchada, ficará mais do que evidente o que estávamos fazendo aqui sozinhos.

— E daí? Já fomos alvo de comentários, mesmo sem mo tivos.

—Aliás... — Edward inclinou a cabeça e intensificou o olhar. — Essa era a razão do bilhete e tudo o mais. Esperava uma proposta de casamento minha, e não de Mike, não é?

— Não. Definitivamente, não! — protestou ela.

— Dê-me o lenço — ele pediu com rispidez.

E, antes que Bella o entregasse, Edward tomou-lhe o lenço e tratou de limpar a boca sozinho.

—Ajudem a duquesa! — ordenou um dos servos de Barrigan aos outros quatro homens que o anfitrião dera ordens para procurá-la.

O lorde ficara preocupado ao ser noticiado de que o cavalo que ela montava tinha voltado sozinho para a estrebaria.

Com todo o respeito, dois deles a ergueram para que o duque Cullen pudesse acomodá-la em sua sela.

— Relaxe. Faça como eu, finja que está gostando — sus surrou o escocês, enquanto a envolvia com uma das mãos e segurava as rédeas do cavalo com a outra.

— Por quê?

— Quer saber por que estou fingindo ou por que deve agir como eu?

Bella apertou os lábios e recusou-se a responder. Apenas ergueu a cabeça e manteve o corpo rígido para evitar apoiar-se no peito largo do duque.

Mesmo diante da indiferença que ela demonstrava, ele prosseguiu:

— Quanto a mim, preciso demonstrar satisfação em exibir o precioso produto da minha façanha: a frágil donzela que foi resgatada pelo cavaleiro herói. Pelo menos, é o que todos estão pensando — afirmou com entonação dramática. De pois, disse baixinho ao ouvido dela: — Ah! Perdoe-me. Não é uma donzela. Sempre me esqueço de que já foi casada!

Ela reagiu dando-lhe uma cutucada no abdômen.

— E acho que a senhora deve demonstrar alegria, para provocar seu amante.

— Ah, como você é irritante!

Edward gargalhou e Bella pôde sentir-lhe os músculos se agitando.

Os cavalariços os acompanhavam e atrás deles vinham Barrigan, Jessica e mike.

Quando avistaram o casarão, os raios solares o ilumina vam com tamanha intensidade que era difícil olhar sem sen tir os olhos arderem diante da claridade.

Além disso, Bella sentia-se desconfortável com a postura tensa que assumira para evitar que seu corpo tocasse o dele.

— Pode recostar em meu peito — Edward comentou com ironia. — Ninguém vai condená-la por isso. Não vou tomar como insulto.

Ela ergueu o rosto para poder encará-lo e respondeu em tom de desafio:

— Insulto é tudo o que vem me dizendo desde que nos conhecemos.

— Parece que é a frase mais sincera que me disse até agora.

— Seu feito é digno de mérito apenas porque meu nome está envolvido. Fica feliz?

— Não sei. Opine você, já que arranjou o cenário — Edward respondeu indiferente.

— Pensa assim?

— Bem, acho que sabia o que estava fazendo quando direcionou o cavalo exatamente onde eu deveria passar.

— Oh, céus! — exclamou ela, tão atônita com a acusação que mal conseguiu disfarçar o descontentamento.

— Devo admitir que você é uma excelente estrategista.

Bella silenciou. Não adiantava discutir com aquele escocês teimoso. Porém, aquelas palavras rudes a magoaram. Sem querer, lágrimas lhe escorreram pelo rosto, que ela se apres sou a enxugar com o dorso de uma das mãos, antes que al guém notasse.

— O que é isso? Está chorando?

— Não estou disposta a lhe dar explicações — protestou ela. — Deveria ter me deixado voltar sozinha.

— Se eu fizesse isso, iria cair outra vez. Por que não avisou que não sabia montar?

— Sei montar muito bem. Só não estava preparada para ver surgir um cavalo baio, de repente, como se tivesse caído , do céu.

— Nenhum cavaleiro foi gentil para salvá-la, presumo?

— Chama isso de salvação?

— Pensando melhor, acho que foi uma lição.

— Não preciso de suas lições — disse ela, com cinismo. —E melhor sentar-se direito. Estou tendo problemas para guiar o cavalo.

Edward deixou o tom jocoso e assumiu uma frieza cortante.

Bella observou o animal e não constatou nada de anormal que pudesse estar ocorrendo. Mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir-se de fazer comentários. Depois, fechou os olhos e, acomodando-se de lado, recostou bem de leve o rosto no tórax do duque.

Edward sorriu ao ouvir um soluço abafado.

— Ainda está com o lencinho?

Ela assentiu, balançando a cabeça.

— Ótimo. Não quero ver minha camisa ensopada com lá grimas de mulher.

— Acho que deveria se preocupar mais com os borrões escuros da maquiagem dos cílios.

— Usa esses artifícios até nos olhos?

— Não sobra muito em mim que não seja artificial.

— Hum... isso é um desafio?

— Descubra você mesmo.

Após o jantar servido no quarto, Bella resolveu deitar-se, embora ainda fosse cedo para dormir. Alice lhe confidencia ra que Edward Cullen tinha apresentado desculpas por ela, alegando o cansaço pelas atribulações do dia.

— Que insolência! — ela exclamou mais alto do que de sejava e socou a coberta com raiva.

Alice desviou o olhar da costura em que trabalhava para perguntar:

— O que foi, Bella?

— Estou falando sozinha. Não dê importância.

E, tornando a pensar no duque, decidiu que dali para frente recusaria suas cortesias e quaisquer lições. Aliás, não queria mais nada daquele escocês. Apenas devia contar-lhe sobre Masen e afastá-lo da memória para sempre. Só não sabia como fazer para apagar a lembrança do calor do corpo ardo roso sobre o seu e a intensidade do desejo que a dominou ao ser beijada com sofreguidão.

— Há mais alguma coisa de que precise? — perguntou Alice, guardando a peça que cerzia na caixa de costura.

— Que tal um pó mágico para dormir?

— Andar a cavalo por tanto tempo deixou-a com dor nas costas?

— Na verdade, é outra parte de mim que está ferida. — Diante do olhar espantado da criada, a jovem acrescentou: — Estou brincando.

— Tem certeza de que não prefere que eu durma aqui? Posso trazer um acolchoado para forrar o sofá.

Bella olhou para a porta de comunicação com o quarto de Mike e, convencida de que o poeta não tinha mais interesse nela, decidiu:

— Não é necessário, Alice. Estou bem. Só não se esqueça de fechar a porta depois que sair.

— Sim, senhora.

— Prefiro que tenha um bom descanso em sua cama. O dia de amanhã será cansativo. Precisaremos sair bem cedo.

Antes de deixar o quarto, Alice apagou as velas do castiçal posto em cima da pequena cômoda, ao lado da cama.

A maciez do colchão de penas e a penumbra do ambiente ajudaram Bella a relaxar, não tardando a cair num sono profundo.

— Bella?

O sussurro rouco e o cheiro de álcool despertaram-na e, sobressaltada, sentou-se na cama.

— Ainda está acordada, meu amor?

— Vá para seu quarto, Mike — ordenou ela, reconhecendo-lhe o vulto.

— Não desta vez, milady. Não desta vez.

A cama rangeu quando ele se deixou cair pesadamente sobre o colchão.

Embora sonolenta, ela teve agilidade suficiente para pu lar fora da cama e tentar correr na direção da porta.

— Bella? Espere! — gritou ele, erguendo-se e conseguindo detê-la, antes que alcançasse a saída.

Mike a segurou pelos ombros e, com os lábios ávidos, procurou-lhe a boca para beijá-la.

— Não, Mike! — berrou ela, tentando desvencilhar-se.

Ouviu o barulho da camisola rasgando-se sob a pressão dos dedos grossos, enquanto ele a puxava para a cama.

— Não tem idéia de como sonhei com este momento.

Ela apenas lhe via o vulto e sentia o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu. A boca aberta do homem procurava os lábios femininos.

Apavorada e cheia de asco, ela conseguiu empurrá-lo.

— Pare com isso ou poderei machucá-la. Só quero fazer amor com você. — Mike já se achava no direito de tratá-la daquela forma tão vulgar. — Vai gostar, prometo. Depois nos casamos e, juntos, aproveitaremos a fortuna dos Black.

Bella percebeu que ele começava a erguer-lhe a camisola. Procurou, desesperadamente, algo com o qual pudesse de fender-se e afastá-lo de cima dela. Tudo que conseguiu al cançar foi o castiçal de metal na mesinha ao lado da cama.

— Eu sempre quis que você me amasse. Esperei com pa ciência todos esses anos. Mas agora, já que não há outro jeito, vou forçá-la...

Sem saber como, ela o atingiu na cabeça.

Mike tombou pesadamente sobre o seu corpo. A duquesa sentiu um líquido quente espalhar-se sobre o peito. Apavo rada, e sem tempo para raciocinar, remexeu-se com todas as forças e conseguiu desvencilhar-se, escorregando por bai xo do corpo inerte do poeta, terminando por cair no chão. Recuperando o equilíbrio, ergueu-se e permaneceu por al guns segundos olhando para o homem estendido em sua cama. Apesar da pouca iluminação que provinha apenas dos raios da lua cheia que atravessavam as frestas da janela, percebeu que Mike estava imóvel.

— Oh, meu Deus! Eu o matei! — exclamou ela, ao mesmo tempo em que um tremor incontrolável lhe sacudia inteira.

— Que vou fazer agora? — perguntava-se, apavorada, com as mãos na cabeça.

O primeiro pensamento que lhe veio à mente foi o de fugir dali o mais rápido possível. Poderia pedir ao cocheiro que lhe selasse um cavalo e iria para Londres...

Não! Não seria uma boa idéia, refletiu. Seria melhor pro curar Alice. E foi o que fez.

Oh, Deus! Ajude-me, Bella rezou baixinho, ao procurar a entrada que permitia o acesso à escadaria que conduzia aos quartos dos serviçais. Nunca tinha estado lá, mas imaginava onde seria.

Deu um longo suspiro para tomar coragem e encaminhou-se para a porta que ficava do outro lado do hall, no andar térreo. Porém, antes que a abrisse, foi agarrada por trás e suspensa no ar por dois braços longos e fortes. Por conta do susto, ela começou a espernear.

— Pare com isso, madame. — A poderosa voz do brutamontes advertia, enquanto caminhava, segurando-a pela cintura e mantendo-a erguida.

Com um dos pés, o homem chutou uma das portas que ficava do outro lado do hall. Depois de entrar, ele a colocou no chão, embora a mantivesse aprisionada pelos braços.

Bella sentiu o coração disparado e a respiração ofegante.

— O que significa isso? — perguntou Edward ao homem que acabava de entrar no aposento, segurando a duquesa.

— Eu a apanhei tentando escapar pela saída dos criados.

O escocês aproximou-se para inspecioná-la mais de perto.

Bella notou que o duque trajava um robe comprido, num tom verde-claro, que o fazia parecer ainda mais alto.

— O que aconteceu? Está coberta de sangue! — ele quis saber surpreso.

— Mike... — Bella começou a falar, mas não conseguiu prosseguir.

Apesar do desespero, a simples presença daquele homem deslumbrante a confundia ainda mais.

— Precisa me contar o que houve ou não poderei ajudá-la — Edward disse com firmeza.

— Eu... — Um soluço a interrompeu por alguns segundos. — Acho... que o matei.

— Como? Por quê?

Novas lágrimas a impediram de responder.

O duque tirou o roupão e jogou-o em cima da cama. Depois vestiu uma calça preta e camisa da mesma cor. Para finali zar, pôs uma capa também negra. Os cabelos claros bagunçados, bem como os olhos reluziam sob a fraca luz do ambiente.

O homem que segurava a duquesa libertou-a. Ela, porém, mal conseguia manter-se em pé, por conta dos tremores.

— Onde ele está? — ele quis saber.

— Na... na minha... cama.

Edward meneou a cabeça em reprovação.

— Sir Newton entrou no meu quarto no meio da noite e... o mandei embora, mas ele... — Mais soluços entrecortavam suas palavras. Até que, por fim, despejou de uma só vez: — Juro que não queria que isso acontecesse.

— É difícil acreditar que tenha acontecido algo que não houvesse planejado antes... — murmurou Edward. Em segui da, ergueu os olhos para o outro homem:—Viu mais alguém, Jasper?

— Não. Ela estava sozinha.

— Nenhuma testemunha?

O homem negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Esteve de plantão por toda a noite?

— Sim.

— Então como ele subiu as escadas sem que o visse?

Bella explodiu, angustiada:

— Pare com isso! Não está entendendo? Ele tentou...

Edward virou-se para a duquesa e ela desejou que não o tivesse feito. Não havia nem sequer um mínimo ponto na quele imenso corpo que não estivesse tensionado. Em silêncio, Edward aproximou-se e, estendendo as mãos, ergueu a par te da frente da camisola, que estava rasgada, e colocou-a de volta nos ombros roliços e miúdos. O tecido de algodão branco estava tinto de sangue.

— Ele queria... rasgou minha camisola.

Os nervos retesados do maxilar quadrangular do escocês revelavam a fúria por trás dos traços definidos.

— Não ouse sair deste quarto — o duque esbravejou.

— Mas...

— É uma ordem. — Depois se dirigiu a Jasper: — Limpe tudo aqui. Mas antes queime a camisola dela e arranje-lhe algo para vestir.

Terminadas as determinações, Edward saiu e bateu a porta atrás de si.

— A senhora o ouviu. Dê-me a camisola — pediu o brutamontes assim que ficaram a sós.

Ela meneou a cabeça em negativa.

— É uma ordem do duque.

— Não sou obrigada a obedecer às ordens dele.

— Então terei que tirar a camisola à força.

— Não ousaria.

— Não me force a provar.

Bella imaginou que ele seria bem capaz disso. Resolveu ceder.

— Há algum lugar onde eu possa ter privacidade?

Ele gesticulou com a cabeça para a divisória decorativa que ocultava o lavatório.

— Não demore, ou poderemos ser surpreendidos por al guém antes que eu tenha tempo de queimar a roupa.

Ela caminhou com passos lentos, como se carregasse o mundo nas costas. Não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido em tão pouco tempo. Havia matado Mike e agora envolvera o duque de Cullen nas suas intermináveis confusões. A julgar pela atitude do escocês, Bella desconfiava que ele fosse tentar encobrir o crime, para impedir que fosse presa.

Mas o que aconteceria quando encontrassem o corpo de Mike? E o que viria a seguir, quando soubessem que ele estava na cama dela? Se todos pensavam que eram amantes, quem acreditaria em sua história? O mais provável era que imaginassem um crime passional.

Bella mergulhou as mãos na vasilha com água e banhou o rosto por diversas vezes. Depois olhou no espelho e assus tou-se com a própria palidez. Havia assassinado um homem e não tinha como voltar atrás. Afundou o rosto na toalha para secar as lágrimas. Porém, tudo era inútil. Pecara contra os mandamentos divinos. Tinha matado Mike e sua alma estava perdida.

Lentamente foi despindo a camisola ensangüentada, mas não parava de soluçar.

— Eu a avisei, milady. Não posso esperar mais.

O grandalhão estava ao lado dela, com as linhas do rosto endurecidas e os lábios contraídos. Em segundos, livrou-a da roupa e se afastou. Logo depois a porta foi aberta e fechada novamente. Restou apenas um silêncio pesaroso. Bella abai xou a cabeça e permaneceu assim por um longo tempo.

* * *

Então, gostaram?

Eu adorroo essa história. Acho o Ed muito gato com aquele jeito seco e indiferente. E a Bella com o segredo o do seu primeiro casamento...

O nome do livro eriginal tambem é Indomável conquistador, caso queiram saber.

Estou tentando adapatar um cap por dia, mas só vou continuar fazendo isso se me deixarem coments.

Aproveitando, eu queria agradecer a Margarite me sinto super feliz quando alguem diz que está amando uma das minhas fics ( passem pelas outas tambem, estou adaptando outro livro chamado Fallen, que é muito, muito legal).

Espero voces amanhã e não se esqueçam de comentar.

Bejinhos


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III**_

Horas de angústia e silêncio para Bella se arrastaram nos aposentos do duque. Mais pareceram séculos. An dando de um canto para outro, vestida no robe verde de Edward, ainda assim, sentia os pés congelados. Vasculhou o armário do escocês e encontrou um par de meias pretas de lã grossa. Calçou-as. Eram tão compridas que a agasalhavam até os joelhos. Reparou que a maioria das roupas dele era em tom verde, vermelho e preto. As cores que repre sentavam o clã dos Cullen.

O relógio de parede, colocado no hall, podia ser ouvido badalando quatro horas da manhã.

Aonde Edward teria ido? ela se perguntava. Talvez sumir com o corpo de Mike?

Apesar de bem agasalhada, ainda tremia. Possivelmente, pela extrema tensão. Como explicariam o sumiço de sir Mike Newton? Ele não poderia simplesmente desaparecer! Alguém que fosse mais chegado a ele, com certeza o procuraria. Por um instante, sentiu-se envergonhada de nunca haver lhe perguntado sobre uma sua família.

Será que essa seria mais uma lição a ser aprendida? Tal vez Edward tivesse razão ao lhe dizer que precisava de algu mas aulas. E, quem sabe, nesse exato momento, alguém estivesse falando com Barrigan e aguardando os policiais para prendê-la.

O som da maçaneta da porta girando atraiu-lhe a atenção.

O coração deu pulos ao ver Edward entrar acompanhado de Barrigan e quatro seguranças, além do visconde de Beckon. Porém, quem lhe chamou mais a atenção foi um senhor alto e robusto, trajando um agasalho de lã acinzentado, co mum aos inspetores de polícia.

— Desculpe, querida. Não pude preveni-la antes. Estes homens querem falar com você.

Ela sentiu o chão sumir a seus pés.

Edward adiantou-se e, com um dos braços longos e fortes, enlaçou a cintura delgada de Bella, colando-lhe o corpo ao seu. Ela ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, sem nada entender. Viu apenas as reluzentes faíscas caramelo nos olhos dourados, que apesar da gravidade da situação pareciam sorrir.

— Foi como eu lhes disse, cavalheiros. Não era necessário perturbar minha esposa.

Esposa? O que significava aquilo, Bella surpreendeu-se.

Edward intensificou tanto o abraço que ela foi obrigada a ficar na ponta dos pés, apoiar uma das mãos nas costas do escocês e depois lhe agarrar o cinto para poder equilibrar-se.

— Sinto muito, Alteza. Mas tenho algumas perguntas a fazer — pronunciou-se o inspetor.

Bella ouvia a voz grossa e imponente do oficial, que parecia vir de muito longe. Sentia como se estivesse vivendo um pesadelo, do qual poderia acordar a qualquer momento. Com grande esforço, dirigiu-se ao duque:

— Contou... a eles...

Antes que terminasse a frase, ele a interrompeu:

— Sim. Mas estão relutantes em aceitar o óbvio. Querem ouvir dos seus lábios.

— O quê? — perguntou ela, de forma automática.

— Que esteve aqui durante a noite toda — respondeu Edward com um sorriso e ao mesmo tempo inclinando a cabeça e afagando as faces delicadas com a ponta do nariz.

Um dos homens tossiu fazendo um ruído insinuante, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. Estava nos braços de Edward, nos aposentos dele e sendo abordada por um policial sobre o assassinato de Mike Newton.

Bella entendeu, por fim, o plano de Edward. Ele era, sem dúvida, um excelente ator. Estava arriscando-se para pro tegê-la! O que era uma grande tolice. Tomara que ele saiba o que está fazendo, pensou a duquesa, com um suspiro.

— Bella? — A voz de Edward a tirou dos devaneios. — Eles estão aguardando sua confirmação.

— Bem, eu... — titubeou ela, sem saber o que dizer.

— Isso é mesmo necessário? Eu estava aguardando para anunciar nosso casamento depois que os papéis chegassem a Londres.

Casamento? Bella interrogou-se em pensamento. Do que aquele homem estava falando afinal?

— Receio que não será possível, depois do terrível acidente no quarto da duquesa — respondeu o inspetor.

Bella sentiu as pernas bambearem, mas como estava se gura nos braços de Edward, não dava para ninguém perceber.

— Como lorde Barrigan e eu estávamos comentando, deve ter sido um ladrão — falou o duque, olhando para o anfitrião.

— Parece que sir Newton ouviu algum barulho e foi inves tigar — acrescentou Barrigan.

— Ele está... — arriscou Bella, sem coragem para termi nar a frase.

— Inconsciente. Ainda não sabemos a gravidade do seu estado. — Foi lorde Barrigan que respondeu.

Bella deu graças a Deus que Edward ainda a estivesse abra çando. Caso contrário, poderia desfalecer e cair ao chão.

— É lastimável que tudo isso tenha ocorrido nos seus apo sentos, milady — prosseguiu Barrigan, falando tão alto que poderia acordar qualquer um que ainda estivesse dormindo. — Por outro lado, estou surpreso com a novidade do seu casamento com Cullen. Como conseguiram disfarçar tão bem, Bella?

O inspetor tossiu intencionalmente e interveio na conversa:

— Milady, confirma que esteve a noite inteira neste quar to com o duque de Cullen?

— Eu já lhe disse isso! — exclamou Edward, em tom de contrariedade.

Bella tocou no queixo do duque, forçando-o a mover o rosto na direção dela. Depois falou coma voz melosa:

— Acalme-se, querido.

Não havia outra escolha, a não ser colaborar com a atua ção. Era uma questão de sobrevivência. E, sinceramente, esperava que estivesse fazendo a escolha certa.

— Confirma que estão casados? — insistiu o chefe de po lícia.

Bella olhou para Edward antes de responder, que continuava imóvel e tenso. Mas com o olhar, respondeu que sim com um sinal de cabeça.

— Por que duvida da palavra do duque? Acha correto, inspetor? — questionou ela com uma entonação arrogante.

O oficial corou.

— Perdoe-me, milady. É que existem alguns fatos que estão me atordoando. — Ele respirou fundo, antes de pros seguir: — Os lençóis da cama estavam revoltos, evidenciando que alguém os tinha usado. Como a senhora confirma ter dormido aqui, isso me deixa intrigado. Além do mais, havia um robe feminino na cadeira, ao lado da cama. A menos que tenha emprestado o quarto a uma outra dama, não sei como esclarecer o ocorrido.

Bella estreitou o olhar. O homem era obstinado, pensou. Tinha que improvisar algo, e rápido.

— Já que não poderemos mais guardar segredo sobre nosso casamento, é melhor dizermos logo a verdade, não é, querido?

Edward limitou-se a assentir.

Ela encarou o inspetor e procurou falar com segurança:

— Remexi os lençóis para dar a impressão de que tinha dormido ali. E, pela mesma razão, deixei o robe na cadeira. Preparei a cena toda para que, quando minha aia chegasse, não suspeitasse de nada. Assim evitaria comentários mal dosos. — Com um suspiro provocado, acrescentou: — Nunca imaginaria o que iria acontecer com sir Mike. Acredito que tive muita sorte por não estar lá, quando o ladrão entrou.

— Bem, acho que está tudo explicado — concordou o chefe de polícia. Depois, direcionou a atenção para Edward: — Sem querer ser impertinente, poderia me informar a data do ca samento e a igreja? Apenas para registro.

Bella empalideceu. E, sem querer, fechou os olhos. O ho mem não desistia!

Edward tomou fôlego e, com uma postura de indiferença e um sotaque escocês acentuado, respondeu:

— Não vejo no que isso possa interessar. Porém, segundo as leis da Escócia, se um homem e uma mulher se declaram casados, perante testemunhas e na frente de uma autorida de, isso é tido como verdadeiro. — Com um gesto dramático, finalizou: — Todos os presentes aqui ouviram nossa decla ração. E o senhor, inspetor, é um representante da lei.

Os homens se entreolharam sem entender.

— Pelas leis escocesas, lady Isabella Swan é agora minha esposa, a duquesa de Cullen — informou Edward com ar solene. — Agora, se os cavalheiros não se importam, gosta ríamos de desfrutar a nossa devida privacidade.

Bella esforçou-se para abrir as pálpebras pesadas pelo sono, ao sentir o calor do sol em seu rosto, no momento em que Alice abriu as cortinas da janela.

— Bem... após uma noite de aventuras, está com uma bela aparência! — exclamou a criada.

— Alice! — espantou-se Bella, enquanto percorria o am biente com o olhar, recordando-se vagamente do acontecido horas antes.

— Deixe-me tentar entender o que aconteceu... Quando me recolhi ontem à noite, deixei milady acomodada; sir Mike Newton foi encontrado naquela mesma cama, em meio aos lençóis amarfanhados e manchados de sangue.

— Alice... — Bella tornou a chamar, enquanto procurava afastar o sono, esfregando os olhos com as mãos.

A aia prosseguiu, evitando a interrupção:

— Porém, milady não estava lá. E, sim, na cama do rico escocês, com quem se declarou casada!

A criada fez uma pausa, como se quisesse produzir um efeito dramático. Bella não teve coragem de encará-la. Com o olhar baixo, pediu:

— Será que pode me trazer um pouco de água? Estou com uma terrível dor de cabeça!

— Não é para menos! Juro que, quando me contaram, considerei impossível... Sei o que pensa sobre um novo rela cionamento... — Enquanto enchia um copo com a água fresca da moringa posta sobre a mesa, num dos cantos do quarto, aproveitou para dar uma pausa. Depois prosseguiu: — Bem, pelo menos, até ontem eu achava que sabia o que passava em sua cabeça.

Bella acompanhava os movimentos da aia pelo espelho da parede, que ficava do lado direito da cama.

— De qualquer forma, é fácil entender por que milady se derreteu nos braços daquele homem fascinante! — exclamou Alice e ofereceu-lhe o copo com o líquido.

Após tomar um gole de água, Bella meneou a cabeça em protesto:

— Não é nada do que está pensando.

— Ah, é mesmo? Então me explique o que aconteceu com sua camisola.

— Foi queimada.

— Queimada?

— Sim. E, provavelmente, as cinzas foram levadas pelo vento.

— Que homem queimaria a camisola da esposa?

— Aquele que quisesse destruir as manchas de sangue no tecido.

A criada ficou pensativa e Bella desviou o olhar.

— Então... foi isso que aconteceu... eu deveria ter dormido lá! Se fosse comigo, o desaforado do poeta teria realmente se machucado. Era o que merecia! Não um simples corte na testa...

— Um simples corte? — repetiu Bella, surpresa.

— Pelo menos foi o que o médico disse a Barrigan. O sangramento foi abundante porque atingiu o supercílio. — Percebendo que Bella empalidecera, perguntou: — Está se sen tindo bem?

— Preciso falar com Edward imediatamente e parar com essa encenação toda. Traga-me um vestido, Alice.

— Eu já trouxe o azul com os botões de madrepérola. Mas, se quiser, posso escolher outro, uma vez que o duque deu ordens para que buscassem todas as suas roupas e os aces sórios e fechassem a casa de milady em Londres.

— Ele fez o quê? — Bella gritou, afastando os lençóis e erguendo-se. — Quando? E com permissão de quem?

A aia deu um risinho debochado.

— O duque não dá tempo para ninguém respirar. E exige que cumpram suas ordens no ato. Tem tantos servos que nem consegui contar. Parece que estão se preparando desde quatro horas da madrugada.

— Preparando-se para quê?

— O duque ordenou que as carruagens estivessem prontas para a viagem. Ele quer voltar para a Escócia o mais breve possível. E, quanto a mim, já que não fui participada por ninguém, prefiro ficar em Londres.

— Oh, não! Ele não pode fazer isso!

— Não só pode, como fez.

Bella socou o travesseiro e desabafou:

— Como pode? Nem mesmo tivemos tempo de conversar direito!

— Não falou sobre Masen?

— É o que estou dizendo! Não tive oportunidade.

— Passou a noite nos braços dele e não teve tempo para conversar? Que incrível! — A criada ergueu o avental e co briu o rosto para ocultar o rubor.

— Não passei a noite nos braços dele! Tudo isso é sim plesmente ridículo!

Alice baixou o avental, mas pelo olhar ficou óbvio que ela não estava totalmente convencida com as explicações. Mes mo assim, procurando afastar o embaraçoso assunto, pros seguiu informando-a das notícias que ouvira:

— Segundo Barton, a esposa de Mick, o homem de confiança do duque, parece que Sua Alteza não quer ficar aqui um minuto a mais do que o necessário. Ela também me re velou que Edward Cullen veio a Londres especialmente para escolher uma noiva. E, agora que a encontrou, precisa voltar rápido para a Escócia.

— Que loucura! Tenho que falar com ele agora mesmo! Traga o vestido,Alice.

— O azul?

— Qualquer um! Depressa!

Bella mais atrapalhava do que ajudava Alice com o ves tido. Havia tantos botões nas costas e mangas da roupa que ficava difícil abotoá-los, com a duquesa se agitando daquela maneira.

Se Mike sofrera apenas um corte sem conseqüências gra ves, por que Edward a havia feito acreditar no pior e concordar com a farsa do casamento? — pensou Bella, tentando dar algum sentido àquela história toda. Condenava-se por ter entrado em pânico. Se tivesse acendido as velas do candelabro prin cipal do quarto, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Agora era tar de para lamentar-se, porém, ainda podia fazer algo para im pedir que a notícia do casamento com o duque se espalhasse.

Alice recusou-se a deixá-la sair sem, pelo menos, prender os cabelos. Porém, com toda aquela pressa da senhora, o resultado não foi dos melhores. O penteado não tinha nada de artístico, como era de costume. Mas estava apresentável.

Em meio aos protestos da criada, Bella saiu, apressada, e desceu a escadaria. Ao passar pela sala de estar, deparou com Jessica e Beth, sentadas lado a lado no sofá central, saboreando um chá.

— Alguém viu o duque de Cullen? — perguntou Bella para Jessica, ignorando os protocolos.

Não havia tempo a perder com maneirismos. Precisava parar com aquela loucura!

— Seu vestido é deslumbrante, Bella! Quanto pagou por ele?

— Posso dá-lo de presente, Jessica, se me disser com ra pidez onde posso encontrar o duque.

Lady Beth ficou chocada, mas, por trás da mão enluvada que lhe encobria a boca, podia-se perceber um sorriso zombeteiro,

— Seu novo marido está na biblioteca, despachando or dens, como se estivesse num gabinete militar... — Jessica respondeu arqueando a sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa.

— Meu novo... Ora, não importa! — Não era o momento para dar explicações. O importante seria evitar que a notícia chegasse aos círculos sociais londrinos. — Obrigada — res pondeu com calma e forçou um sorriso de despedida.

— Não precisa agradecer. O vestido será uma boa recom pensa! — exclamou Jessica, rindo das próprias palavras.

Bella nunca tinha visitado a biblioteca da casa de Barrigan, por isso não tinha idéia de onde ficava. A leitura não era um dos seus passatempos favoritos. Sendo assim, pediu a um serviçal que a acompanhasse.

— Alteza, a duquesa de Cullen! — anunciou o criado e depois abriu a porta dupla para que Bella entrasse.

Ela cerrou os punhos e estreitou os lábios.

— Bella, querida! Acomode-se — falou Edward, apontando para uma poltrona próxima e em seguida voltando o olhar para o que estava fazendo.

Ela preferiu ficar em pé e aguardar pela atenção dele.

Enquanto isso, observou que cortinas abertas permitiam a visão do esplendoroso jardim. Um pouco mais adiante, viu a madeira branca do coreto destacando-se por entre os dife rentes tons de verde das árvores. Ali foi palco do primeiro desentendimento entre ela e o duque, embora não tenham se encontrado, Edward a viu com Mike dando início à falsa suspeita que ela teria montado alguma estratégia.

Edward estava trajando um vistoso casaco de tweed casta nho e branco, uma camisa branca e uma calça justa de couro marrom, com as barras introduzidas nas botas de cano longo. Permanecia atrás da escrivaninha, mas não estava sentado.

Posicionava-se de lado, com um dos pés apoiado numa ban queta, analisando e assinando um punhado de papéis sobre o próprio joelho. De vez em quando, inclinava o corpo para mergulhar a pena no tinteiro sobre a escrivaninha. Ao es tender o braço, os bordados com fios de ouro nas mangas ficavam à mostra, contrastando com a cor mais escura das calças. Os cabelos bagunçados reluziam sob os raios do sol, evidenciando os fios sedosos e bem cuidados.

Bella engoliu em seco. A imagem daquele homem irresistivelmente bonito era de tirar o fôlego de qualquer mulher.

— Está ordenando que eu me sente, ou é apenas uma gentileza?

— Apenas cumprindo uma formalidade — respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis. — Faça o que achar melhor.

— Está bem, Edward. Preciso falar com você.

— Estou ouvindo.

Ela deu um suspiro profundo.

— Não vou com você para a Escócia.

— Isso não está em discussão. Já decidi por nós dois.

Bella arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que relaxou o queixo, ficando boquiaberta! Ele a estava tratando como se fosse um dos seus subalternos!

— Não está entendendo? — protestou ela.

Edward parou o que estava fazendo para encará-la:

— Quem não está entendendo é você, Bella. E, a propósito, deveria despender um pouco mais de tempo com a toalete. Não está se apresentando de modo apropriado para uma duquesa.

— Como disse?

— A menos que queira aparentar que saiu da cama às pressas — finalizou o duque, sem se importar com o espanto dela.

Bella sentiu-se corar desde a raiz dos cabelos até a ponta dos pés. Nunca em sua vida sofrerá tamanha afronta. A in dignação foi tamanha que as palavras ficaram presas na garganta, porém seu semblante de total desespero foi mais loquaz do que qualquer frase.

Edward retornou a atenção para os papéis e ela limitou-se a observar-lhe o ato mecânico de molhar a ponta da caneta no tinteiro várias vezes, enquanto recuperava a calma. Sabia que ele organizava a lista do que precisariam para a viagem.

— Está desperdiçando seu tempo e o meu Edward. — Ela sentenciou, reassumindo o tom casual que pretendia. — Lembra-se que me disse que ao menos gostava de mim? E melhor pararmos com essa farsa agora, antes que vire um escândalo. — A voz não saía tão calma como desejava, mas também não demonstrava a fúria que a consumia. — Recu so-me terminantemente a viajar para a Escócia.

— Não tem escolha, Bella. Perante as leis escocesas, es tamos casados. E, como minha mulher, você tem a obrigação de me acompanhar.

— Mas, não sou sua mulher!

— É sim. Um grupo de testemunhas e um representante da lei a ouviram declarar que somos casados. Seria mais fácil se os seus sentimentos por mim fossem mais amistosos.

— Não pode me forçar a ir. Não pode!

— Não discuta com o óbvio. Você é minha esposa. E como tenho de retornar à minha casa, que agora é sua tam bém, deve me acompanhar.

Ela fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos.

Edward abandonou a pena e os papéis sobre a escrivaninha. Tirou o pé da banqueta e abotoou o paletó. Depois, contornou a mesa, ficando frente a ela.

— Espera uma explicação melhor? Muito bem. Vou-lhe dar.

Bella abriu os olhos e encarou-o apreensiva.

— Como chefe do clã dos Cullen, preciso permanecer no castelo. E uma tradição muito antiga. Se por acaso es queceu as lições de História, esclareço que todas as questões relativas ao clã dependem da aprovação do duque. Fui obri gado a sair de lá para vir a Londres, porque não queria me casar com a mulher que estava predestinada a mim, a filha mais nova dos Volture. Agora que estou livre dessa obri gação, devo retornar o mais breve possível.

— Obrigação? Uma Volture?

Edward sorriu e confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Estava determinado que o próximo duque deveria se casar com lady Jane Volture. Só faltava marcar a data da cerimônia. E você... Bella... acabou se tornando a minha salvação! Serei eternamente grato por isso.

— Está dizendo que planejou tudo para escapar desse casamento?

A duquesa se agarrou ao espaldar de uma cadeira para não cair, pois suas pernas fraquejaram. Apesar de a história dele fazer sentido, era loucura demais ela ser uma das per sonagens principais da trama.

Edward aproximou-se da janela e, colocando as mãos nos quadris, observou a vista por um momento. Depois girou o corpo e tornou a enfrentá-la.

— Não fiz de tudo para protegê-la?

— Mas o ferimento de Mike foi apenas superficial!

— É verdade. Aliás, Newton já voltou para Londres. Não o queria aqui, próximo a você.

— Engano seu!

Ele deu de ombros.

— Talvez. Mas prefiro pensar que foi um arranjo mútuo.

— Mútuo? Não quero ser sua esposa.

— Não quer ser minha esposa ou não quer ser esposa de ninguém?

Como Bella poderia responder se ele acabara de tocar em sua ferida e jamais imaginara que alguém chegaria a tanto. Preferiu silenciar. Então, para ganhar tempo, começou a abotoar as madrepérolas de uma das mangas, que havia sido esquecida.

— Sem resposta? Muitas vezes o silêncio diz tudo — Edward retorquiu com ar vitorioso. — Além do mais, é muito tarde para voltar atrás.

— Não conhece as minhas razões.

Ele estufou o largo peito com um profundo suspiro:

— Quer que as enumere?

Ela o desafiou, empinando o queixo.

— Pois bem. É uma mulher muito bonita. E sabe disso. Por essa razão, brinca com os sentimentos dos homens, pouco se importando com o sofrimento alheio. Você os trata como se fossem brinquedos, que pode jogar fora quando cansa de brincar. Acho que é por essa razão que é chamada de Dama de Gelo nas caricaturas. Creio que também tem consciência disso. — Após uma pausa para respirar fundo, concluiu: — Parece querer punir todos os homens do mundo por algo que algum deles lhe fez. Só não sei qual, dentre a legião de ad miradores, foi o que a magoou tão profundamente.

Bella quase perdeu o controle dos dedos que mantinha ocupados em abotoar as madrepérolas.

— E melhor que seja mesmo uma grande atriz ou nossa união poderá ser bem desinteressante. — Ele a desafiou, segurando-lhe o queixo, desarmando-a.

— Posso ter outras razões para tornar-me insuportável, Edward.

— Tarde demais!

Bella o observou de olhos semicerrados, como se não qui sesse perder nenhum detalhe dos sinais da personalidade marcante daquele homem que agora se via no direito de lhe dar ordens.

Sem dar maiores satisfações, Edward simplesmente virou-se, deixando-a sozinha na biblioteca. Mas que pessoa mais deplorável. Fala o que quer, mas recusa-se a ouvir o que não lhe convém, ela pensou ao observar que a porta já estava quase totalmente fechada.

— Edward! — chamou, antes que ele a fechasse por completo.

Precisava falar sobre Masen. Era uma forma de desarmá-lo e aquele era o momento mais adequado, pois lhe serviria a dois propósitos.

— Tarde demais! — ele repetiu.

— Há uma coisa que preciso lhe contar.

— Haverá muito tempo durante a viagem. E espero não ter que arrastá-la.

Sem mais palavras, ele saiu, apressado.

Na manhã seguinte, a carruagem do duque de Cullen já estava parada em frente ao casarão, pronta para partir.

Edward não teve de usar a força para que Bella o acompa nhasse. Nem mesmo precisaria ter enviado Jasper para es coltá-la. Ela estava constrangida demais para se rebelar. A pele do rosto parecia estar mais clara, tornando mais escuro o chocolate dos seus olhos. O vestido de seda em tom avermelhado e detalhes dourados atraíam olhares admirados por onde passava.

O dia prometia ser claro e firme. Não havia nuvens que denunciassem a ocorrência de chuvas. Por isso, a criada en viada por lady Beth insistira num penteado menos sofisti cado. Tinha prendido apenas uma parte dos longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados, entrelaçando-os no alto da cabeça, com trancas miú das e em camadas circulares, finalizando com um arranjo delicado de miniaturas de rosas vermelhas. O restante dos fios soltos caíam-lhe como uma cascata pelas costas. O trabalho artístico levara cerca de duas horas. Dessa vez, o duque não teria do que reclamar de sua aparência, a não ser do atraso proposital. Porém ao encontrá-lo ela ficou desapontada porque Edward não deu nenhum sinal se havia gos tado ou não de seus trajes e penteado.

Antes de entrar na carruagem, Bella despediu-se dos de mais convidados de Barrigan e acenou para os criados.

Jasper ajudou-a a subir na cabine e entregou-lhe a pequena bolsa e demais pertences pessoais, que, provavelmente, pre cisaria na viagem. Ela suspirou, desanimada. Teria de acos tumar-se sem a ajuda de Alice...

Enquanto alisava as pregas do vestido, sua atenção foi desviada para o grupo de mulheres que, sorrindo, gritavam para que ela não se esquecesse da promessa feita a Jessica, de presenteá-la com o vestido azul de botões de madrepérola.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça, garantindo que não esque ceria.

Quando o anfitrião se aproximou da janela para se des pedir, a duquesa falou:

— Obrigada pela hospitalidade, lorde Barrigan. Espero poder retribuir.

— Com certeza, milady. Não se esqueça de recordar o duque do convite feito para que eu conheça o castelo. Assim que tiver oportunidade e disposição para me aventurar na Escócia, irei visitá-los. — Com um sorriso matreiro nos lá bios, concluiu: — Sabia que um dia alguém seria capaz de derreter esse coração de gelo. Só não esperava que fosse um bárbaro escocês!

Havia, pelo menos, uma dúzia de cavaleiros escoltando a carruagem onde Bella viajava. Ainda não tinha visto Edward. Imaginava que ele estivesse entre a comitiva montada. Me lhor assim, pois não estava disposta a aturar-lhe a compa nhia. Principalmente depois de ter passado a noite inteira sem dormir.

Ela reclinou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. As lembranças a atordoavam. Não tinha como escapar da situação em que se colocara, ou melhor, que Edward a havia forçado a aceitar. Era a mais pura verdade. Porém, não deveria estranhar, já que tudo em sua vida sempre lhe fora imposto.

Sentia-se como se fosse uma propriedade do duque. Ainda bem que tivera tempo de mandar Alice para Londres, a fim de apanhar Masen antes que o duque fechasse o cerco à sua volta após os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Os pensamentos retornaram para sua tentativa frustrada de retomar a liberdade...

Deixara de comparecer ao jantar de despedida, que Barrigan oferecera, alegando uma forte dor de cabeça, e permaneceu recolhida aos novos aposentos que lhe destinaram, vizinhos aos que o duque ocupava. Entre a bagagem que fora trazida de sua casa em Londres, encontrou um traje masculino, que tinha pertencido ao falecido marido, e o vestiu. Esperou até que o relógio de parede marcasse duas horas da madrugada e saiu. Evitou a escada principal e dirigiu-se para a ala dos serviçais. Dessa vez, porém, procurou ser mais cuidadosa. Primeiro espiou o hall, para certificar-se de que não havia nenhum guarda por ali. Então utilizou a escadaria reservada aos criados, caminhando na ponta dos pés.

Tudo que precisava era alcançar sua carruagem. Não sa bia, porém, que Edward a havia despachado para a casa dos Black, com os criados. E, no lugar, dispusera de uma das carruagens dos Cullen. Mas não foi essa a razão do fra casso da façanha.

Havia uma saída no final do primeiro lance de escadas que dava na cozinha. Constatou que não tinha ninguém ali no momento, então entrou. Cruzou rapidamente o espaço até a porta dos fundos. Quando a abriu, deparou com o vulto enorme de Jasper, barrando-lhe a passagem.

A única reação que teve foi um riso forçado, daqueles que já estava acostumada.

O homem nada disse. Apenas apontou-lhe um dos enor mes dedos, num gesto claro de repreensão. Nem foi preciso que a escoltasse de volta ao quarto. Bella sabia bem o cami nho. Morta de vergonha, ouviu o barulho da fechadura sendo trancada pelo lado de fora, logo após ter entrado no aposento.

Só lhe restava tentar a janela. Foi o que fez. Porém, ao abrir a veneziana, deparou com os olhares reprovadores de dois escoceses trajados de preto. O duque ordenara a guarda de todas as saídas. Ela praguejou baixinho enquanto fechava as persianas. Era mais prisioneira agora do que o fora no primeiro casamento!

A voz de Edward atrás dela a assustou, fazendo-a girar-se em um segundo. A porta do quarto estava aberta e ele reclinado no batente, usando o mesmo robe verde que ela vestira no dia em que havia ferido Mike.

— Bella, minha, querida. Estou chocado! Não sabia que gostava de passeios no meio da madrugada!

O duque adiantou-se dois passos, depois de fechar a porta.

— O que quer?

— Essa não é uma maneira gentil de receber seu marido.

— Não pode dormir aqui! — exclamou ela, com a voz trê mula.

— Por que não? É minha esposa.

— Não sou... não quero...

Edward aproximou-se e observou-a de cima a baixo, com o olhar divertido:

— Aonde pensou que chegaria, vestida dessa maneira? Nunca vi tantas curvas no corpo de um homem! A quem pensa que enganaria?

Bella desviou o olhar.

— Será que poderia me deixar dormir sossegada?

— Isso é o que chama de dormir?

— É exatamente o que vou fazer. Pode dispensar seus homens. Não vou tentar sair.

Ele deu uma gargalhada sonora.

— Espera que eu acredite? Além do quê, não posso mais retornar para a festa de Barrigan.

— É só vestir-se apropriadamente — insinuou ela, com sarcasmo.

— Oh, acho que estou vestido de modo apropriado para o que tenho em mente.

Bella sentiu o coração disparar. Teve de esforçar-se para não demonstrar a emoção. Edward não poderia desconfiar do calor que lhe invadia o corpo nem do suor que lhe umedecia a nuca por conta da simples menção em compartilhar a cama com ele.

— E o que acontecerá se eu gritar? — ela conseguiu per guntar com a voz embargada pelo nó que se formava na garganta.

— Ninguém que ouvisse se importaria — respondeu ele, deslizando as mãos pela abertura do robe na altura do peito. — É normal os noivos não conterem a atração sexual que sentem.

Ela sentiu as pernas bambearem e precisava de um apoio. O único que encontrou foi o batente da janela. E, com as mãos para trás, escorou-se nele.

— Não sinto atração por você. — Ela conseguiu dissimu lar, apesar do incômodo na garganta.

— Gostaria de testar?

Ela não esperou que ele se movesse. E, antes que pudesse evitar, gritou o mais alto que pode.

— Devo tomar isso como um não? — Edward indagou cal mamente e depois fez uma reverência respeitosa.

Ele está desistindo? Pensou a duquesa.

— Se resolver dar um novo passeio pode me chamar que eu a acompanharei. Estarei no meu quarto que você deve lembrar o caminho muito bem.

Quando Edward saiu do quarto, Bella ficou perplexa, parada no mesmo lugar sem saber ao certo se estava aliviada ou frustrada por ele não ter ao menos lhe roubado um beijo.

* * *

Post superrr rapido... no proximo cap eu fala mais!

Espero que gostem , viu?

E nao deixem de comentar...

Beijinhos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo IV**_

Finalmente a carruagem parou em uma estalagem. Bella suspirou aliviada, porque estava faminta e imaginou se Edward não a havia esquecido.

A cabine do veículo dos Cullen era surpreendente mente confortável, ela nunca viajara em uma carruagem tão luxuosa. Embora tivesse todo o cuidado com a postura, para não estragar as rosas do penteado, conseguiu tirar um breve cochilo.

Podia sentir a maciez do estofado, porque vestia menos anáguas do que o aconselhável para manter a forma e o vo lume da saia. O apropriado seriam dez, porém, optara por apenas quatro, uma vez que não conseguiria tal proeza, sem a assistência de Alice. O único inconveniente era o de ter que se manter em constante vigilância, para não amarrotar o tecido.

O espartilho que usava fora tão bem ajustado pela criada que lady Beth tinha lhe enviado, que quase a impedia de respirar. Embora ajudasse na postura, era uma verdadeira tortura ter que usar aquele apetrecho. Agora, além de des confortável, começava a esquentá-la. Bella teve vontade de livrar-se daquilo, mas sorriu ao imaginar se alguém a sur preendesse tentando se despir sozinha.

Contudo, deveria dar graças a Deus de viajar em tamanho conforto, em vez de estar sobre a sela de um animal, como provavelmente estaria o duque.

Será que Edward cavalgava o cavalo dourado? Bella refletiu e ao mesmo tempo condenou-se por tomar consciência que até aquela parte da viagem não pensara em outra coisa senão nele, em seu corpo, seus beijos...

— O duque reservou uma sala particular, Alteza. Poderia me acompanhar? — falou um dos cavaleiros de Edward, assim que abriu a porta da cabine.

Ela ergueu a barra da saia, segurando uma porção do tecido com uma das mãos e ofereceu a outra para que o ho mem a auxiliasse a descer.

Uma outra criada veio ao seu encontro e, com uma reve rência, pediu que Bella a acompanhasse até um dos quartos da hospedaria. Lá, a jovem ofereceu-lhe uma vasilha com água morna para que se refrescasse. Bella mergulhou o lenço no líquido e, com ele, limpou o suor do rosto e pescoço.

Depois, observou-se no espelho e notou que, com exceção de algumas rosas perdidas e umas poucas rugas na parte de trás da saia, ela estava impecável, quase da mesma forma como iniciara a viagem.

A criada a conduziu até a sala de jantar privativa, onde o duque a aguardava. Em seguida, retirou-se.

Edward parecia mais atraente do que de costume. A roupa esportiva emprestava-lhe um ar ainda mais sensual: calça caqui justa e ajustada dentro das botas que alcançavam os joelhos. A camisa ferrugem de musselina encorpada, com as mangas dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos, expunham par te dos braços claros.

Bella não pode lhe ver os detalhes do rosto por conta da fraca luz das velas sobre a mesa. Porém a sombra daquele corpo forte projetada na parede branca fez tremer-lhe os sen tidos, aguçando-os ainda mais. Naquela fração de segundo, ela recordou o perfume daqueles músculos, ouviu o descom passo de sua respiração ao beijá-la...

Porém havia frieza naqueles olhos dourados que a obser vavam agora; eram bem diferentes, mas suficientes para fa zê-la voltar de seus doces delírios.

Tinha que se apegar às poucas razões que a manteriam afastadas. Afinal, o biótipo de Edward não era dos que mais lhe agradavam. Era muito rude, como bem o dissera Mike, pouco tempo antes das confusões todas. Sem contar que seus modos também não eram os mais refinados, apesar do título nobre. Tudo aquilo parecia ter ocorrido séculos atrás em vez de alguns dias.

Bella preferia homens com cabelos negros e olhos escuros e não claros com olhos de um dourado indefinido como os do duque.

Contudo se lhe perguntassem, não teria explicações para a compulsão de não desviar os olhos daquele corpo viril. Sem contar que quando seus olhares se encontravam, ou quando ele sorria daquele jeito matreiro, seu corpo frágil respondia involuntariamente, deixando que fortes arrepios lhe levan tassem a pele dos recantos mais íntimos de seu corpo. Es perava, sinceramente, que ele nunca tivesse notado aquelas reações exacerbadas.

— Viajou confortavelmente até agora?

— Eu diria que foi aceitável — respondeu ela, enquanto se sentava graciosamente na cadeira do lado oposto de Edward.

— Quer sempre estar no controle da situação, não é? — perguntou ele, ironizando, enquanto a observava acomodar a saia, para não amarrotar.

Bella abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida pela entrada do dono da estalagem e de um ajudante.

— A sopa está servida, Alteza — disse o homem, com uma reverência tão exagerada que a duquesa mal conteve o riso.

— Parece comível... — murmurou Edward.

— Minha Sue cozinha tão bem quanto os melhores che fes de Londres. Posso garantir-lhe — o humilde senhor res pondeu indignado.

— Só poderei concordar depois da refeição — afirmou Edward, com indiferença. — Agora pode se retirar.

Edward aguardou que os homens saíssem, para perguntar à duquesa:

— Por que me olha com reprovação?

— Não estou fazendo isso.

— Está, sim, O que gostaria que eu dissesse se ainda nem provei a comida?

— É uma questão de delicadeza, suponho.

— Prefiro a sinceridade. Essas formalidades são para pes soas como você. Aliás, ontem à noite, dei uma espiada nos jornais de Londres. Não imaginava como era famosa nos círculos sociais.

Bella ignorou o comentário e serviu-se de uma fatia de pão fresco. Parecia saboroso e crocante.

— Experimente, Edward. Está delicioso.

— Estou tentando manter um diálogo com você.

— E estou respondendo educadamente. Não é o que de seja?

— Nunca exigi educação. Prefiro quando é sincera. Ad mito, entretanto, que há algumas coisas em você que não aprecio.

— Vai me dizer que quer que eu seja rude como você?

— Para mim, não faz a mínima diferença a forma como age. Só não gosto da maneira como flerta comigo.

— Eu? Flertando com você? — Ela abriu um daqueles sorrisos superficiais. — Deve estar enganado. Não perderia meu tempo com isso.

— Se bem me lembro, você gostou quando a beijei. Vai negar isso também?

Naquele instante, os dois homens da estalagem retorna ram à sala trazendo duas bandejas.

O cheiro de rosbife era inebriante. Após servirem a carne com legumes na manteiga, os homens se retiraram.

— E então? Não vai me responder? — insistiu o duque.

— Acho que está desviando minha atenção — respondeu ela, dissimulando a afronta. — Prefiro degustar a refeição. Por que não faz o mesmo? Sue é realmente uma cozinheira admirável.

— Não tem coragem para admitir? — Indiferente à indi ferença dela, insistiu no assunto.

— Vamos acabar com esta farsa — Bella falou em um tom mais alto do que o de costume, perdendo a paciência. —Tenho meu próprio patrimônio, independentemente dos Black. Em bora não seja tão vultoso quanto o seu, para mim é suficiente. Se me deixasse partir, eu lhe prometo que nunca mais ouvirá falar de mim.

— Acho que está desviando o rumo da conversa.

— Eu imploro que me deixe voltar a Londres.

— Esse comportamento não é próprio de uma dama de sua posição.

Ela respirou fundo por várias vezes, até conseguir a cal ma que desejava. Depois permaneceu olhando-o em total silêncio.

— Assim está melhor — falou o escocês, reclinando-se no espaldar da cadeira e cruzando os braços. Então, sorriu.

— Essa encenação não pode continuar, Edward. — Bella resolveu tentar outra vez.

— Nisso eu concordo.

— Concorda? Mas disse que...

— Concordo que não deva continuar para sempre. Ainda espero conhecer a mulher que será minha duquesa.

— A questão é exatamente essa! Não quero ser sua du quesa.

— E o que quer?

— Que me deixe em paz!

Edward preferiu não responder. Agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, lotou o prato de carne e vegetais e começou a comer.

Ela o observava, enquanto o escocês devorava a refeição. Parecia que ele mantinha um sorriso satisfeito o tempo todo, Bella sabia a razão. Estava fazendo parte de um jogo que ele até então sempre vencia.

Para passar o tempo, ela brincou com o garfo, tentando apanhar uma azeitona. Tinha perdido o apetite.

— Uma coisa você tem que admitir: poderemos ser famo sos juntos — ele disse entre uma garfada e outra.

— Que proposta vulgar! Estou surpresa com sua falta de originalidade! — exclamou Bella com a voz repleta de sarcasmo.

Para completar, cobriu a boca com uma das mãos e simulou um bocejo de tédio.

— Minhas razões podem ser bem diferentes das que ima gina, minha querida. Sei que não é minha esposa de verdade. Com certeza, também não a quero — o duque afirmou, com frieza. Diante da expressão de espanto dela, prosseguiu: — Sei que encenei tudo isso e até providenciei que espalhassem a notícia de que estava procurando uma esposa. Mas tudo não passou de uma trama. Como sabe, herdei o título recen temente e com ele uma incontável fortuna. Ainda estou ten tando me acostumar com a idéia de ter tanta responsabili dade e riqueza, com apenas vinte e oito anos de idade. Sou muito novo para estar algemado a uma mulher como você. Prefiro uma que não seja tão experiente.

— Então, por que...

— Não me interrompa, Isabella. Ou não conseguirá entender o que aconteceu.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e forçou um sorriso amarelo.

— Sabe que é uma mulher muito bonita, tem um título de nobreza. Porém, da forma como gasta seu dinheiro, sei que está à beira da ruína. Não quero me casar com a mulher que me foi prometida agora, ainda não. E você caiu nos meus braços por acaso, eu não podia perder a oportunidade.

— Mas eu... — Bella se interrompeu no instante em que percebeu a voz sair chorosa.

—Além do mais — ele continuou —, é considerada a Dama de Gelo, uma mulher fria e sem sentimentos... Perfeita para o que eu precisava. As mulheres comuns costumam fazer cenas de ciúme e dramas emocionais. Mas você não. Tudo isso li nos jornais. Também podemos olhar pelo ponto de vista do carma.

— Ca... carma? — ela conseguiu balbuciar, com os lábios trêmulos.

Edward deu um sorriso contido.

— Carma está relacionado ao destino. E foi o que aconte ceu. Percebi a relação quando você surgiu em meu quarto, na noite em que pensou ter matado Mike. Como toda moeda tem dois lados, percebi que você também precisava de mim.

— Edward, eu...

— Além do mais, a julgar por suas atitudes, imagino que como homem não desperto interesse em você. O que me deixa livre de certa forma e também a libertará de assédios importunos. Não poderia haver melhor casamento de interes ses, não acha?

Bella sentiu que se ele dissesse mais uma palavra, não conseguiria conter as lágrimas de humilhação. Receava que estivesse evidente em cada parte do seu corpo a crescente onda de emoção. Edward estava descrevendo tudo que ela sem pre criticara nos casamentos de aparência.

Como alguém poderia estar tão enganado? A situação era exatamente inversa, era ele que não demonstrava um sen timento qualquer em relação a Bella. Além do mais doía-lhe saber que o duque ainda a julgava fria e fútil. A verdade única e simples era que um segundo casamento sem amor não estava em seus planos: Contudo, pela primeira vez, ficou apavorada diante da visão de um futuro solitário.

O estalajadeiro entrou e Edward ergueu os olhos para o ho mem.

Bella aproveitou para virar o rosto e, rapidamente, secar algumas lágrimas teimosas com o pequeno lenço que trazia na bolsa, sem que o duque percebesse.

Logo depois uma mulher robusta, de meia-idade, entrou e postou-se ao lado dele. Bella imaginava que fosse Sue.

— A refeição estava satisfatória, Alteza?— indagou o homem.

Edward afastou a cadeira e ergueu-se:

— Melhor do que o esperado. Sua esposa é uma excelente cozinheira, como disse. — Gesticulando na direção de Bella, desculpou-se: — Infelizmente, a duquesa perdeu o apetite. O balanço do coche deixou-a enjoada, sabe como é... Seria possível providenciar algumas frutas para a viagem?

Sue sorriu e garantiu selecionar também alguns doces. Bella assistia a tudo, imóvel.

— Está sem a estola, querida? — perguntou Edward, com uma entonação suave, própria de um marido dedicado, mas ela bem sabia que era apenas uma encenação.

— Deixei-a na carruagem — respondeu num sussurro.

—Vejo que preciso cuidar melhor de você!

Após ajudá-la a erguer-se, ofereceu gentilmente o braço, para conduzi-la.

Bella ainda estava trêmula, quando chegaram à porta da cabine da carruagem. Naquele momento, deveria dispensar a escolta, segurar na alça de apoio e subir no estribo do veí culo. Não era tão difícil. No entanto, ficou parada, como se não soubesse o que fazer.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Pensou.

Dentre as inverdades que Edward dissera, só uma delas fa zia sentido: a duquesa de Black jamais faria uma cena. Esse era, sem dúvida, um código de honra.

Contudo, ali estava ela, apenas representando um papel para a comitiva, mesmo depois que o homem que se dizia seu marido acabara de confessar que não a desejava. A julgar pela mágoa que sentia, começava a perceber que a Dama de Gelo tinha um coração afinal.

— Vou prosseguir a viagem na carruagem, Jasper — infor mou o duque.

— Como quiser, Alteza.

Bella ouviu a ordem, mas não esperava o que Edward fez a seguir. Ergueu-a nos braços e entraram juntos na cabine. Depois se acomodou num dos bancos, mantendo-a no colo. Bella poderia ter protestado. Em vez disso, fechou os olhos e lutou contra os instintos. Como gostaria de desfrutar da quela intimidade! Bastaria recostar a cabeça no peito más culo e aproveitar o contato físico!

— Prefere permanecer assim?

O som gentil daquelas palavras parecia ecoar de um sonho. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e moveu-se para o outro banco, antes que se arrependesse.

Edward tinha resolvido aceitar o convite do marido de Jessica para se hospedarem na mansão dos Stanley naquela primei ra noite de viagem.

Bella o teria avisado sobre a dificuldade de acesso ao lugar, caso ele tivesse lhe perguntado.

Sob a fraca luz das lanternas da carruagem, o veículo vencia o trecho final do caminho estreito que conduzia à mansão. Algumas pedras soltas faziam a cabine sacolejar em excesso, deixando Bella enjoada. Com certeza estaria prostrada no momento em que chegassem. Até que seria conveniente, pois teria uma excelente desculpa para reco lher-se cedo aos aposentos, já que não tinha a mínima fome e precisava descansar o mais que pudesse.

A família Stanley estava instalada em Barton's Abbey desde a época do primeiro patriarca. A mansão havia sofri do um incêndio parcial alguns anos antes do casamento de Jessica, mas, a parte danificada ainda não fora reconstruí da. E, a julgar pela péssima manutenção do caminho da entrada principal, os fundos de reservas da família deveriam estar desfalcados.

Assim que o cocheiro estacionou a carruagem, Edward des ceu e ajudou Bella a fazer o mesmo.

— Bella! Que felicidade em recebê-los! — exclamou o ma rido de Jessica, aumentando a entonação da voz, à medida que se aproximava.

— Quil! Como vai? — perguntou Bella para o homem rechonchudo. — E as crianças?

— Estamos todos bem — agradeceu ele, enquanto beija va-lhe a mão, num gesto cortês. — Vamos entrar.

Um dos servos do duque apanhou-lhe o sobretudo e Bella aguardou pela governanta, que não veio. Edward encarregou-se de ajudá-la a desfazer-se da estola e entregou-a ao mesmo serviçal. Enquanto atravessavam a porta principal da man são, construída em madeira escura entalhada no estilo gó tico, provavelmente uma relíquia deixada pelos ancestrais, Quil prosseguia falando, com profuso entusiasmo:

— Viram Jessica recentemente? Ela está bem? — pergun tou. Porém, sem esperar a resposta, continuou quase atropelando as palavras: — O jantar está quase pronto. Passei o dia todo providenciando para que os convites fossem en tregues a tempo de as pessoas se prepararem adequadamen te. Acredito que teremos uma multidão para recepcioná-los... Ah! Obrigado, pelo envio da provisão, mas não precisava exagerar! A quantidade de alimentos é tanta que daria para outros dez jantares além do de hoje. Receio que terá de levar consigo uma enorme sobra.

Edward abriu um sorriso largo e simpático ao recusar:

— Nada disso, milorde. Espero que possa aproveitar o excesso. Tal carga só me atrapalharia. — Com um olhar de cumplicidade, indagou: — Será que pode indicar os aposen tos para a duquesa se refrescar? Enquanto isso, poderemos manter uma longa conversa sobre cavalos.

Se o escocês desejava agradar a Quil, não poderia ter dito nada mais atrativo, pensou Bella, enquanto seguia o servo dos Cullen pela escadaria. Ela sabia o quanto Jessica se aborrecia com as infindáveis conversas do marido so bre cavalos.

Pelo que conhecia da história da condessa, sabia que o casamento com Quil fora arranjado da mesma forma que o de Bella.

Porém, depois de lhe dar dois herdeiros, Jessica resolveu permanecer a maior parte do tempo na residência da família em Londres. Bella procurava evitar julgar a atitude da ami ga, principalmente sobre o que ela lhe confidenciara ter in tenção de fazer.

Bella tinha encontrado Quil duas vezes antes daquela. E, como sempre, demonstrava-se simpático e receptivo. Mas, quanto ao fanatismo por cavalos, concluiu que Jessica não havia exagerado.

O criado abriu a porta do aposento designado pelo anfi trião e acomodou a bagagem, retirando-se em seguida.

Bella observou o ambiente espaçoso e surpreendeu-se ao constatar a falta de mobília. Além da cama de casal e do guarda-roupa, havia apenas uma penteadeira com um espe lho oval imenso.

Forçou-se a ignorar os pertences de Edward ao lado dos dela, deixados no chão pelo serviçal.

Após uma leve batida na porta, a aia entrou com um ves tido de noite, oferecido por Quil, para que a duquesa o usasse, já que os dela estavam no porta-malas da carruagem. Seria um transtorno trazê-los, uma vez que a permanência na mansão seria muito curta.

Tudo por causa da pressa maluca de Edward em retornar ao castelo!, pensou Bella, com um olhar desgostoso no vestido posto sobre a cama. Sempre se esmerara na escolha dos tra jes adequados para cada ocasião. O que faria com aquele modelo completamente fora de moda?

Teria que improvisar algo e rápido. E se retirasse a apli cação bordada com fios dourados e os ornatos de cetim preto nas bordas das mangas e da cintura? Talvez se usasse umas seis anáguas para encorpá-lo...

Com a ajuda da idosa e simpática criada, Bella conseguiu improvisar um estilo moderno ao vestido e adequá-lo sem muita dificuldade.

—Vou alisar o traje com o ferro de passar, enquanto Vossa Alteza se banha — informou a ama, ao abrir a porta para os criados que traziam a banheira de metal e água morna.

Bella percebeu que todos os serviçais usavam no unifor me as cores da família Cullen. Edward era um homem muito organizado, pensou. Com certeza, anotava todos os detalhes do que necessitaria em cada ocasião. Lembrou-se de que, quando foi conversar com ele, na biblioteca do ca sarão de lorde Barrigan, o duque conferia um número in findável de listas.

Ela mesma nunca agira de maneira tão previdente. Pre feria improvisar e obter um retorno imediato. Passar por um processo tão meticuloso para ela significava aumentar o es tresse apenas. Afinal, acostumara-se a ter as coisas à mão no momento em que quisesse. Para isso contava com a efi ciência de Alice.

Bella nunca havia sentido tanto a falta de sua própria criada como naquele momento em que tentava desatar so zinha os laços do corpete.

Por que os fechos têm que ficar sempre na parte das cos tas?, praguejava em pensamento.

A porta se abriu e, pelo espelho, ela viu que Edward entrava no quarto, sorrindo ao perceber-lhe o embaraço.

— Precisando de serviços de criada de quarto, querida? — perguntou ele a poucos passos dela e cruzando os braços sobre o peito imenso.

— Parece mais do que óbvio, não é? — respondeu Bella, girando o corpo para encará-lo e esconder as costas semi nuas. — É uma pena que tenha esquecido desse detalhe.

— Vire-se — ele ordenou, estreitando os lábios.

— Não! — exclamou ela, convicta.

Edward cruzou o espaço entre eles em segundos e, apoiando as mãos sobre os ombros miúdos, forçou-a a ficar de costas para ele.

Em seguida, começou a desatar os laços que prendiam o corpete.

— Pode parar Edward. Eu...

— E quem mais poderia ajudá-la? Quer que eu chame Quil? Ele iria gostar muito e eu não poderia nem sequer desafiá-lo.

Bella sentia o ar lhe faltar. Mas não por causa da opressão da peça íntima, e sim pelo contato das mãos que pareciam lhe queimar a pele nos pontos onde os dedos grossos casual mente a tocavam.

— Estou fazendo o melhor que posso. Contudo, sou desa jeitado para estas coisas — ele murmurou.

Edward dizia ser desajeitado?, ela pensou, enquanto um ca lafrio lhe percorria a espinha. Se pretendesse ser perfeito então, como seria?

— O que aconteceu com sua aia? Por que não veio para servi-la?

— Ela nos encontrará em Crewe.

— Crewe? — Edward perguntou num sussurro.

Bella delirou ao sentir-lhe o hálito quente próximo a um dos ouvidos.

— Eu... eu... — A jovem desistiu de falar ao perceber que a voz lhe faltava.

Era impossível pensar numa resposta, sentindo o calor provocante dos lábios do duque tão próximos da curvatura do pescoço delicado. Esforçava-se para impedir a sensação quase dolorosa, quê o próprio corpo lhe impunha.

Após um silêncio comprometedor, ela resolveu se explicar:

— Imaginei que iríamos terminar a viagem de trem. Sei que, em determinadas épocas do ano, as estradas do norte da Escócia ficam intransitáveis para as carruagens. Além do mais, segundo os jornais, que os Cullen são donos de uma linha férrea. Então deduzi que... a estação de Crewe seria o lugar ideal para Alice nos encontrar. Dali se iniciam os trilhos para a Escócia, não é?

Edward manteve-se calado por algum tempo. Quando por fim falou, usava um tom carinhoso:

— Você me surpreende, Bella! É claro que os Cullen possuem a linha férrea. E também é certo que iremos em barcar em Crewe. Só não comentei nada porque julgava que isso não a interessasse. Aliás, nem imaginei que qualquer coisa a meu respeito lhe importasse.

— Bem, não é da maneira que...

— Quem fez isto? Há um nó aqui. Não consigo desfazê-lo! — ele a interrompeu, praguejando.

A situação era mais do que embaraçosa, sem saber como ajudá-lo.

—Vai ser preciso cortá-lo — disse Edward, procurando uma tesoura na gaveta do toucador.

O mínimo que ele se afastou foi o suficiente para que a duquesa respirasse com mais facilidade. Quando Edward se preparou para cortar o nó, Bella segurou a frente do corpete com ambas as mãos para não ficar com o busto nu no mo mento em que a peça se soltasse.

— É uma pena, não vai poder reaproveitá-lo depois.

— Não faz mal, tenho outro disponível — falou Bella, intimamente conformada, porque fora ela mesma que dera o nó teimoso.

— Para que usa essas coisas se já é tão magra feito uma estaca?

— Não sou magra, sou esbelta — protestou ela.

Edward agarrou firme na base do corpete, com a intenção de tirá-lo.

— Edward! Você não vai... — ela exclamou assustada. Tarde demais... A peça do vestuário deslizou inteira sob o comando das mãos dele.

Bella sentiu o coração subir à boca e o olhou pelo espelho. Edward erguia a peça feminina nas mãos com um incrível sor riso sedutor.

— Só o pensamento a aborrece tanto?

— A atitude fala por você — ela o desafiou. — Não se preocupe, não vou atrapalhar seu banho com a minha pre sença — o duque concluiu em tom áspero e saiu do quarto, após atirar em cima da cama o corpete danificado.

A idosa serviçal retornou para auxiliá-la no banho. Clare era o nome dela. Foi o que Bella descobriu e muitas outras coisas, antes de estar vestida e arrumada. Tinha preferido não lavar os cabelos porque levaria muito tempo para secá-los.

— Devo admitir que estes olhos cansados estão orgulho sos de contribuir para a radiante aparência da duquesa Cullen! Hoje esta casa vai ganhar um pouco de vida! Confesso que fico muito triste ao assistir ao sofrimento de lorde Quil pelas atitudes da esposa.

— É mesmo? — Bella perguntou, erguendo as sobrance lhas e fingindo surpresa.

— Ela não se importa nem um pouco com ele nem com esta casa. O que a condessa gasta em Londres daria para reformar a mansão. E os meninos então...

Bella ajudou a prender os próprios cabelos para distrair a atenção da criada e evitar maiores comentários. Com cer teza a aia não tinha reconhecido que a nova duquesa de Cullen era a mesma Isabella Swan Black, amiga inseparável de lady Jessica.

E também não interessava que a mulher soubesse.

Dessa maneira, Bella ficou ciente do sofrimento de Quil e das crianças, segundo as palavras de Clare. O que poderia fazer?, perguntou-se em pensamento. Era direito de Jessica desfrutar da casa em Londres, se assim o desejasse. Aliás, defendia o direito das mulheres em casar sem amor e não por escolha e acordos familiares. Ela própria sentira na pele o que era ficar aprisionada num casamento arranjado. Além do mais, sabia que o dinheiro que Jessica gastava à vontade não provinha dos cofres dos Stanley...

A mesa da sala de jantar tinha um comprimento desco munal e estava primorosamente decorada. Flores recém-apanhadas enfeitavam cada um dos lugares reservados aos convidados.

Bella mantinha-se entretida numa conversa agradável com um casal, enquanto aguardava a chegada de Edward.

Perguntava-se onde ele teria se vestido. Depois concluiu que pouco importava desde que fosse longe dela!

— Percebo que uma de suas virtudes é a pontualidade! — A voz de Edward soou ao lado de Bella.

O duque elegantemente trajado com uma roupa preta na qual se destacava a larga gravata clara, com um emaranha do de babados em forma de cascata, parecia recém-saído de uma fábula.

Bella tentou disfarçar a surpresa quando girou a cabeça para encará-lo. O difícil era desviar o olhar do rosto perfeito e dos olhos iluminados...

Edward beijou-lhe a mão e acomodou-se na cadeira ao lado.

A duquesa sentiu-se orgulhosa ao apresentar o garboso marido para o casal com quem conversava. Só esperava que ele não percebesse o tremor involuntário das mãos.

Desde o instante em que o duque se acomodou à mesa, houve um silêncio na sala. Os olhares das mulheres eram incapazes de dissimular a admiração pela figura imponente do duque. Algumas delas nem mesmo se preocupavam em disfarçar a inveja que sentiam de Bella. Ela, porém, não se incomodava, porque Edward parecia alheio ao assédio feminino.

Quando do impacto produzido pela chegada dele, os diá logos voltaram a ser ouvidos entre os que se sentavam mais próximos.

Quil, acomodado na cabeceira da mesa, declarou ini ciado o jantar. Os serviçais começaram a servir os primeiros pratos. A partir dali, o assunto principal da conversa foi, naturalmente, "cavalos".

Bella ficou tão entediada que num dado momento chegou a fixar o olhar no chão e suspirar com desânimo. Tornou a concentrar-se nos próprios sentimentos. Por que a simples presença de Edward a deixava tão fora de controle? Qual a razão dos seus olhos arderem de euforia com a figura altiva daquele homem? Será que o coração não estaria envolvido demais e ela se recusava a aceitar que se apaixonara desde o primeiro instante em que o viu?

Cair de amores por Edward seria a última coisa que esperava acontecer, pensou em desespero.

Não poderia permitir que esse sentimento a dominasse nem por um instante. Recusava-se a amar um Edward. Jamais! Precisava controlar suas emoções. Afinal, ele não passava de um estranho que a tinha enganado, forçado-a a um casa mento sem amor. Nada mais. Essa era a verdade.

— Presente de algum pretendente? — perguntou Edward, interrompendo-lhe os devaneios, olhando a corrente de ouro com uma pedra lapidada de topázio, servindo de pingente. — É uma linda jóia!

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado — respondeu Bella com um sorriso educado e sem querer alisou a pedra preciosa com uma das mãos.

Preferiu não revelar a origem do adorno, uma vez que ela mesma o tinha comprado. Poucos sabiam que a viúva do duque de Black financiava suas próprias jóias.

— As jóias dos Cullen ficarão muito bem em você. Isso é bom, pois lhe servirão de recompensa.

— Pelo quê? — ela quis saber.

— Como minha esposa, não poderá mais usar essa que está agora nem o colar de pérolas ou aquele com os minús culos diamantes.

— Prestou atenção a todas as jóias que uso? — perguntou, incrédula.

O coração de Bella disparou, bombeando mais sangue do que o necessário, corando-lhe o rosto. Infelizmente não tinha um leque disponível no momento.

— Claro que não. Vi na lista dos seus pertences.

Ela precisou respirar fundo várias vezes antes de conse guir se recompor emocionalmente. Até que a resposta foi me recida, pensou. A reação que tivera só seria justificada par tindo de uma adolescente, e não da mulher adulta que era. Recuperando a auto-estima, empinou o nariz e enfrentou os olhos do marido, que lançavam curiosas fagulhas cintilantes caramelo.

— Acho que está vivendo no passado. Tenho a intenção de usar minhas próprias jóias, da mesma maneira como faço agora.

Ele estreitou os lábios com raiva a ponto de fazer saltar-lhe um músculo da mandíbula.

— Será que precisa me contrariar toda vez que conversa mos? — ele perguntou, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido.

— Até que me liberte dessa farsa, sim. Inclusive, estou achando divertido.

— Como sabe que não vai gostar da Escócia? Ainda não viu as montanhas verdejantes nem sentiu o clima agradável.

— Ah! Tenho certeza de que vou adorar as lindas paisa gens da Escócia!

— O clã Cullen foi um dos poucos que se uniram a outros para combater os Clearance. Poderemos passear por lugares históricos onde aconteceram sangrentas batalhas.

— Os Clearance, Alteza?

— Sim. Era como se chamavam os donos de terra que achavam mais lucrativo transformar fazendas em pastos de ovelhas. Expulsaram os colonos e derrubaram suas casas, incendiando muitas delas. Algumas dessas famílias eram obri gadas a sair sem prévio aviso e sem um lugar para onde ir.

— Isso me parece bárbaro e desumano!

— Talvez eu deva lembrá-la de que a maioria dessas fa zendas, de onde os colonos foram expulsos, pertencia a famí lias inglesas.

Bella cobriu a boca com uma das mãos indignada.

— Se é assim, como os Cullen sobreviveram aos tem pos difíceis e ainda

prosperaram?—perguntou Quil, que, obviamente, estava prestando atenção a tudo que o duque escocês falava.

— Por meio de casamentos afortunados, milorde — res pondeu Edward, sem se importar em mover a cabeça na direção do anfitrião.

Preferiu permanecer observando Bella. Por alguns instantes, ela poderia jurar que Edward lhe fi tava a boca com um desejo contido.

— Onde pretendem passar a lua-de-mel? — Quil in sistia em chamar a atenção.

Com movimentos lentos, o duque direcionou o olhar para o anfitrião e respondeu em voz alta:

— Não temos outros planos, a não ser retornar para o castelo dos Cullen. Nosso casamento aconteceu tão rá pido que não tivemos tempo de pensar a respeito de uma viagem de núpcias, não é, querida?

Bella concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Era só o que podia fazer.

Quando a aia desatou as presilhas dos cabelos e os fios caíram livres até a cintura delgada, Bella sentiu um profun do alívio.

Contudo, não foi suficiente para afastar a dor de cabeça que a incomodava havia horas, agravada pela tagarelice de Clare, que ressaltava sem parar a sorte que tinha a duquesa por ter se casado com um homem tão bonito, charmoso e rico!.

Bella aguardou até que a criada terminasse de escovar-lhe os longos e avermelhados fios de cabelo para dispensá-la. Tam bém não dava para agüentar por nem mais um minuto as lamúrias da anciã sobre o sofrimento da família Stanley. Afinal, a duquesa tinha as próprias desventuras para en frentar...

Por alguns minutos, ficou observando-se no espelho. Era incrível como o tempo parecia não ter passado! Pelo que se lembrava, não estava muito diferente dos seus dezoito anos. Pena que Edward nunca lhe fizera um elogio nesse sentido...

Como se o pensamento dela o tivesse atraído, o duque entrou naquele mesmo instante. Afrouxou o colarinho com uma das mãos e fechou a porta com um solavanco, produzido pelo impulso do calcanhar.

Bella sentiu o calor costumeiro imediatamente lhe subir às faces. Odiava quando isso lhe acontecia, mas era impos sível controlar a emoção espontânea.

— Nossa! — exclamou ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas. — É um sinal de boas-vindas?

— É que eu não o esperava — ela justificou, desejando ter um pó-de-arroz bem claro para encobrir o rubor.

— Dá para perceber...

— O que quer?

— Terá que me perdoar, mas parecerá estranho se eu ficar muito tempo longe de minha esposa.

Bella não respondeu.

— Não precisa ficar assustada. Não vou tocá-la, prometo.

— Não tenho medo de você, Edward.

— Acho que tem. E não só de mim, como de qualquer outro homem que se aproxime de você.

Ele colocou a gravata sobre a penteadeira e enfrentou-lhe o olhar desconfiado.

Bella apanhou a escova apenas para ter alguma coisa a fazer, enquanto pensava.

— Tenho mesmo sua promessa?

Edward não respondeu e começou a desabotoar o casaco.

— Não pode dormir aqui! — protestou ela.

— Por quê? Não representamos a imagem do casal apaixonado, que nem mesmo esperou as cerimônias formais para se casar?

Bella fechou os olhos na tentativa de controlar a emoção. Precisava resistir à tentação de entregar-se ao belo homem. Ele era um Cullen e ela jurara odiá-los para sempre. Contudo, quanto mais o conhecia, mais difícil era a tarefa. Por que tinha que ser tão atraente e ter o sorriso e os olhos mais lindos que já havia visto na vida?

Bella começava a entender como a irmã se sentira diante de outro belo exemplar da família. Por que Rosalie tinha se atirado de corpo e alma naquele romance com um Cullen? E agora era ela quem estava a ponto de cometer o mesmo erro da irmã. Será que também pretendia acabar desprezada e hu milhada?

Abriu os olhos e percebeu que Edward a observava.

—Você possui um notável autocontrole! Parabéns! — Dito isso, ele despiu o casaco e o pendurou no cabide atrás da porta. Depois desabotoou a camisa e a tirou, deixando à mostra o tórax nu.

Bella não conseguiu evitar espiá-lo pelo espelho. A pele clara e a musculatura evidenciada pelo rastro de pêlos dourados que seguiam para a linha da cintura quase lhe roubaram o fôlego. Ela deixou a escova de cabelos na pen teadeira com a mão tão trêmula que provocou um ruído alto.

E, claro que ele não perdeu a oportunidade de atormentá-la:

— O autocontrole parece ter decidido abandoná-la.

— Será que poderia ser mais discreto, por favor?

Ele suspirou e depois soprou o ar, afastando alguns fios de cabelo que lhe caíam dobre a testa.

— Acredite ou não, Bella. Não estou preocupado com a sua rejeição. Aliás, tenho uma sugestão a você.

— Qual seria?

— A colcha da cama é bem grossa. Posso enrolá-la e co locá-la no meio do colchão. Dará uma excelente divisão. O que acha?

Ela deu de ombros. Não seria aquilo que aplacaria o desejo que provavelmente a consumiria durante a noite toda ape nas por senti-lo tão próximo.

Edward pôs-se em ação e Bella assistia a tudo em silêncio. Não demorou muito para que a tão conhecida sensação de torpor a dominasse, tendo como estopim aquele corpo más culo, trajando apenas a calça preta justa.

— A cama está pronta, madame — disse ele com uma reverência divertida. — Espero que se sinta segura.

— Suponho que sim — ela falou num fio de voz, tentando disfarçar o ridículo da situação.

— Quero que saiba que se eu tivesse outra opção, não a ignoraria — afirmou ele, com seriedade.

— Está bem. — Bella escolheu o lado encostado à parede e, puxando os lençóis até a altura do pescoço, tentou conciliar o sono.

Não tinha dado mais do que um cochilo, quando um som abafado a alertou. Sob a fraca iluminação da lamparina pos ta em cima da penteadeira, Bella pôde observar Edward incli nado e mirando-se no espelho. Parecia absorto, examinando a cicatriz embaixo do queixo. Em seguida, ele se ergueu e, com as mãos na cintura, iniciou movimentos rítmicos e en graçados. Uma seqüência de exercícios físicos, ela imaginou.

Só não contava vê-lo apenas com uma peça íntima dimi nuta. Talvez a peça não fosse tão pequena, ponderou, o físico é que era gigante!

Extasiada diante da beleza do porte masculino, sem que rer soltou um gemido de admiração. O som alertou Edward, que olhou na direção da cama. Bella cerrou as pálpebras e fingiu dormir, torcendo para que ele não tivesse percebido que o observava.

Não demorou muito e ela conseguiu dormir. Nem mesmo percebeu quando o duque apagou a lamparina.

Os primeiros raios da claridade do alvorecer atravessa ram pelo vão da persiana, fazendo com que Bella abrisse as pálpebras ainda pesadas pelo sono.

Algo estava errado, pensou. Um calor aconchegante lhe aquecia as costas e uma sensação de segurança a invadia. Quando abriu totalmente os olhos, percebeu a posição em que se achava. Edward estava com o braço por cima de sua cintura e os corpos estavam amoldados em um encaixe perfeito.

Por mais gloriosa que fosse a experiência de tê-lo tão perto, aquecendo-a e tocando-a mesmo que involuntariamente, Bella sabia que deveria se afastar.

De fato a barreira de colcha não servira de nada, mesmo porque ela estava do lado errado da cama. Percebeu então que provavelmente os dois rolaram juntos, trocando de po sições. Oh, não. Isso não pode acontecer novamente!, pensou desesperada.

Com movimentos cuidadosos, deslizou o corpo para desvencilhar-se, sem que ele acordasse. Até prendeu a respira ção, a fim de evitar qualquer barulho. Contido admitia que precisava lutar contra os instintos mais primitivos para abandonar a cama e o prazer que aquele contato físico lhe causava.

Não havia outra opção no quarto pouco mobiliado, a não ser uma estreita poltrona, onde ela procurou se ajeitar da melhor maneira. Apoiando os calcanhares na beirada do as sento, Bella abraçou as pernas e repousou o queixo entre os joelhos.

Dali podia observar Edward adormecido. Ele estava deitado de costas, deixando à mostra o esplendor do peito saliente, dos músculos definidos e do abdômen rígido e plano.

Suspirou ao lembrar-se de como estava se sentindo amparada e confortável, aninhada àquele corpo perfeito. Não podia imaginar como era tão bom!

Rosalie era sua única irmã, mas nunca foram muito próximas. Não que isso tivesse acontecido por escolha pró pria. Quando Bella se tornou a duquesa de Black, a irmã se encontrava em Londres pela terceira vez, em excursão de verão. Era costume das famílias que tinham filhas em idade de se casar financiarem tais viagens.

Essas excursões pretendiam proporcionar às moças oportunidade de encontrarem um partido afortunado para am pará-las pelo resto da vida. Porém, em vez disso, Rosalie caiu de amores por Emmett Cullen, que a abandonou grá vida e com o coração despedaçado.

Bella ficou tão indignada com a atitude da irmã que nem ficou ao seu lado quando Rosalie deu à luz Masen e, infe lizmente, morreu logo a seguir.

Sempre taxou a irmã de estúpida e a culpava pelo que tinha acontecido. Jamais deveria ter-se apaixonado por um escocês. O final da história não poderia ser muito diferente daquilo. Todos sabiam que os nobres da Escócia eram arro gantes e fanáticos em questões de linhagem e tradição.

Agora, observando Edward, gostaria de poder voltar no tem po e dizer à irmã que a compreendia.

Não que tivesse a intenção de maiores envolvimentos emocionais. Mesmo porque recusava-se a amar quem quer que fosse. Preferia continuar sendo a Dama de Gelo, como era conhecida por ter descartado mais amantes do que al guém pudesse imaginar.

Ainda era um mistério o que Edward sentia por ela, ou se teria um comportamento similar ao do irmão, mesmo quando ele próprio já a esnobara sem dó.

Se Rosalie não era boa o suficiente para desposar um Cullen, por que Bella o seria?

Edward revirou-se na cama e ela o olhou com ternura. Infelizmente, tinha que admitir que o coração de gelo que julgava ter se derretia cada vez mais pelo charmoso duque. Algumas lágrimas sofridas banharam-lhe o rosto. Afundou a cabeça entre os joelhos para secá-las. Não era à toa que detestava pensar nesse assunto.

E também já deveria ter contado a ele toda a verdade sobre Masen e se afastado. Precisava tomar essa atitude o quanto antes.

— Está rezando, Bella? Não sabia que o fazia logo pela manhã! — exclamou Edward, que acabava de acordar.

— Há muita coisa que não tem conhecimento a meu res peito — respondeu ela, depois de erguer a cabeça.

— Com certeza — afirmou ele, sentando-se na beirada do colchão, com o lençol enrolado na cintura. — Eu a acordei com meu ronco?

— Você... não ronca — disse Bella com dificuldade.

Não era nada fácil falar diante da imagem daquele homem seminu. A beleza de Edward ia muito além do corpo e rosto bonitos, ele também era dono de um carisma irresistível.

— Então foi por causa da divisão? É melhor pensarmos em outra coisa.

— Não, Edward. Simplesmente acordei cedo. Só isso.

— Suponho que não atrapalhei seu sono com meus exer cícios antes de me deitar?— o duque indagou e ela poderia jurar que havia um tom zombeteiro em sua voz. — Eu não estava vestido de maneira apropriada, mas prometo usar mais roupas da próxima vez, assim poderá me espiar se quiser.

Bella corou. E, para disfarçar, abandonou a cadeira e aproximou-se da penteadeira, a fim de escovar os cabelos.

Só não esperava vislumbrar, largada sobre o móvel espelhado, a peça íntima que ele estava usando antes de se deitar. Para abafar um gemido de espanto, cobriu a boca com a palma da mão.

* * *

Oiiii!

Como vcs estao? Curtindo muito o fim de semana?

Espero que estejam gostando da historia, eu adoro.'

Queria agradecer a todos que comentaram. E tambem pedir para os que nao, me deixem reviews. Pode ser bem short.

Please.

Ate amanhã.

BEIJINHOS


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo V**_

A carruagem dos Cullen prosseguia viagem em ritmo lento e monótono. Edward resolvera acompanhar Bella mais uma vez. Para distrair-se, ela se mantinha ocupada bordando um lenço de mão.

— Fale-me sobre seu primeiro marido.

A inesperada pergunta a surpreendeu, fazendo-a desviar a atenção do trabalho para encará-lo perplexa.

— Black. Fale-me sobre ele — insistiu o duque.

— Por que tem interesse?

— Bem... Talvez para o caso de eu resolver transformar esta farsa em realidade, seria bom conhecer seu passado.

— Não seria mais sensato escolher uma esposa de ver dade?

— Já é minha mulher, Bella. Embora eu tenha invocado uma lei secular, que nunca foi rescindida. Talvez devesse se aprofundar um pouco mais nas tradições escocesas.

— Não tenho o menor interesse no assunto.

— Quer dizer que não pensa em se casar com ninguém, nem mesmo comigo?

Ela meneou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo.

— Tem uma maneira estranha de revelar os sentimentos.

— Por que pensa assim?

— Estava apenas me lembrando da noite passada.

Bella corou, mas como estava com a cabeça baixa, voltando a se entreter com o bordado, tinha esperanças de que ele não percebesse o quanto estava sem graça.

— Agora me fale sobre Black — pediu Edward.

— Acho que já estamos próximos de Storth Hall. Fiquei surpresa em saber que o marquês de Clearwater nos aguarda. Pensei que estivesse em Londres, aproveitando a estação preferida pelas excursões.

— Sei que você acompanhou o marquês nas férias do ano passado. Deve saber melhor do que eu os hábitos de Clearwater... Mas você está se desviando do assunto...

Bella franziu o cenho diante do emaranhado confuso que estava fazendo com a agulha, antes de responder:

— O marquês cultiva plantas raras de tabaco de Storth Hall. Segundo os jornais, a plantação já foi elogiada pela rainha Elizabeth.

— Ah, é? Porém, duvido que tenham tratado apenas des sas ervas durante o período em que estiveram juntos em Londres.

Bella ficou calada. Era melhor ignorar a insinuação.

— Agora me fale de Black.

— Gosta de insistir naquilo que os outros querem evitar, não é? Precisa rever os seus modos, caso contrário será visto como uma pessoa inconveniente.

— Isso não vem ao caso, Bella. Já que somos casados, dividimos a mesma cama, acho que o mínimo que deve me contar sobre seu passado e como foi seu primeiro casamento.

Ela permaneceu pensativa, enquanto tentava prosseguir no trabalho manual.

— Não acha que está abafado aqui dentro? — ela indagou.

— Devia ter me dito antes — Edward respondeu e em seguida abriu as estreitas janelas da cabine.

Bella ergueu o olhar e espiou a paisagem deslumbrante.

— Melhorou? — ele quis saber.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Agora que resolvemos o problema da ventilação, por que não prosseguirmos com o nosso assunto, antes que arruine de uma vez por todas o seu bordado?

Bella o olhou com censura.

— Pelo que pude observar, bordar não é um dos seus pas satempos preferidos.

— Está certo. Não tenho o mínimo talento para essas coisas.

— Quais são suas habilidades?

— Nenhuma das que está presumindo.

— Ah, é? E o que estou presumindo? — Edward replicou.

A duquesa o espiou de soslaio. Ele não parecia estar brin cando.

— Diga você primeiro, Edward.

— Talvez eu deva perguntar a Clearwater. Ele é do tipo sincero?

— Não sei. Nunca perguntei.

— Você é discreta. Talvez essa seja uma de suas qualida des. A propósito, onde estávamos mesmo? Ah! O duque de Black!

Ela sabia que Edward não a deixaria em paz. Mas que direito ele tinha de reabrir suas feridas?

— Pelo que ouvi dizer, o duque de Black era um nobre muito rico. Você deveria ter uns dezoito anos na época. Só acho estranho o fato de não querer comentar o seu casamen to. Foi apenas por interesse financeiro? Por acaso era extre mamente pobre?

Bella mantinha a atenção no bordado para escapar dos olhos inquisidores do marido. Ele prosseguia falando, mas ela já não ouvia. A mente divagou para os acontecimentos que tiveram lugar mais de cinco anos antes.

Rosalie tinha dezessete anos e estava muito bonita. Naquele domingo ela não iria acompanhar Bella à missa da tarde, na igreja da vila, como costumava fazer. Precisava arrumar as coisas para sua viagem a Londres para a tem porada do verão.

A tia e a mãe das meninas haviam prometido que Bella também iria quando tivesse a mesma idade da irmã. Porém, com apenas quinze anos, ainda tinha muito que esperar.

Naquele mesmo dia, a missa fora rezada com atraso. Por isso, no caminho de volta, Bella caminhava apressada. O pai a surraria se chegasse depois do escurecer.

Estava tão preocupada que nem viu um cavalo disparado nu sua direção. Quando o animal cruzou-lhe a frente, bastou um esbarrão para que a pequena caísse e rolasse na estrada poeirenta.

Bella não se feriu, mas ficou muito assustada e permane ceu sentada na beira do caminho com as lágrimas ensopando-lhe as faces coradas.

Foi quando uma carruagem luxuosa parou para ajudá-la. Então o viu pela primeira vez. O duque de Black! Era um homem tão idoso que as rugas do rosto pareciam um lençol amarrotado.

— Venha aqui, criança — ele falou.

Bella obedeceu. Era tão inocente!

— Descobri seu segredo, não é mesmo? — A voz de Edward interrompeu-lhe as dolorosas lembranças.

— O quê?

— Não estava prestando atenção ao que eu dizia...

— Não quero falar sobre isso. — Bella interveio.

— Está bem. Então o que sugere?

— O tempo, talvez.

— O norte da Escócia é conhecido pelas temperaturas frias. Vou ter que me readaptar. Provavelmente, precisaremos de cobertores extras.

Houve um minuto de silêncio.

— Você foi comprada?

— O que disse? — Bella perguntou, boquiaberta com a irreverência.

— Comprada. Negociada. Você sabe... Era uma prática comum na Idade Média. Uma mulher bonita poderia significar a salvação financeira dos pais. Ainda há muitos casa mentos assim na índia. Eu estava familiarizado com eles devido a minha longa permanência naquele país.

Bella ficou paralisada, como se estivesse em estado de choque, mas ele parecia não notar.

— Seu próprio pai a vendeu, não é? Ficou aterrorizada por ter que se casar com o duque de Black.

— Como sabe? — ela conseguiu perguntar com a voz in diferente.

— Se tinha tanto medo, por que se casou? A punição seria tão severa? E difícil acreditar. Imagino que devia estar mais interessada no dinheiro e no final acabou achando pouco para tanto sacrifício!

— Pare, Edward! Por favor, pare! — A duquesa ergueu as mãos e tapou os ouvidos. Olhando para a janela, permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem como uma cascata. — Não conheceu meu pai! Nem tem idéia do quanto eu o odiava! Ele me batia, Edward. E batia muito... — As palavras escorregavam da boca de Bella. Não podia mais contê-las. — Eu jamais me casaria com Black, um velho repulsivo, e eu uma menina de quinze anos! Fui obrigada a me casar e dividir a cama com ele na noite de núpcias... Oh, meu Deus! Só de lembrar, sinto aquele cheiro odioso. Todo o quarto fedia. Ele tinha idade para ser meu avô. Consegue entender? Eu preferia me matar a deixar que Black me tocasse. E então... ele morreu... e... não fiz nada.

A jovem debulhava-se em lágrimas e Edward aconchegou-a no peito, dando-lhe tapinhas carinhosos nas costas.

— Chega, Bella!

— Não — protestou ela. — Não era o que queria saber? Pois agora vai ouvir!

— Sinto muito...

— Eu teria feito qualquer coisa para manter esse segredo. Mas você não ia sossegar, não é mesmo? Então vou lhe contar todos os mórbidos detalhes. — A duquesa desesperou-se e inspirou profundamente para prosseguir: — Black morreu e fui obrigada a ficar ao lado dele a noite toda, sem nada poder fazer. Sabe por quê? Ele havia determinado a um criado de confiança que me amarrasse à cama. E não adiantaria gritar, porque os empregados tinham ordens expressas de não en trarem no quarto, não importava o quanto eu berrasse.

— Que bastardo! — Indignou-se Edward.

— Agora pode me desprezar se quiser.

— Desprezar? Quero agradecer. Agora entendo por que não quer se casar outra vez. Não importa se comigo ou Newton.

— Eu o deixei morrer, Edward. E até tinha desejado que aquilo acontecesse!

— Ele teve menos do que merecia, Bella. Um homem de idade que se aproveita de uma garota deveria ser condenado a uma morte lenta e agonizante.

Após um longo silêncio, ela se acalmou e voltou a recostar-se no banco. O duque lhe ofereceu um lenço e ela enxugou as últimas lágrimas.

Ele foi o primeiro a falar e tentar aliviar a tensão:

— Apesar de sua aparência de menina, pensei que fosse mais velha e mais experiente do que eu, principalmente em assuntos conjugais.

— Não importa, Edwrad. Já que estou decidida a não me casar outra vez. Nem com um homem mais novo, nem com um mais velho.

— Pode ser que pense assim. Mas devo lembrá-la de que já está casada... comigo.

— Mas não está consumado. E não pretendo que seja.

— Bem, isso certamente facilitará a anulação do casa mento no futuro.

— Não vai me forçar a consumá-lo?

— Claro que não! O que pensa que sou? Um velho perver tido?

Bella sorriu.

— Apenas um homem.

— Ainda bem que o notou. Estava começando a perder a confiança na minha masculinidade — brincou ele. Em seguida, assumindo um ar mais sério, acrescentou: — Foi ho nesta comigo e também devo agir da mesma forma com você. Já mandei informar minha família sobre o nosso casamento. Então a essa altura já criou-se grande expectativa com re lação à nossa união e eu não quero fazer papel de tolo. Podemos fazer um trato.

— Que tipo de trato?

— Vamos deixar as coisas como estão por mais seis se manas. Depois disso a deixarei partir e pedirei a anulação do casamento, se esse for o seu desejo.

— Tenho outra escolha?

— Claro. Não vou forçá-la a nada. Só estou lhe pedindo um favor. E, afinal, não tem nada de urgente a fazer nessas semanas. Consegui informações sobre o tipo de vida que leva. Parece monótona. Sem contar o fato de que, quanto mais velha e magra ficar, menor será a fila de pretendentes nos quais pretende descontar sua frustração.

— Como disse?

— Desculpe-me, estava pensando alto.

— Edward!

— Tudo bem. Acho que é hora de tirar um cochilo.

— Um cochilo? Você é incrível! Depois de me forçar a falar do passado e me fazer uma proposta para que eu finja ser sua esposa por seis semanas, consegue relaxar e dormir? Pois devo lhe confessar que não gosto nem um pouco de você!

— Por que não? Faço o possível para demonstrar todo o meu charme e você faz de tudo para resistir. Isso torna nosso relacionamento muito interessante!

— Não vou concordar com sua idéia.

— Tem medo de perder?

Bella não respondeu. E Edward também não contava com uma resposta.

Ele recostou a cabeça no encosto do banco e baixou a aba do chapéu para encobrir os olhos. A duquesa retornou ao bordado, tentando acertar a confusão que fizera com os fios de linhas coloridas.

— Por alguma razão, eu diria que Clearwater não gosta muito de você, minha querida. Não sei o que fez. Por acaso o rejeitou na frente de todos?

Bella sorriu por trás da mão enluvada que mantinha sobre a boca.

— Oh, não, Edward! Isso nunca aconteceu. Costumávamos apenas rir juntos das intrigas que eram sussurradas pelos círculos sociais. Eu acreditava na historia que ele contava sobre manter a esposa afastada da corte para que ninguém a roubasse dele. O marquês nunca imaginou que eu conhe ceria a verdadeira razão. Acho que é por isso que hoje se comportou de maneira estranha comigo. Parecia assustado... Edward abriu a porta da galeria das plantas de tabaco para que ela entrasse na frente.

— Jamais imaginei que um homem com tão boa aparência tivesse uma esposa feia e tirana! — exclamou o duque.

Ambos ficaram maravilhados com a beleza da galeria envidraçada, que contava com o luar para iluminá-la. As plan tas foram semeadas em longas fileiras que ladeavam os ca minhos sinuosos e pavimentados com pedras de granito.

— O marquês não exagerou quando me contou sobre a esplendorosa plantação! — admirou-se Bella. — E, segundo afirmou no jantar, há mais outra galeria na casa. Não é de tirar o fôlego, Edward?

— Concordo. Acho até um lugar romântico para um beijo. É uma pena que prometi me comportar.

— Melhor manter a promessa.

Ele suspirou.

— Dê-me sua mão — pediu Cullen.

— Por quê?

— Para não nos perdermos. O que mais?

— Não está tão escuro...

— Não espera que eu acredite que está com medo de mim!

Bella meneou a cabeça em negativa, mudando de assunto:

— Percebi que, por mais que mude de roupa, as cores são sempre as mesmas.

— Elas representam minha família, é uma tradição. So mos reconhecidos em qualquer lugar por causa dessas cores.

Bella começava a compreender a situação que a irmã en frentara com Emmett Cullen. Com tantas tradições e costumes, não era de admirar que Rosalie tivesse sido re pudiada. Com certeza, Emmett não quis submetê-la à apreciação rigorosa da família se porventura viessem a se casar.

— Então os costumes são assim tão rígidos? — perguntou Bella.

— Sim. E você também terá que usá-las. Pelo menos nas ocasiões mais cerimoniosas.

— E mesmo? E são muito freqüentes?

— Três a quatro vezes por semana. Ou até mais.

— O quê? Como disse?

Edward deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

— Estou brincando. Poderá continuar com suas cores de costume em qualquer ocasião. Embora eu preferisse que usasse as cores dos Cullen, jamais a obrigaria.

Naquele ponto da conversa, passavam em frente a uma escultura de gesso, que parecia representar um deus grego. Junto à base havia alguns bancos.

Bella ficou feliz ao avistá-los. Já sentia os joelhos doloridos por conta dos saltos muito altos.

Acomodaram-se num deles e Edward entrelaçou os dedos das mãos sobre as coxas e suspirou.

— O que foi? — quis saber ela.

— Eu poderia construir algo semelhante no castelo dos Cullen, mas em seis semanas será impossível.

Bella sentiu o coração vir à boca. Pare disfarçar, tossiu de leve antes de falar:

— Este lugar é maravilhoso, não acha?

— Sim. Bonito, tranqüilo e romântico. Lembra-me um jardim em Darjeeling, que eu costumava visitar nas noites de luar.

— Darjeeling?

— Sim. Na índia.

De repente as palavras cessaram e ambos se entreolharam demoradamente.

— Está usando aquela pintura nos lábios?

— Edward...

Ele a abraçou e puxou-a contra o peito. A frase permane ceu inacabada, quando o duque tomou-lhe os lábios com imensa ternura.

Bella sentiu a mente girar com a força daquele beijo, embriagada pela mistura única de sabores. Sentir a boca atre vida mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, foi como se tivesse desvendado o caminho para fazê-la perder o juízo.

— Pare, Edward. Não podemos...

E, com os braços trêmulos, tentou afastá-lo, contrariando o desejo.

Edward ergueu a cabeça, fitando-a curioso:

— Sempre trata seus admiradores com essa frieza?

— Você não me entende...

— Tente me convencer.

— Não quero cair de amores por você. Isso é tudo.

— Não quer se apaixonar por mim ou por ninguém?

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e permaneceu calada. Era o momento ideal para lhe contar sobre Masen. Mas as palavras estavam trancadas em seu coração por uma razão bem co nhecida.

A intenção não era se envolver com o duque. Porém as razões do coração teimaram até vencer por completo os me dos e receios de Bella.

— Não quer responder, não é? Ainda está traumatizada com o que aconteceu com Black?

— Não é isso, Edward.

— Então fale logo do que se trata! Está me deixando louco! Seu corpo reage ao meu toque, seus lábios correspondem ao meu beijo. Mas insiste em me rejeitar! Por quê?

Bella não respondeu. Como podia revelar que tinha medo de entregar-se e no final ser rejeitada, como acontecera com Rosalie? Algumas lágrimas solitárias começaram a brotar.

— Não chore, Bella, por favor — pediu ele, entregando-lhe o lenço outra vez. — Acho que já a pressionei demais para um só dia!

— Sinto muito, Edward.

— Vou providenciar um novo estoque de lenços, já que lenho uma esposa chorona — Edward brincou, aliviando a tensão.

— Sinto por isso também.

— Não precisa. Terá um amontoado de lencinhos para bordar.

— Será bom para me exercitar, já que não tenho muita habilidade com agulhas.

— Porém, tenho de admitir que é muito talentosa em ou tras áreas...

— Que áreas? — ela perguntou com curiosidade.

— Humanas.

— Ainda não entendi? — repetiu Bella, sem entender.

— Posso lhe dar alguns exemplos: graça, carisma, sen sualidade e muito mais.

A cada palavra do duque, ela sentia o coração apertar mais e mais.

— Agora vamos nos recolher, Bella. Comprometi-me a acompanhar Clearwater a uma caçada amanhã cedo. Se tivermos sorte, teremos o jantar garantido. — Respirou fundo, conti nuando em seguida: — Clearwater também programou uma festa em nossa homenagem.

— Uma festa? Não poderei ir.

— Por quê?

— Estou sem meus vestidos para essas ocasiões.

— Não se preocupe, já tomei as providências para isso.

— Vai descarregar toda a minha bagagem?

— Não. Isso nos atrasaria. Arranjei um jeito de lhe com prar um traje novo.

— Comprou um vestido de noite para mim? Mas nem mes mo sabe as minhas medidas!

— Ora, Bella! Pelo que já vi, dá para imaginar o restante. Quando enlaço sua cintura, percebo-lhe o corpo perfeito e as linhas sinuosas, primorosamente traçadas. E agora vou pa rar de falar ou vou me parecer com o poeta.

— Pensei ter ouvido que me achava magra demais para o seu gosto!

— Bobagens! Só quero saber se aceita ou não o vestido.

— Está bem. Se esse é seu desejo...

— Então o assunto está encerrado. Agora vamos — ele disse, erguendo-se e auxiliando-a a fazer o mesmo. — Vou acompanhá-la até o seu quarto. Só mais um aviso: tranque a porta do conjugado e esconda a chave,

Bella mirou-se no espelho de cristal da penteadeira e qua se não reconheceu a própria imagem. Parecia mais uma ga rota frágil e inocente do que a viúva do duque de Black.

— Está linda, Alteza! — exclamou Kate, a eficiente aia que lhe fora enviada por Clarwater.

Bella perdera metade da tarde esperando pacientemente que a criada terminasse seu penteado, mas o resultado final foi perfeito. Os fios haviam sido enrolados em longos cachos avermelhados, que lhe caíam até o meio das costas. Para finalizar, uma tiara cravejada de minúsculos diamantes mantinha os cachos no lugar certo. O efeito era de tirar o fôlego de qual quer um.

O vestido, então, um deslumbre. Quem quer que o hou vesse costurado poderia ser chamado de artista da moda. Por pouco Edward não acertou as medidas. Só foram necessá rios alguns pequenos ajustes. Porém, o que mais chamou a atenção de Bella foi a qualidade do tecido. Já tivera em mãos os melhores tipos de seda, mas nenhum como aquele. A tex tura macia proporcionava uma caída perfeita e total ausên cia de pregas por mais que o amassasse. O único porém era a cor prateada, muito espalhafatosa. Impossível deixar de ser notada com todo aquele brilho, parecia lançar fagulhas de luz em todas as direções.

— O duque de Cullen pediu-me que a conduzisse até a biblioteca, assim que estivesse pronta.

— Será que podemos ir por um caminho mais isolado? — pediu Bella, não desejando chamar a atenção de quem quer que fosse. — Estou me sentindo estranha.

— Vossa Alteza não parece nem um pouco estranha, se me permite a observação. Está muito, muito linda!

— Mesmo assim, prefiro sair discretamente.

— Bem... poderíamos ir pelas escadas dos fundos, porém, não seria apropriado.

— Esqueça as formalidades, apenas me leve até o duque.

Kate a conduziu pelas escadas usadas pelos serviçais. Uma criada experiente jamais concordaria com isso.

Quando chegaram à biblioteca, Bella respirou fundo se guidas vezes, antes de permitir que a aia abrisse a porta e a anunciasse.

Edward estava de perfil, admirando algumas minúsculas esculturas numa das prateleiras fixadas na parede e com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cintura. Assim que a duquesa en trou, ele se virou para encará-la.

O olhar admirado e os lábios semi-abertos revelavam seu fascínio, sem precisar dizer uma só palavra.

Bella sorriu satisfeita. Só de ter despertado tamanho im pacto, já estavam compensadas as horas de sacrifício diante do espelho.

Edward aproximou-se e deixou escapar algumas palavras em gaulês, que ela não entendeu.

Quando ficaram frente a frente, o magnetismo entre eles ficou evidente e perturbador.

— Tenho receio de tocá-la, Bella.

— Por quê?

Edward umedeceu os lábios e desviou o olhar. Depois de inspirar profundamente, acrescentou:

— Temos uma festa para participar.

Sem encará-lo, ela perguntou:

— Gostou da minha aparência?

— Se gostei? — ele respondeu com outra pergunta e em seguida pronunciou mais algumas palavras em dialeto.

— Que idioma é esse?

— É gaulês, como falavam meus ancestrais.

— E o que significa?

— Não sei qual é a palavra adequada para traduzir o sentido.

— Tente. Quem sabe eu entenda.

— Você me tomaria por tolo, da mesma forma que fazia com Newton.

— Então eram palavras românticas?

— Mais ou menos.

— Edward!

— Tem sempre que agir assim? Dizer o meu nome em tom de repreensão?

— Está mudando de assunto ou é impressão minha?

— Não vai gostar se eu falar.

— Então é algo que não gostou?

Bella perguntou, ba tendo um dos pés no chão.

— Eu já disse que tenho medo de tocá-la. O que mais quer ouvir?

— Quero saber o que disse em gaulês.

— Não posso lhe revelar.

— Falou que eu estava bonita?

— Isso... e algo mais.

— O quê?

— Está muito calor aqui. Vamos para o salão?

— Por que pediu que me trouxessem à biblioteca?

— Ah! Quase esqueci! Tenho um presente para você.

— Mais um? Além do vestido e da tiara de diamantes? Gostou do efeito no meu penteado? — Bella perguntou, dando um giro gracioso na frente dele.

Quando parou, estava tão junto de Edward que podia sentir-lhe a respiração arfante. E não apenas isso. Ela própria foi dominada por uma sensação desconhecida, que lhe provocava tremores nas pernas.

— Não vai me contar o que disse? — ela insistiu.

Ele enfiou uma das mãos no bolso do paletó e retirou uma pequena caixa, que lhe entregou. Ela a abriu e espantou-se com o delicado colar de diminutos diamantes interligados. Careciam estrelas cintilantes em uma noite escura.

— Oh, Edward!

Ele a abraçou e suspendeu-a até que ficasse na ponta dos pés.

A caixa que continha a jóia fechou-se com a aproximação dos corpos. O duque murmurou algo em gaulês novamente, antes de beijar-lhe os lábios.

Bella podia jurar que estava próxima às estrelas, apesar das pálpebras cerradas. As línguas entrelaçadas lhe provocaram um gemido abafado. Ele estreitou o abraço, apertando-a sensualmente contra si.

— Santo Deus! — exclamou ele, quando interrompeu o beijo em busca de ar — Você é tão meiga! Não há palavras que possam descrevê-la!

Bella não acreditava nas ondas de calor que a invadiam. Não tinha idéia de como evitá-las. Provocara-o por brinca deira, mas não previu as conseqüências. Como poderia sa ber? Nunca havia tido um relacionamento íntimo com um homem nem conversara com ninguém sobre tais coisas. As pernas tremiam tanto que Edward devia ter percebido, pois esperou que se estabilizassem antes de libertá-la.

Bella ficou surpresa ao ver que ainda mantinha firme em uma das mãos a pequena caixa com o delicado colar de dia mantes.

— Desculpe-me.

— A culpa foi minha — ela admitiu timidamente.

— É verdade. É uma grandeza de caráter confessá-lo. Essa é outra de suas qualidades?

— Obrigada pelo colar. Também pelo vestido e a tiara — Bella agradeceu ainda tomada pela emoção do beijo inespe rado.

— E também por amarrotar-lhe o traje?

— Não está amarrotado!

— Tem razão — ele afirmou e lançou um olhar percorrendo-lhe o corpo de cima a baixo.

— Edward!

— Viu? Está me repreendendo outra vez.

Bella sorriu. E mais uma vez responsabilizou-o por con seguir aliviar-lhe a tensão. Feito muito raro em se tratando dos homens que já conhecera.

— Será que pode me ajudar com o colar?

— Não. E melhor não me aproximar de você outra vez.

— Como vou fazer se não há nenhum espelho por aqui?

Ele perdeu a paciência.

— Será que não consegue travar um fecho de colar sozi nha? Use os vidros da janela.

Bella preferia que ele tivesse falado em gaulês, assim não se sentiria como uma adolescente mimada.

Retirando o colar da caixinha, aproximou-se da janela. Edward tinha razão, o reflexo dos vidros ajudava muito. Por alguns segundos, permaneceu observando a própria imagem refletida.

— Já acabou de admirar-se? A sopa ficará fria se demo rarmos muito.

— Não precisa ser tão rude!

— E você não precisa ser tão desejável!

Bella baixou os olhos sem perdê-lo de vista. De alguma forma, sabia que o duque estava consciente de que ela par tilhava de sua frustração por não concretizar a união tão desejada.

— Obrigada... por tudo... Edward.

— Foi um prazer. Podemos ir agora?

Ele havia sido tão conciso que Bella percebeu que era sua vez de amenizar aquela irritabilidade:

— Nunca vi uma qualidade de seda como esta...

— Foi por isso que a selecionei.

— Comprou-a em Darjeeling?

— Sim.

— Tem um excelente gosto.

— Já me disseram isso. Podemos ir?

Bella cruzou a sala e aguardou na porta:

— Sinto atrasá-lo. Será que poderia me oferecer o braço?

— O... braço?

— Claro. É meu acompanhante, não é?

— Talvez seja melhor ir caminhando na minha frente. Ao menos até chegarmos à porta do salão.

— Está sendo tolo!

— E você teimosa.

— Por que está agindo assim?

— Porque não posso ter uma postura correta ainda. Pre ciso me refazer...

— Para que tanta metáfora? — exclamou ela e iniciou o caminho sozinha.

Quando percebeu que estava perto do salão, a julgar pelo burburinho de vozes e o som de música, espiou sobre o ombro e viu Edward seguindo-a de perto.

Bella parou e esperou que ele lhe oferecesse o braço para entrarem juntos.

— Quer saber sobre a seda, Bella? Vou lhe contar. Eu a comprei há muito tempo. E prometi guardá-la para presen tear a... — ele lhe sussurrou ao ouvido, mas não terminou a frase.

— A...? — insistiu ela, instigando-o.

— Minha esposa — despejou de uma vez.

— Durante apenas seis semanas?

— É uma pergunta interessante, mas não convincente.

— Posso não ser uma esposa... digna de um Cullen.

— Por quê?

— Sua família pode não aprovar.

— Eles têm o direito de opinar, mas não o de determinar quem deve permanecer na minha cama!

— Edward!

— Eu não a queria a princípio, mas não posso negar que a desejo agora. Sei muito bem o que significa esse calor que me corrói até a alma. Gostaria que fosse sincera e dissesse se sente o mesmo por mim. Se não, respeitarei sua vontade. Mas, por favor, seja honesta.

Naquele instante, os seus nomes foram anunciados. Ela ouviu os aplausos e ao mesmo tempo o sussurro de Edward:

— Diga que não me ama, Isabella.

— Se dissesse isso... eu estaria mentindo — ela confessou por fim.

* * *

Bom dia! Como estao? Gostando da fic?

Espero que gostem no cap novo.

Nao deixem de comentar

Beijinhos


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo VI**_

Quando o duque de Cullen entrou no salão de festas acompanhado de Bella, mais de quarenta convidados os receberam com aplausos efusivos. Foi uma entrada triunfal!

As damas, como sempre, lançavam olhares admirados para o imponente e garboso duque escocês.

Bella acompanhou a mulher até o lugar de honra, ao lado dos anfitriões, e depois se retirou sem dizer aonde iria.

— Seu marido me contou sobre o plano que tinha em men te. E tão romântico! — exclamou lady Ateara, levando uma das mãos ao peito.

— Acha mesmo? — Bella perguntou com um sorriso fin gido, uma vez que não tinha a mínima idéia que plano era aquele.

— Bem, meu marido jamais pensaria em me seduzir com um passeio ao luar! — respondeu a mulher com um suspiro desencantado.

Então era isso! Uma viagem noturna que provavelmente acabaria na frente de um altar. Um casamento de verdade? Não era à toa que ouvira comentários como formavam um casal apaixonado entre outros do gênero.

E todo aquele banquete? Seria a festa de comemoração das bodas? Ela sentia as mãos transpirarem de emoção.

A duquesa de Brady, sentada próxima de Bella, ergueu o tom de voz para falar, fazendo questão de que os mais próximos ouvissem:

— Eu não via Edward desde quando ele se alistou no regi mento. E posso afirmar que também nunca o vi tão feliz. Tenho que congratulá-la.

Antes que Bella agradecesse, viu o duque surgir na en trada do salão e, sob os olhares curiosos, caminhar com pas sos decididos em sua direção. Quando se aproximou, fez uma reverência, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe alcançou uma das mãos, dando um beijo respeitoso.

— Gostaria de me acompanhar num passeio até Crewe? É noite de lua cheia e a vista é extraordinária!

Se Bella ainda tinha alguma dúvida sobre as intenções do duque, esta se desvaneceu no momento em que percebeu o brilho daquele olhar que a observava tão intensamente.

Quanto a ela, bastava arranjar uma desculpa qualquer e ele entenderia a recusa. Como Edward sempre dizia, jamais a forçaria a nada. Agora, estava em suas mãos...

— Claro que sim.

Essas foram as poucas palavras que respondeu. Não seria necessário dizer mais nada para que o duque entendesse que ela o aceitava. Edward abriu um largo sorriso de felicidade.

Mesmo no interior da carruagem, o frio era intenso. O vento gelado achava as mínimas frestas para entrar e se fazer sentir.

Bella puxou a manta de lã até quase lhe cobrir o rosto. Observava Edward no banco à sua frente, agasalhado com um sobretudo e um cachecol enrolado no pescoço. Admirou-lhe as mãos imensas e lembrou-se da sensação prazerosa que elas produziam ao tocar seu corpo.

— Está me olhando com segundas intenções? — ele brin cou, como se pudesse lhe adivinhar os pensamentos.

Bella empinou o nariz e perguntou em tom zombeteiro:

— E se estivesse?

—Teria que ser paciente e esperar... Mas, não se aborreça, estamos quase chegando. O reverendo prometeu aguardar. A capela de Crewe é uma das relíquias que sobreviveram ao tempo e às batalhas. Foi construída no século XIII e é con siderada um lugar santo.

— Como sabe tudo isso?

— Aprecio a leitura. Afinal, não fico caçando o tempo in teiro!

O frio ficou ainda mais intenso obrigando-a a cobrir metade do rosto com a beirada da manta, receando que o nariz congelasse.

— Depois que o reverendo nos declarar casados, nunca mais vou dormir separado de você — ele sentenciou, observando-a com imensa ternura.

Bella suspirou e estreitou o olhar. Ele estava pondo em palavras o que ela nem ousava imaginar.

— Será minha duquesa em todos os sentidos da palavra — prosseguiu ele em tom suave. — Não precisa ter medo. Serei muito diferente de Newton. Entende o que quero dizer?

Ela estava emocionada demais para responder.

— Também pretendo sobreviver a esta e muitas outras noites. Sou bem mais novo e vigoroso do que era o duque de Black. Mas devo avisar que não vou me importar se você gritar. Sabe o que digo? Não terá escapatória desta vez.

— Edward! Quanta impertinência!

— Quer que eu pare? Só pretendo que esteja preparada para o que vai acontecer. Não vou aceitar desculpas como excesso de vinho ou sono. Eu a desejo como nunca imaginei desejar uma mulher. Passei muitas noites acordado pensan do em você. Por isso não vou aceitar nenhuma desculpa.

— Será que devo reconsiderar minha decisão?

— Claro que não.

— Então fique calado! — exclamou Bella, com pretensa indignação.

Ele a presenteou com um dos sorrisos mais lindos que ela já vira.

Bella espiou através da janela e admirou o céu limpo, cravejado de estrelas. A felicidade que sentia era tanta que chegou a pensar em beliscar o braço para comprovar que não estava sonhando.

— Chegamos — informou o duque. — Quer descer ou pre tende passear mais um pouco para ter absoluta certeza da sua decisão?

— Não há mais dúvidas. Além do quê, sei dos seus prin cípios e os admiro.

— Não a assustei?

— Não. Apenas fez com que me sentisse segura de que vou me casar com o cavalheiro mais gentil e amoroso que possa existir!

Edward ficou tão feliz, que, como um garoto, pulou da car ruagem antes mesmo que o veículo estivesse totalmente pa rado. Depois, abriu a porta sem demora. Quando Bella fez menção em sair, ele a levantou no ar, ainda enrolada na manta, para não se resfriar.

Ao aproximar-se do altar, ele a colocou sobre os próprios pés. Bella jamais imaginara que um dia se casaria em tais condições. A manta deslizou para o chão. Edward tirou o sobretudo e o entregou a um dos cavaleiros que os acompanhavam.

— Deus é testemunha de que não se arrependerá de ca sar-se comigo, Bella.

Os olhos dela marejaram de lágrimas. Não sabia que o amor era capaz de proporcionar tanta felicidade.

A iluminação das velas distribuídas no altar emprestava ao ambiente o romantismo desejado.

Jasper posicionou-se ao lado do altar construído em pedra. Atrás estava o reverendo com um olhar sério e ao mesmo tempo sereno. Na frente havia duas almofadas acomodadas na base do altar. Bella ajoelhou-se em uma delas e Edward na outra. A cerimônia teve início.

No momento dos votos, a voz dela saiu trêmula. A de Edward, porém, firme e decidida.

Apesar do esforço, Bella não conseguiu evitar o pranto de emoção e alegria.

Edward retirou o anel gravado com o símbolo da família Cullen do dedo mínimo e o colocou no dedo anular da mão esquerda de Bella.

Ela baixou o olhar para a jóia e, mal acreditando na realidade dos fatos, exclamou em pensamento: Acabei de me casar com o duque de Cullen!

O tradicional momento do beijo chegou. Bella se sentia tão leve que parecia estar nas nuvens. Ergueu o rosto para oferecer-lhe a boca. Ele estreitou o olhar e apenas roçou-lhe os lábios.

— Congratulações aos dois — o reverendo parabenizou-os, desmanchando-se em gentilezas.

Em seguida, ofereceu-lhes o livro de registros para as de vidas assinaturas.

Agora sim! Bella era a duquesa de Edward Cullen, por vontade e por direito. Nada poderia mudar isso!

Edward apanhou a manta e a enrolou no corpo miúdo outra vez, carregando-a da mesma maneira que havia feito antes.

Ela fez uma careta como se estivesse zangada.

— O que foi, minha querida?

— Você não me beijou direito no altar...

Ele riu baixinho.

— Não ousaria. Estávamos na igreja. E tem mais: quero levá-la intacta a Storth Hall...

Ele carregou-a para dentro da carruagem e a manteve no colo. Bella afundou o rosto no calor da curvatura daquele pescoço largo.

Jasper aguardava o sinal do duque para iniciarem a viagem de volta a Storth Hall.

— Bella? — Edward sussurrou com o peito arfante. — É melhor sentar-se no outro banco.

— Por quê?

— Como espera que possamos nos juntar aos convidados se eu... estiver desse jeito...?

— Precisamos mesmo voltar para a festa? — ela pergun tou com um sorriso malicioso.

— Saímos apenas para um passeio, lembra-se? Ainda nem dançamos! Melhor nos comportarmos...

— Mas eu não fiz nada!

A festa prosseguiu animada noite afora.

Edward resolveu que não deveriam dançar juntos. Seria mais prudente evitar qualquer tipo de contato físico antes de se recolherem aos aposentos.

Se Bella não conhecesse a ternura e a gentileza do homem com quem acabara de se casar, poderia até estar assustada com o que antecipava acontecer naquela noite.

Observou-o num dos cantos do salão com o ombro reclinado numa das pilastras, segurando um copo de vinho. Quando ele lhe percebeu o olhar, estreitou o seu e abriu um sorriso encantador.

Foi o suficiente para que Bella acalmasse qualquer dúvida remanescente. Em seguida, passou a admirar o anel que a tornava um membro da família Cullen. As iniciais de Edward estavam gravadas no centro do brasão.

— Alteza? — um servo solicitou-lhe a atenção. Bella desviou o olhar para atender o criado.

— Sua ama acaba de chegar e pediu que a avisasse.

— Alice está aqui? — ela perguntou com surpresa e ale gria na voz. — Onde exatamente?

— Posso conduzi-la até lá, queira me acompanhar, Alteza. — Bella não ficou surpresa de ser conduzida ao terceiro an dar do casarão, onde havia um berçário.

— Oh, Alice! Graças a Deus que chegou! Como foi a viagem?

— Teria sido mais tranqüila se esse pequenino lorde desse um minuto de sossego, não é? — respondeu a aia, trocando um olhar com a babá que cuidava da criança desde o nascimento.

— Oh! Que bom que pôde vir também! — exclamou Bella para a senhora.

— Não se preocupe, Alteza. Já me acostumei com a vivacidade do garotinho.

O bebê, que dormia no colo da babá, despertou ao ouvir a voz de Bella. Ansioso, ergueu os bracinhos rechonchudos para que a tia o pegasse.

— Oh! Masen! Que saudade! — Bella exclamou e aproxi mou-se para levá-lo ao colo.

—Aguarde um minuto, Alteza. Precisa proteger o vestido, sabe como são os bebês... — disse a babá e entregou-lhe uma pequena toalha de linho branca, para acomodar num dos ombros, antes de entregar-lhe a criança.

Masen aconchegou-se no colo da tia. Ela sentiu a mesma emoção da primeira vez em que o viu.

— Que lindo! — exclamou no instante em que o pequeno lhe sorria. — E como cresceu!

Para um bebê de oito meses, Masen parecia mais forte e saudável do que a maioria da mesma idade.

Bella estava orgulhosa. Cuidar de Masen era um grande consolo, sentia como se fizesse algo de bom para Rosalie.

A iluminação indireta dos lampiões pendurados nas pa redes do berçário da mansão dos Clearwater tornava os cachos ruivos de Masen ainda mais avermelhados. E, a julgar pela inquietude do pequeno, Bella imaginou que estava plena mente ativo, sem um pingo de sono.

— Vou providenciar uma criada para ajudá-las ou não conseguirão descansar da viagem.

— Estou feliz em vê-la com o sobrinho nos braços, Bella — falou Alice. — Se Rosalie estiver observando de al gum lugar, que Deus a tenha, deve estar sorrindo.

A jovem abraçou o sobrinho com tanto amor que o bebê soltou um gemido de alegria.

— Oh! Alteza! — A voz de Alice soou estranha, enquanto fazia uma reverência.

Bella, que ainda mantinha a criança fortemente abraçada, girou o corpo na direção da porta do berçário. Estremeceu ao avistar Edward parado no vão de entrada, com os braços cruzados no peito e uma postura rígida e desgostosa. Os olhos faiscavam.

Sem demora, ela passou o sobrinho para o colo da babá, porém, quando voltou o olhar para a porta, o marido já não estava mais lá. Correu para a saída e espiou escada abaixo. Nem sinal dele.

— Oh! Não, meu Deus! — Bella exclamou, condenando-se.

Pelo jeito que ele a havia olhado, com certeza estava pen sando que o bebê era dela! Já deveria ter-lhe contado sobre Masen há muito tempo...

A intimação chegou antes do nascer do sol. Bella ouviu a determinação assim que Alice abriu a porta:

— A duquesa deverá ser conduzida ao estábulo imediata mente. São ordens do duque de Cullen.

— Mas ela não está vestida adequadamente! — exclamou a aia com indignação.

O que não era de certa forma verdadeiro. Bella ainda tra java o vestido de seda prateado. Passara a noite acordada, andando pelo quarto, inconformada e angustiada com o que havia acontecido, principalmente por não ter conseguido se explicar.

— Tenho ordens expressas do duque, milady. Jamais po dem ser contrariadas.

— Que estranho! — desconfiou a aia.

— Vou repetir só mais uma vez e depois serei forçado a entrar. Preciso cumprir as ordens que recebi.

Bella aproximou-se da porta, pediu que Alice não con testasse mais e tomasse conta de Masen.

A aia apertou os lábios, porém acabou por concordar.

A duquesa encarou o homem postado na penumbra do hall em frente à porta. Parecia um gigante se comparado a seu corpo miúdo. Ele tinha barbas longas e vestia-se de ma neira estranha. Embora nunca o tivesse visto, estava certa de que pertencia ao clã dos Cullen pelas cores das rou pas. Levando-se em conta as feições endurecidas do brutamontes, não havia dúvidas de que cumpriria as ordens mes mo que precisasse fazer uso de força bruta.

— Obrigada por ficar comigo a noite toda, Alice. Eu a manterei informada. Ajude a babá a cuidar de Masen.

Bella tentou disfarçar a emoção para não preocupar a aia. Porém, estava se sentindo exausta e insegura.

Quando a criada saiu, a duquesa acompanhou o homem. As pernas estavam tão trêmulas que mal conseguia caminhar.

O brutamontes estava longe de se importar com qualquer espécie de etiqueta social. Muito ao contrário, segurava-a por um dos braços, na altura do cotovelo. Ele praticamente a arrastou pelas escadas até alcançarem a porta dos fundos.

Enquanto atravessavam o pasto dos cavalos, Bella trope çou num imenso pedaço de terra endurecida. O gigante a impediu de cair, mas nem assim desacelerou o passo. Ela foi literalmente puxada por alguns metros.

No incidente, perdeu os elegantes sapatos de saltos finos e longos. Para piorar, o braço que ele apertava começava a latejar de dor. E o grandalhão nem sequer olhava para che car se ela estava bem.

Nunca fora tratada de maneira tão rude desde os tempos em que morava com o pai. Tinha receio em demonstrar o quanto estava se sentindo humilhada. Porém, quando res tabeleceu o equilíbrio das pernas, reassumiu uma falsa em páfia, empinando o nariz. Não iria permitir que ninguém a visse fraquejar.

Ao se aproximar de um dos celeiros, o homem a empurrou para dentro e trancou a porta pelo lado de fora.

Bella estava determinada a ficar calma e manter a frieza que costumava aparentar sem se importar com o que tivesse que enfrentar.

Porém, a realidade da lama que pisava com os pés descalços não era fácil de suportar. Sem contar a sensação fria da palha espalhada pelo chão e o ardor dos vergões feitos no li faço pelo aperto da mão descomunal do brutamontes.

De repente, a porta foi escancarada e ela avistou mais ho mens do que podia contar, todos alinhados em posição militar.

Por um momento, o coração se acelerou de tal maneira que parecia saltar-lhe do peito. Bella buscou forças para não deixar transparecer o medo que sentia. Contudo, não estava lendo muito sucesso, a julgar pelos tremores no corpo inteiro.

Os homens eram de certa maneira parecidos: usavam os mesmos uniformes estranhos como o do gigante que a escoltara; as mesmas cores; a maioria tinha barbas fartas e lon gas; e se equiparavam no porte e altura.

Bella sentiu como se tivesse entrado no túnel do tempo e viajado para alguns séculos atrás. Nem mesmo imaginava a punição que porventura lhe estivesse destinada.

Após alguns segundos de total silêncio, os homens se di vidiram formando dois grupos. Na linha de separação surgiu um corredor longo e perfeitamente delineado. Ao final da passagem estava o duque de Cullen!

Ele se destacava dos demais pelo porte e a elegância. As roupas que usava nada tinham de comum com a de seus homens.

Bella viu que Edward caminhava em sua direção com passos decididos.

— Quero lhe apresentar minha Guarda de Honra, Bella. Eles me acompanham desde minha estada em Darjeeling — disse o duque com uma entonação fria e as linhas de expres são denunciando cansaço e decepção.

— Edward...

— Se lhe dei o direito de me tratar pelo primeiro nome, estou voltando atrás. Não é digna do meu respeito. — Ele falava com um sotaque tão carregado, quase impossível de entender.

— Não é o que está pensando, Edward. Eu...

— Se essa mulher falar outra vez, silenciem-na! — Edward ordenou com a voz potente, dirigindo o olhar para dois ca valeiros que estavam mais próximos de Bella.

O que teria acontecido com a suavidade com que ele pro nunciava as palavras? Parecia outra pessoa!, pensou a duquesa. Em seguida, tentou protestar:

— Não é o que está pensando! Por favor, ouça o que tenho a explicar!

Ele gesticulou para os guerreiros, tão logo ela começou a falar.

Bella sentiu dois braços rígidos como barras de ferro a enlaçarem, impedindo que prosseguisse a súplica. Enquan to um deles a mantinha segura, o outro a amordaçou com um tecido macio. Ela arregalou os olhos que começavam a se inundar de lágrimas e persistiu com o olhar fixo nos do marido.

— Assim é melhor — disse Edward. — Não estou disposto a ouvir lamúrias mentirosas. Nunca mais! Conheço o tipo de mulher que se finge de inocente e tem uma vida sexual mais ativa do que qualquer prostituta. Pensei que eu fosse capaz de reconhecer uma dessas, mesmo sendo uma exce lente atriz. — Com um sorriso de escárnio, finalizou: — Fui um tolo e agora tenho que pagar o preço. E ainda sou responsável por manchar a honra da minha família.

Ele se aproximou dela até quase tocá-la. Os olhos dourados não demonstravam ternura nem ódio. Apenas indife rença. Bella tentou falar por meio do olhar. Quem sabe Edward pudesse perceber o quanto estava sendo sincera através de seus olhos chocolates.

— Pode me odiar se quiser. Não me importo. Não sinto mais nada por você.

A duquesa piscou várias vezes para impedir o pranto que ameaçava explodir ao ouvir aquelas palavras terríveis.

— Meu irmão mais velho costumava ter várias mulheres. E freqüentemente as abandonava depois de usá-las. Sempre o condenei por ser mentiroso, inescrupuloso e mau-caráter. Mas, perto de você, eu diria que ele foi um santo!

A jovem balançou a cabeça em veemente negativa.

— Não sabe o quanto me feriu, Bella.

Desesperada, intensificou o olhar na esperança de que ele entendesse o que ela gostaria de gritar: Está enganado, Edward. Não faça isso comigo! Deixe-me explicar!

Cullen franziu o cenho diante da agitação que perce bia nos olhos dela. Mas em vez de compreensão, ele sentiu repulsa.

— Se a mordaça não a forçar a ficar quieta, ordenarei que lhe ponham um capuz — ele ameaçou em tom calmo e frio.

A pouca distância em que estavam a assustava mais do que qualquer outra coisa, pois estava diante de um homem que em nada se parecia com o gentil cavaleiro com quem se casara. Ela parou de tentar se comunicar e deu um passo atrás.

— Você poderia ter imposto um filho bastardo para mais de mil homens que quisesse enganar, mas nunca para um lorde do clã dos Cullen, muito menos para mim. Nossa sede de vingança é uma tradição que data de séculos. E é com ela que conto agora. Só quero que saiba disso.

Bella já não conseguia sustentar-lhe o olhar. Receava que Edward notasse o terror que ela não mais escondia. Então, baixou a cabeça e observou o lindo vestido que ainda usava. Algumas lágrimas pingaram na seda brilhante, umedecendo-a. Não se importava com mais nada. A beleza da igreja e os votos sagrados do matrimônio pareciam fazer parte das lembranças de outras pessoas que não Edward e Bella.

Ele tornou a falar, como se adivinhasse no que ela estava pensando.

— Deveria ter analisado muito bem antes de se casar co migo. Agora você me pertence! Inclusive pelas leis inglesas! Tenho o direito de tratá-la como quiser e ninguém poderá me impedir.

A duquesa mordeu o lábio inferior e sacudiu a cabeça com uma negação. Nem mesmo se importou que todos assistis sem a sua rebeldia.

— Tirem-na das minhas vistas! — Edward exclamou. — Po nham-na no fundo do vagão dos estrangeiros junto com o bastardo quando chegarmos à estação. Alguém se encarre gue de enviar minhas desculpas a Clearwater por não ficarmos por mais tempo. E... Alistair... procure não machucá-la.

Bella nunca tinha desmaiado na vida. Costumava dizer que esse era um luxo a que não se permitia. Mas podia jurar que estava a ponto de ter uma vertigem, a julgar pelo mal-estar que lhe acometera enquanto Alistair a conduzia até a carruagem dos Cullen. Pela maneira que o homem fran zia a testa, era aparente a repulsa que sentia por ter que tocá-la. Os primeiros raios de sol surgiram no horizonte, iluminando as cores verde, vermelha e preta do uniforme daqueles homens rudes.

Nenhum dos demais convidados de Storth Hall estaria acordado naquele horário, portanto não adiantaria gritar. Em se tratando de um duque, nem mesmo os servos interviriam. Fugir seria impossível. Havia pelo menos duas dú zias de guardas por perto.

Alistair abriu a porta da cabine da carruagem e, erguendo-a pela cintura, colocou-a dentro do veículo, sem maiores cerimônias.

Bella ficou sentada no chão, abraçada às pernas. Descon solada, afundou a cabeça entre os joelhos e chorou.

A carruagem partiu.

Uma hora depois, quando a diligência dos Cullen che fiou à estação de Crewe, Bella tinha se recomposto. Estava decidida a não permitir que ninguém soubesse o que lhe acontecera. Seria seu novo segredo. Pelo menos, nisso era especialista.

Havia sido uma estupidez revelar a Edward tudo sobre seu passado. Também não deveria ter confiado tanto nele. O du que estava provando ser o homem que ela julgara a princípio: um bárbaro escocês! Como pôde ter-se esquecido do que Rosalie tinha lhe contado sobre os Cullen? A rudeza, as tradições e a dureza de caráter?

O trem da família de Edward era composto por apenas quatro vagões. O primeiro era destinado às bagagens; o segundo aos serviçais e membros da Guarda de Honra; o terceiro aos estrangeiros, que era para onde Bella deveria ser conduzida. Alice, Masen e a babá certamente viajariam no mesmo vagão. Bella costumava compartilhar com a aia os seus segredos, mas decidira não lhe contar sobre o que havia acontecido no estábulo. Seria humilhante demais, mesmo sabendo o quanto Alice a estimava.

O último vagão era destinado ao líder do clã e sua família. Bella tinha presumido por causa das flores que enfeitavam o vagão, ornamentado para receber os recém-casados. Ela precisou fechar os olhos quando viu sua bagagem e a de Edward serem levadas lado a lado para o embarque. Precisou levar a mão à boca para impedir um grito angustiado. Sabia exa tamente o que o duque pensava a seu respeito. Com os dedos trêmulos, afastou os cabelos que lhe cobriam a face. Não gostava de deixá-los soltos, mas precisava da ajuda de Alice para prendê-los.

O terceiro vagão era dividido ao meio por um painel de madeira, entalhado artisticamente. Foi onde colocaram Bella. Uma prisão particular?, pensou. Nem mesmo poderei ficar junto de Masen e Alice?

Com um longo suspiro, procurou relaxar os músculos tão retesados.

Edward iria se arrepender de tudo aquilo quando descobris se a verdade, prometeu a si mesma. Só esperava estar bem longe quando isso acontecesse.

— Bella? Eu estava apavorada! O que aconteceu? Ele a maltratou? — Alice falava gesticulando do outro lado da divisória.

A duquesa podia vê-la entre os intervalos do trabalho ar tístico.

— Estou bem, Alice. Edward está um pouco zangado.

— Contou a ele?

— Não tive chance.

— Então eu mesma vou contar.

— Não, Alice. Eu a proíbo. Deixe as coisas como estão.

A aia percebeu que Bella estava muito nervosa. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas preferiu não a pressionar.

— Se quer assim, prometo não dizer nada.

— Ótimo, Alice. Agora preciso descansar.

A aia se afastou.

Bella parou de chorar e decidiu fortalecer-se. Edward podia pensar que ela agora era sua propriedade, mas estava en ganado. Com dinheiro e um magistrado conhecido, poderia conseguir a anulação do casamento. Afinal, não estava con sumado.

Felizmente, no cubículo onde estava, havia um banco com prido, mas estofado e confortável. Ela então se recostou ali, fitando o teto e procurando não pensar em nada.

A primeira parada do comboio foi na estação de Preston.

Bella estava distraída, assistindo a alguns homens trans portarem pesados fardos de carvão para recarregar a forna lha da locomotiva. De vez em quando, observava entre os vãos da divisória o movimento dos passageiros aproveitando a pausa. Alice e a babá saíram de seus lugares para movi mentarem as pernas e entreter Masen.

Será que nem esse direito iriam concederá nova duquesa?, pensou ela com desgosto.

No mesmo instante, ouviu o som do ferrolho da fechadura sendo remexido e a porta ser aberta. Uma cesta de alimentos foi empurrada para dentro do compartimento.

— Com os cumprimentos do duque — falou Jasper, o homem de confiança de Edward.

Bella virou o rosto para o lado contrário até perceber que o homem já tinha ido embora e trancado a porta outra vez.

Ela espiou o interior da cesta com um olhar desdenhoso. Havia dois pães doces frescos, uma fatia de presunto, um guardanapo e um copo grande de suco.

A teimosia não iria ajudar em nada naquele momento. Porém, não se atreveria a comer, mas uns goles do líquido lhe fariam bem. Torceu o nariz quando provou a acidez da limonada. Mesmo assim, conseguiu ingerir metade do re fresco oferecido. Depois colocou o copo com a sobra na base da janela e tornou a cobrir a cesta com o tecido, que protegia os alimentos.

Quando os passageiros começaram a retornar aos lugares, Jasper voltou para retirar a cesta. Bella manteve o rosto virado na direção oposta.

— Você vai se hospedar no castelo de Peter. Desembarcaremos assim que o trem cruzar a linha da fronteira.

— Por que está me revelando isso? — quis saber Bella, Sem nem mesmo dirigir-lhe o olhar.

— Ordens do duque. Ele deseja que esteja preparada para quando chegarmos.

De que jeito?, pensou ela. E, mesmo que tivesse uma roupa para trocar, como iria se produzir naquele fundo de vagão de trem? Quase despejou sua indignação em voz alta, mas preferiu calar-se. Do que adiantaria?

O homem saiu e o som da fechadura sendo trancada pelo lado de fora logo foi ouvido.

Bella suspirou.

Nada acontece por acaso, foi a frase que lhe veio à cabe ça naquele momento. Ouvira Mike recitar essas palavras diversas vezes em seus sonetos. Porém, duvidava que pu desse ser verdade. Era seu desejo apresentar Masen à família Cullen e no final ela foi a primeira a conhecer o clã. Será que inconscientemente havia criado toda aquela situa ção para forçar a família a aceitar a criança? Não, protestou em silêncio. Era ridículo demais considerar essa hipótese.

O apito da locomotiva anunciou a imediata partida. Bella lembrou-se de terminar o suco, antes que o líquido se der ramasse com o sacolejo do vagão.

Contorceu as feições do rosto ao sentir a bebida ácida des cer pela garganta novamente. Seria bem melhor que lhe ti vessem mandado água.

As carruagens do lorde Peter estavam estacionadas, aguardando a chegada do trem na estação de Carlisle.

O comboio chegou no horário previsto, exatamente três horas depois de deixar Preston.

Bella tinha tentado dormir um pouco naquele espaço de tempo, porém, não conseguira. Os pés começavam a arder e inchar por causa dos arranhões; a dor de cabeça tinha retor nado; e o estômago rebelava-se pela falta de alimento. Pelo menos podia ver que Alice e a babá estavam bem. Masen, acalentado pelo ruído monótono das rodas nos trilhos e o sacolejo do vagão, dormira o tempo todo.

Mais uma vez, Bella ouviu o som da fechadura e o ranger da porta de ferro sendo aberta. Jasper subiu os dois degraus da entrada e posicionou-se no vão da abertura. O corpo imen so impedia a claridade de entrar.

—Vou acompanhá-la à carruagem pessoal de lorde Peter — informou o homem.

— Talvez seja melhor me colocar em outro veículo — pro pôs Bella, sacudindo os longos cabelos com as mãos, a fim de ajeitá-los.

— Só estou cumprindo ordens, milady.

Ela cerrou os dentes. Estava começando a detestar a pa lavra "ordens". Porém, sem outra saída, resolveu erguer-se. No mesmo instante, sentiu os pés doerem com o peso do corpo e aumentar a necessidade de aliviar a pressão interna dos órgãos. Só não sabia como iria conseguir suportar o tra jeto na carruagem.

— Está se sentindo mal? — perguntou Jasper, notando-lhe a palidez e a dificuldade em manter-se de pé.

Bella empinou o nariz.

— Nada que eu não possa superar.

— Pode andar ou quer que a ajude?

— Prefiro ser molestada por uma cobra a suportar um dos homens de Edward Cullen me tocando! Agora, afaste-se, por favor. Não quero que Sua Alteza pense que o atraso seja por minha causa.

Jasper desceu os degraus, deixando espaço suficiente para que ela saísse. Ao mesmo tempo, meneou a cabeça, preocu pado. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e desceu os degraus. Se Edward lhe tivesse mandado água em vez de limonada, ela teria, pelo menos, lavado um pouco da sujeira dos pés, pen sou, desgostosa.

Cada passo dado era uma proeza que Bella se permitia lazer, mas finalmente conseguiu chegar até a suntuosa car ruagem por conta própria. Entrar seria o problema maior, dada a altura do estribo que dava acesso à cabine.

Ficou em dúvida se os pés doloridos suportariam a mano bra ou se deveria agarrar-se à alça de apoio e tentar sentar-se na estribeira para depois deslizar o corpo. Na verdade, o mais apropriado seria solicitar a ajuda de Jasper, informava-lhe a voz da razão. Entretanto, o orgulho não permitia que o fizesse.

De repente, Edward apareceu na janela da cabine, dizendo:

— Coloque-a logo dentro da carruagem e parem com essa besteira. Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar assistindo a essa cena patética!

Bella gritou, irritada, quando Jasper a segurou pela cintura, erguendo-a, fazendo com que se sentasse aos pés do duque.

— Talvez não estivesse tão fraca se tivesse se alimentado — falou Edward em tom sarcástico.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e fitou o marido com ar de desafio:

— Só um idiota mandaria alimentos para alguém que es tivesse presa num lugar sem espaço privativo para suas ne cessidades. Seria estupidez comer ou beber nessas condições!

Assim que despejou o que sentia, Bella arrependeu-se. Poderia piorar sua situação. Ouviu Edward pronunciar em voz alta algumas palavras que pareciam protestos em gaulês.

Talvez alguma punição por chamá-lo de idiota, imaginou. Agarrando-se na borda do assento, conseguiu erguer-se e acomodar-se no banco em frente ao que ele estava sentado.

— Vamos, então. Não tenho o dia todo para esperar — disse o duque, saindo do veículo.

Bella fechou os olhos e sentiu a vergonha corar-lhe as fa ces. A Guarda de Honra inteira seria informada de suas necessidades.

— Quer que a ajude a descer? — perguntou Edward com voz fria e determinada.

— Não aceitaria sua ajuda nem que fosse o último...

Ele a interrompeu antes que terminasse o que pretendia dizer:

— O que houve com seus pés?

— Quando um homem é enviado para escoltar uma dama, deveria pelo menos ter a mínima condição de raciocinar com civilidade. E, se ela por acaso tropeçasse numa pedra e per desse os sapatos, ele deveria ter a obrigação de dispensar alguns segundos de atenção para verificar o que tinha acon tecido, e não arrastá-la descalça pelo terreno árido e pedregoso. — Após dar uma pausa para respirar, ela concluiu: — Por isso meus pés acabaram esfolados desse jeito!

Edward franziu a testa, indignado:

— Nunca tive a intenção de que se ferisse fisicamente. Deveria ter-me contado antes.

Bella sentiu vontade de atirar-lhe na cara o fato de ter-lhe ordenado a mordaça para impedi-la de falar. Haveria vio lência física maior?, pensou, mas optou por não dizer nada.

— Vou ordenar que busquem sua aia para ajudá-la — Edward disse, afastando-se em seguida.

Bella sabia que as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto por conta do amor-próprio ferido. Queria muito manter a altivez, mas as dores pelo desconforto a deixavam vulne rável e embaraçada. Porém, antes que Alice chegasse, en xugou o pranto involuntário e recompôs-se.

O castelo dos Peters não era dos maiores. No entanto, fora construído em grande estilo. Tinha quatro pavimentos, sendo que os dois primeiros eram ocupados pela família Peter e os mais altos foram destinados para receber o du que de Cullen e sua comitiva.

Bella percebeu alguns olhares e sussurros enquanto era conduzida em meio a vários cavaleiros dos Cullen, que a circundavam formando um verdadeiro escudo.

Qualquer um podia perceber que, para um casal recém-casado, a atitude era estranha.

Alice tinha cuidado dos pés de Bella na estação de Carlisle. Não demorara muito e Edward havia aguardado com toda a paciência do lado de fora do reservado para acompanhá-la ale a carruagem.

No momento em que entraram no castelo, os homens conduziram-na até os aposentos que lhes fora indicado. Alice a aguardava.

— Não sabia que estava sendo tratada como prisioneira, Bella. Por que não me contou?

— Não sei do que está falando, Alice.

— Há quatro homens guardando a porta. E parece que são soldados treinados.

— Ah! São membros da guarda de honra de Edward. Che garam hoje pela manhã. O duque está pensando em minha segurança. Só isso!

— Não posso acreditar nessa história. Este é provavel mente o aposento mais frio do castelo. Até a água da banhei ra está fria!

— Como sabe? — perguntou Bella.

— Ouvi comentários. E não sou tão boba quanto imagina.

Bella estava a ponto de quebrar uma das próprias regras: nunca lavava os cabelos antes de uma festa ou um jantar social. Não só era quase impossível secá-los a tempo como também ficavam menos maleáveis para produzir o penteado.

Entretanto, não tinha certeza de que seria convidada pára participar do jantar oferecido pelo anfitrião naquela noite.

Antes de tomar coragem e mergulhar na água fria, inspi rou e expirou várias vezes. Mesmo assim, não imaginava que a temperatura estivesse praticamente gelada.

— Não me permitiram acesso às suas roupas. A única opção é o mesmo vestido de seda que já vestia. O que faço? — perguntou Alice.

— Deixe-o por aí.

— Se este lugar fosse um aposento decente, teria um guar da-roupa. Mas parece uma cela! — exclamou a aia. — Ah! Desculpe. Esqueci de que não é uma prisioneira!

Bella suspirou impaciente.

— Bem, ajude-me a entender — prosseguiu Alice. — Se isto não é uma cela e você não é prisioneira, então onde estão os cremes para a pele, as loções de cabelos, as presilhas e as roupas limpas?

— Já acabou?

— Com o quê? As palavras ou o vestido?

— Ambos — respondeu Bella.

— Bem, podemos dar um jeito nesse vestido. Bastarão alguns cuidados nos lugares mais prejudicados e ficará novinho em folha. Dê-me alguns dias e nem o reconhecerá — insistiu a aia.

— Pode deixar que cuido disso — Bella sentenciou, nada disposta em continuar com o assunto.

— A senhora cuidará do vestido? — Alice perguntou com ironia. — Será que ouvi direito?

— Tenho planos especiais para ele.

— Ah, é? Que interessante! Pode me contar quais são?

— Mais tarde eu conto. Agora venha me ajudar. Preciso estar pronta para a recepção, no caso de ser convidada.

— No caso de ser convidada? — repetiu a aia. — Está bem. Vou assisti-la em seu banho. Mas quero que saiba que sob protesto.

— Por que está tão brava?

— Não tenho nada em mãos! O que vai vestir?

— Se Edward decidir que devo comparecer, na certa man dará algo para eu usar.

— Se fosse assim, teriam a obrigação de me avisar antes. Sei como milady gosta de se arrumar, além de escolher os acessórios necessários e tudo o mais.

— Passe-me o sabonete, Alice. Pelo menos isso acho que está disponível!

— Nem tanto. A menos que eles considerem sabonete a pedra de banha que deixaram aqui. Fiquei com as mãos esfoladas e vermelhas só de lavá-las com esse sebo! Sua pele delicada não resistirá a essa lixa.

— Só há uma maneira de descobrir. Pare de reclamar e me ajude.

— Não até que me diga o que vai fazer com o vestido — disse a aia.

— Está bem. Vou lhe contar o que vou fazer com ele: uma trouxa e atirá-la pela janela.

— Não pode fazer uma coisa dessas!

— Não só posso como vou! — exclamou Bella, deixando escapar um ruído de raiva.

— Mas é lindo! Nunca vi um tecido tão especial!

— Também é uma lembrança da qual quero me me dê o sabonete. Se não quiser me ajudar, pode dei xar que dou um jeito de lavar os cabelos sozinha.

—Não quero ser responsável pelos danos. Como vou acal mar-lhe a pele sem os cremes? Como vou prender-lhe os cabelos?

— Essa é uma boa questão, Alice. Mas não tenho as res postas. Tudo que sei é que quero me sentir limpa. Depois pensarei em improvisar algo.

— Se não fosse prisioneira, como afirmou, não estaria pre cisando improvisar.

— Não sou prisioneira, Alice. E, se não quiser me acom panhar ao castelo dos Cullen, desista agora mesmo!

— Não precisa ser rude, Bella. Eu nunca a abandonaria. Se quiserem maltratá-la, terão uma boa briga. Garanto que nunca viram uma aia inglesa furiosa — finalizou empinando o nariz.

Bella sorriu ao ver Alice tão decidida e disposta a lavar-lhe os longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados. A criada tinha toda a razão sobre o sabonete. Os fios delicados pareciam quebrar a cada esfregada.

— Será que conseguirá prendê-los, Alice?

— Vamos tentar. Pode acreditar que farei o possível para trazer de volta a aparência da notável Dama de Gelo. Essa será minha missão.

— Obrigada, Alice — Bella agradeceu com os olhos ma rejados.

— Não se esqueça de que a Dama de Gelo nunca chora! — A voz da aia era tão carinhosa que a duquesa suspirou mais confiante.

— Eu sei, Alice — murmurou.

Quando bateram à porta, Bella estava pronta. Os cabelos ainda úmidos formavam delicados anéis avermelhados sobre a testa. Não havia no quarto nenhum sinal do vestido de seda que ela usara no casamento com Edward.

Nem mesmo a duquesa conseguiria distingui-lo entre os arbustos que cercavam o castelo. Ela havia aguardado que a banheira fosse retirada e Alice tivesse saído em busca de algo que pudesse vestir, para então jogar o vestido pela ja nela. Antes o tinha dobrado várias vezes e atado com as próprias alças, de modo a formar uma minúscula trouxa. O tecido era tão fino e flexível que a tarefa foi fácil. Além do mais, a aia não estava ali para impedi-la de atirá-lo bem longe.

Quando Alice retornou, trouxe com ela um dos mais antigos trajes de Bella, forrado com um tecido de algodão e por cima havia um tule muito fino na cor pêssego. Era um traje mais apropriado para um chá com amigas ou um passeio matutino pelo jardim. Jamais o escolheria para um jantar formal.

Pelo espelho, Bella notava o olhar de censura da aia. Am bas sorriram ao mesmo tempo.

— Sua Alteza não vai gostar de vê-la com esse vestido. Será um desafio.

— Bem, pode não ser adequado para o evento, mas está bonito — disse Bella.

— Inadequado? Nem tanto. Aliás, não foi neste castelo que a rainha Elizabeth manteve Mary, a rainha da Escócia, aprisionada? E a senhora não está casada com um descend ente dos lordes escoceses daquela época? Será que eles não mentirão vergonha ao vê-la nesses trajes?

— Ora, Alice. Pare de ser dramática. O vestido até que está bom. Só sinto falta do meu colar de pérolas.

Bella havia comprado a jóia um ano antes, na França, na mesma época em que Rosalie estava dando à luz Masen. A voz de Alice interrompeu o pensamento triste que aca bava de fluir na mente de Bella:

— Tenho uma surpresa para milady: consegui esconder todas as suas jóias na sua bagagem de mão — falou a aia toda feliz, exibindo os adornos à medida que os retirava de um saco de tecido aveludado, camuflado no meio aos artigos de primeira necessidade.

— Está querendo que eu chore?

— Claro que não. Só quero que mostre a eles que uma dama inglesa não se rende tão fácil.

Depois de ajudar Bella com o colar, os brincos e os braceletes, Alice resolveu abriu uma frestinha da porta para es piar se as sentinelas ainda estavam a postos.

— Oh, não! O duque está com eles! — exclamou indignada.

Bella não conseguiu evitar um sorriso divertido, ao ver a ação rápida da aia, apressando-se em recolher as toalhas utilizadas e a alisar os lençóis da cama.

— Obrigada por estar arrumada, Isabella — falou Edward as sim que entrou no quarto.

Os quatro guardiões imediatamente tomaram uma posi ção de defesa, posicionando-se ao lado dele.

Bella esforçou-se para conter um sorriso sarcástico. A cena lhe parecia cômica. Era evidente que era considerada uma inimiga. Mas protegiam o duque contra o quê?

Uma dama indefesa?

Alice ficou ao lado da cama, aguardando os acontecimentos.

— Não ordenei que lhe entregassem as jóias — Edward ob servou, franzindo a testa.

Bella olhou na direção de Alice e pediu:

— Por favor, informe Sua Alteza que estou usando minhas jóias.

— A duquesa está usando...

— Já ouvi! E repito que não permito que as use. Agora a ajude a retirá-las ou serei obrigado a pedir que os guardas façam isso.

— E se eu me recusar? — insistiu Bella.

— Preciso respeitar os meus deveres de líder do clã. Todos os colonos da Escócia já devem estar cientes do meu casa mento com uma dama inglesa, realizado sem a aprovação da família. Não me resta alternativa, a não ser apre sentar minha esposa em todas as ocasiões sociais. Mas não abuse da sorte! — exclamou, com um suspiro contrariado. — Pois, se for preciso, não hesitarei em mandá-la à força para o castelo dos Cullen, junto com o bastardo e mandar para o inferno as intrigas.

Bella baixou o olhar e começou a livrar-se do bracelete.

— São apenas pérolas, Alteza — murmurou Alice.

— Estamos na Escócia, Isabella — prosseguiu Edward. — É melhor avisar sua aia de que neste país a esposa de um homem é considerada propriedade dele, assim como seus criados pessoais. Dessa forma, poderá ser dispensada no mo mento em que eu quiser e o farei se continuar me desafiando.

Bella tirou os brincos e o colar, entregando-os a Alice.

Considerando a ira de Edward, Bella receou que ele cum prisse o que dizia dispensando Alice. Por essa razão, decidiu que era melhor obedecê-lo... ao menos por enquanto.

— Pronto, Alice. Agora vá cuidar de Masen — Bella ordenou.

A aia fez uma reverência e, antes de sair, lançou um olhar significativo para a duquesa, como se quisesse dizer que ti nha feito o possível para ajudá-la.

Bella respondeu com um sorriso contido. Sabia da devoção de Alice, mas ficou feliz de vê-la acatar as ordens sem con testar.

— Estou pronta, Alteza — informou.

— Vejo que está — afirmou o marido, oferecendo-lhe o braço.

O casal caminhou pelo corredor, seguido pela escolta. Os guardas usavam os mesmos uniformes estranhos. Parecem um bando de bárbaros, refletiu Bella. Porém, mantinha a cabeça erguida, pois eles não a assustavam. Afinal, era a Dama de Gelo, não era?

O duque os inspirava a agir com toda aquela arrogância, mandando da mesma maneira. Contudo, o momento glorioso não iniciaria a chegar e seu desejo maior era estar ao lado de Edward quando soubesse toda a verdade a respeito de Masen.

* * *

Ahhhh!

Que bom que estao gostando. Isso me deixa muito feliz.

E para que ainda nao deixou sua opiniao sobre o Ed e a Bella, nao deixem de comentar.

Eu tambem queria saber, se querem ver a Alice e o Jazz juntos no fim. É porque no livro os personagens originais nao ficam tecnicamente juntos. Entao, me digam o voces acham.

Tambem, eu tenho uma fic chama _A vida continua_ e estou pensando em reecreve-la e eu queria uma opiniao vinda de fora. Se souberem de alguem que gostaria de betar ou até mesmo se alguma/ algum de voces se abilitarem a isso, me avisem. Enquanto isso a fic contunua pausada.

Entao até amanha. Só faltam mais 3 caps... e aí eu comeco outra adaptacao. Vou ficar esperando voces lá, viu?

Beijinhos


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo VII**_

— O que deseja? — perguntou Bella, acomodada na cadeira ao lado da lareira, assustada ao ver Edward entrar no quarto.

Ele usava um robe longo com o brasão da família bordado em dourado no bolso do lado esquerdo do peito.

— Mandou chamar sua criada?

— Sim. O que tem isso?

— Ela não está disponível no momento.

Bella sentiu o sangue congelar. Será que o duque a tinha dispensado? Mas por que razão? Durante todo o jantar, Bella havia se comportado da maneira mais submissa possível. Até mesmo lorde Uley cumprimentara Edward pela excelen te escolha de esposa.

— Por que não? — perguntou intrigada, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos para preparar-se caso recebesse uma res posta negativa.

— Está cuidando do bastardo.

— Ele tem um nome, sabia? — replicou quase sem pensar. O alívio ao saber que Alice ainda estava ali a fez com que baixasse a guarda e o enfrentasse.

Não houve resposta alguma, apenas um silêncio pesado. Bella levantou o rosto para encará-lo e ficou surpresa com a expressão de desgosto dele.

— A babá não tinha condições de acompanhar a viagem até o norte da Escócia. Mandei-a de volta para Londres. E, por sinal, com uma excelente indenização.

— Dispensou a babá? Não posso acreditar! O bebê neces sita dela. Tem que trazê-la de volta!

— Vou fazer de conta que não estou ouvindo. Será que preciso relembrar como funcionam as leis neste país?

— Não, Alteza. Peço desculpas — Bella falou com suavi dade na voz, pois sabia que desafiá-lo tornaria as coisas pio res do que já estavam.

— Está bem. E, já que estou aqui...

— Eu gostaria de ficar só, se não se importa.

— E como fará para tirar o corpete sem nenhuma ajuda? Já vi como é difícil!

Bella prendeu a respiração, evitando a lembrança daquelas mãos fortes tocando seu corpo frágil na última vez em que se empenhou na tarefa. Se fosse preciso, tensionaria cada músculo ao máximo, impedindo que o tremor ficasse visível. Enquanto ele continuasse com aquele comportamento, não queria nem lembrar do gentil e atencioso Edward Cullen.

— Não permitirei que me toque — Bella afirmou em tom severo.

O duque continuou estático, com o olhar distante, perdido em algum pensamento impossível de ser desvendado. Bella sabia que ele se sentia traído e, mesmo que lhe dissesse a verdade, talvez fosse tarde demais para recuperar o amor que ele lhe devotara.

— Eu também não tenho desejo algum de tocar em qual quer parte do seu corpo, Bella.

— Então está desperdiçando seu tempo comigo — ela re plicou friamente.

— Está enganada. Eu não disse que quero ajudá-la, e sim que não tem mais ninguém para fazer isso.

— O que vai lucrar com toda essa encenação?

Edward deu um profundo suspiro e então respondeu:

— Só quero me assegurar de que minha estupidez não foi sem causa. Eu tinha boas razões para casar com você. Sua beleza é estonteante, Bella. Qualquer um pode comprovar o que digo. Você é a razão da minha insônia.

— Pouco me importa a sua falta de sono — ela respondeu, tentando parecer indiferente.

Embora estivesse acomodada na cadeira ao lado da larei ra, nunca sentira tanto frio. Se ao menos ele fosse embora logo, poderia acocorar-se bem junto do fogo. Ou, então, já que ninguém viria ajudá-la a se despir, poderia entrar em baixo dos cobertores com roupa e tudo. Porém, no íntimo, tinha conhecimento de que não era a temperatura do am biente que a afetava. Nada que fizesse seria capaz de ame nizar o frio da solidão que lhe pesava nos ombros.

— Por que não me contou sobre a criança antes de nos casarmos, Bella? — Edward perguntou de repente.

Bella notou um resquício de compreensão naquela per gunta, mas não iria ceder de maneira alguma. Então cerrou os punhos num gesto instintivo.

O escocês prosseguiu no mesmo tom baixo, como se falasse consigo mesmo:

— Posso até entender que tenha hesitado no início. Tanto na casa de Barrigan ou na de Stanley. Mas na capela de Crewe... — A emoção embargou-lhe a voz e calou-se.

A duquesa suspirou várias vezes antes de responder:

— Talvez eu tivesse medo da sua reação, Alteza. E posso dizer que não estava tão errada.

— Acha que a trato tão mal assim?

— Agora não. Mas já se esqueceu do que fez comigo na frente da sua Guarda de Honra?

Bella sabia que era o coração magoado que falava naquele instante. Os dedos das mãos tremiam tanto que precisou entrelaçá-los para disfarçar a emoção.

— Acho que estamos perdendo tempo — ela conseguiu dizer com aparente calma, pois não queria dar-lhe o gosto de vê-la tão vulnerável.

— Desde que seu tempo pertence a mim, eu é que decido o que fazer com ele. E, se quiser vir vê-la, não hesitarei nem um segundo; se quiser abraçá-la, abraçarei; se quiser usá-la para satisfazer meus impulsos sexuais, ninguém poderá me impedir; você é minha em todos os sentidos. Nunca se es queça disso.

Oh, Deus!, exclamou Bella em pensamento. E, tapando os olhos com as mãos, meneou a cabeça.

— Para essa finalidade, uma prostituta é excelente! Seu conhecimento no assunto ajudará bastante — acrescentou.

— Por favor, Edward. Pare com isso!

— Não tem mais permissão para usar o meu primeiro nome. Esqueceu? Se me chamar assim outra vez, esteja pre parada para arcar com as conseqüências.

Bella retirou as mãos dos olhos e ergueu-se. Imaginava que seu rosto estava sem cor porque mal conseguia equilibrar-se:

— Não me quer, Alteza. Sabe disso.

— O que sabe sobre mim?

— Disse que lhe impingi um bastardo, não foi?

— Como poderia esquecer? — resmungou ele por entre os dentes.

E, num impulso violento, estreitou a distância entre eles.

Bella recuou encostando-se à parede, Edward a acuou como se estivesse ameaçando uma presa.

— O nome dele é Masen. Tem oito meses de idade. Nasceu em Black Villa, em Monte Cario, no último verão. Não há registro do seu nascimento. Preferi assim para... evitar constrangimentos — ela explicou, sem contar toda a verdade.

Edward parou de avançar. Foi como se o impacto daquelas palavras formasse uma barreira entre eles. Ele, então pra guejou alto no dialeto gaulês, urrando de raiva. Depois, girou sobre os calcanhares e dirigiu-se com passadas pesas em direção à porta.

— Que se dane, Bella Cullen. Você e toda sua laia!

Após sair, o duque bateu a porta com tanta força que o barulho ecoou por todo o aposento.

Bella descobriu que lidar com um só escocês em particular não era fácil, seria preferível enfrentar toda a Guarda de Honra inteira de uma só vez!

Uma criada desconhecida apareceu no quarto de Bella no meio da noite e ajudou-a a livrar-se do corpete e vestir uma camisola confortável. Só então a duquesa conseguiu dormir. Até aquele momento, as lembranças atormentaram-na sem piedade. Recordou não só da noite do casamento, a festa e a cerimônia na capela de Crewe, como também do sonho que tivera com uma noite de núpcias memorável. Imaginava sur preender Edward com a virgindade que ainda mantinha. Ago ra, porém fazia questão de não lhe revelar mais nada a seu respeito. O tratamento cruel que ele lhe havia dispensado isentava-a de qualquer culpa que pudesse ter. Jurou baixi nho que jamais compartilharia seus segredos com aquele escocês rude.

— Bella? Dormiu bem? — A voz de Alice a acordou logo pela manhã.

— Não muito — ela respondeu com voz sonolenta. — O que aconteceu com a babá?

— Ela reclamava demais. Não consegui impedir o que houve. Juro que tentei.

— Eu sei, Alice. A culpa toda é do meu marido. E um homem muito rígido e bárbaro. Por trás daquela aparente gentileza, existe um homem grosseiro que apenas disfarça sua origem de bárbaro. — Bella parou de falar, espantada com a intensidade da mágoa que a consumia. — Agora você está sobrecarregada de trabalho, não está?

— Pelo contrário, Bella. O duque contratou mais quatro criadas para nos acompanhar até o final da nossa viagem.

Bella ficou surpresa. Pensou que àquela altura já tinha de finido o jeito de ser do marido, mas a cada dia que se passava, uma nova surpresa, boa ou ruim, acontecia. Edward Cullen era inflexível, mas também sabia ser condescendente.

— O duque ordenou que eu lhe trouxesse estas roupas e a ajudasse a vesti-las. Disse que serão mais apropriadas para seguir viagem — falou Alice, exibindo um par de botas de cano longo e uma saia lisa, ambas na cor marrom, além de uma blusa fina de algodão, numa suave tonalidade rosa.

Quando o trem parou na estação de Glasgow, Alice apro ximou-se apavorada da tela divisória que as separava.

— Há outra locomotiva parada na estação e disseram que vão atrelar três vagões a ela. Na que viajamos só prosseguirá o primeiro, onde estão as bagagens. O duque ordenou que Masen seguisse no outro comboio. O que vamos fazer? O bebê está chorando! Sem a babá, ele vai estranhar a todos.

Bella alarmou-se, mas era a única que poderia reverter essa situação.

— Você deve acompanhar Alice. Posso me arranjar sem o seu auxílio, embora seja difícil. Mas o bebê não pode ficar sim alguém conhecido por perto.

— Não, Bella. Recuso-me a abandoná-la.

— O bebê ficará mais seguro se estiver com ele, Alice. Assim que puder estarei com vocês. Agora vá e não discuta comigo.

A criada concordou com um gesto de cabeça e saiu apres sada na direção da porta do vagão, por onde todos estavam saindo.

Jasper apareceu para escoltar Bella até a carruagem. Quan do ela alcançou a plataforma da estação, observou que os três vagões já estavam desatrelados do primeiro, que deveria acompanhar a locomotiva. Por todos os lados, só se viam homens trajando as cores dos Cullen. A Guarda de Hon ra do duque parecia ter triplicado.

— Onde está Masen? — Bella arriscou perguntar, imagi nando que não obteria resposta.

Porém, para sua surpresa, o homem baixou o olhar para ela, demonstrando certa simpatia.

—A criança está no vagão que leva os criados e a bagagem para o castelo. Chegarão quase uma semana antes de nós.

— Uma semana? E mandaram guardas para fazer a escolta?

— A Guarda de Honra somente acompanha o duque e a família. Além do mais, eles são considerados estrangeiros. Mas não se preocupe que vai ficar tudo bem.

— Mandaram o bebê sem sequer uma guarda? Preciso impedir a partida desse trem!

— A criança estará segura. Ninguém ataca um trem dos Cullen. O nome é muito respeitado por aqui.

— Não há nada seguro neste país. Provavelmente existe um ladrão atrás de cada árvore e um seqüestrador a cada parada!

Bella sabia que exagerando, mas não podia conter a preo cupação. Afinal Masen era apenas um bebê indefeso. Um pen samento audacioso a incomodava: se o bebê fosse seqüestra do, seria muito conveniente para o duque. Já nem sabia mais do que Edward seria capaz, concluiu com desgosto.

— O garoto ficará bem — Jasper garantiu. — Agora vamos logo, estamos perdendo tempo. Sua Alteza quer pernoitar no castelo dos Dunvargas. Há uma longa distância a ser vencida até lá.

— Por que não podemos seguir de trem?

— Os trilhos atravessam as montanhas Grampian. O du que prefere seguir pelos vales.

— Por quê? É mais seguro? — quis saber Bella. O homem estreitou o olhar.

— Já lhe afirmei que o bebê estará bem. Os trens dos Cullen executam essas viagens há mais de um ano. Até hoje não houve nenhum acidente.

— Acontece que estão levando um bebê sem a devida guarda!

Jasper cerrou os dentes, dando visíveis sinais de impaciên cia. Teria que agir rápido. Então resolveu usar o único re curso que lhe restava para impedir que algo pudesse acon tecer a Masen.

— Espere um pouco, Jasper — pediu ela, forçando-o a parar. — Preciso que leve um recado urgente ao duque. Masen não é um bebê qualquer. É filho natural de Emmett Cullen. Não pode viajar sem uma escolta. É arriscado demais.

Jasper arregalou os olhos.

— Aquela criança é um... Cullen? Filho de Emmett Cullen, o irmão mais velho do duque?

— Eu ia contar naquele dia que me amordaçaram no estábulo. Mas não me deram chance, não foi? — Intensificando o olhar, acrescentou: — Não fique aí parado! Corra para conseguir uma escolta para o filho de Emmett. É uma ordem!

Para total surpresa de Bella, o homem saiu em disparada na direção da carruagem do duque.

No momento em que ela ficou só, olhou ao redor e percebeu que ninguém a estava observando. Da maneira simples que estava vestida seria difícil alguém reconhecê-la, tal era a atribulação de pessoas nas imediações da estação.

Espiou a densa mata que se iniciava a poucos metros de onde estava. Com as botas de cano alto, o lamaçal não seria problema. Por fim, era a oportunidade esperada para fugir. Apesar do quanto lhe custara, tinha conseguido o que queria desde o princípio: entregar Masen à família Cullen e dei xar claro que era o filho de Emmett. Portanto, nada mais a prendia ali. Desistiu até de presenciar a cena quando Edward descobrisse a verdade e o quanto havia sido injusto.

Embora não pudesse avistar muito de onde estava, sabia que o povoado deveria estar próximo. Talvez fosse só atravessar uma parte da floresta. E, pelo que tinha de conhecimento sobre a Escócia, a cidade de Glasgow era uma das mais desenvolvi das. Provavelmente teria uma casa bancária onde pudesse obter fundos da conta dos Black e assim voltar para casa.

Com passos decididos, encaminhou-se para a mata. Olhando de longe, a floresta não oferecia perigo algum. Po rém, depois de poucos metros, Bella se assustou com a altura das árvores que de tão próximas, permitiam que apenas alguns raios de sol as ultrapassassem.

A chuva que provavelmente teria caído durante a noite acumulara água nas folhas, que não cessavam de respingar gotas no solo já encharcado.

Prosseguiu caminhando sem saber exatamente aonde ir. Tudo lhe parecia igual naquela escuridão. Bella recostou-se no tronco de uma das árvores para descansar até que o co ração recuperasse o ritmo normal. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito para acalmar o frio que as roupas úmidas pelo gotejar intermitente lhe ocasionavam.

Fechou os olhos e procurou pensar em coisas agradáveis.

Afinal, reassumira as rédeas da própria vida. E, principal mente, estava quase livre de Edward!

Assim que conseguisse falar com um magistrado, trataria de anular o casamento. O que não seria difícil, uma vez que o matrimônio não havia sido consumado.

Ela tentou fazer um exercício para afastar o medo e ao mesmo tempo esquecer o que havia passado. A cada passo distanciava-se mais de Edward Cullen.

Apesar do enorme vazio que lhe oprimia o peito, diante da simples intenção de negar o amor que sentia pelo duque, Bella estava certa que tinha tomado a decisão mais acertada.

Após um longo suspiro, deu mais um passo, aumentando a distância entre eles. Quem sabe, se tivesse sorte ainda, naquele mesmo dia, pudesse estar numa banheira com água morna, enxaguando a tensão e as mágoas.

As árvores se escassearam, permitindo que o caminho fi casse mais bem iluminado. Restava apenas atravessar al guns arbustos. Bella abriu caminho com as mãos, afastando os galhos grossos e as folhas molhadas.

Quando finalmente venceu a barreira, percebeu desani mada que havia andado em círculos. Tanto esforço para che gar exatamente no lugar onde estavam as três carruagens dos Cullen.

Com as roupas molhadas e tremendo de frio, pôde perce ber os olhares de censura que lhe lançavam os cavaleiros da Guarda de Honra do duque.

Respirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça, a fim de aparentar segurança e altivez.

Ao avistar Edward recostado na roda traseira da carruagem e a porta da cabine aberta, fez o que seria mais sensato: encaminhou-se até ele.

— Seu país é adorável, Alteza. Porém, um tanto úmido — Bella falou, forçando um sorriso desconcertado.

— Entre logo! — o duque ordenou.

— Talvez... fosse melhor aguardar que alguém me aju dasse.

Em resposta, Edward agarrou-a pela cintura, colocando-a dentro da cabine.

Apesar da indelicadeza do gesto, o toque daquelas mãos lhe provocou arrepios de prazer. Prova de que o exercício que fizera para afastá-lo do coração de nada adiantou.

Por que não sentia essa mesma sensação com Mike ou qualquer outro dos tantos pretendentes que conhecia? Tinha que ser justamente com um Cullen?

Bella afundou-se no acolchoado macio que forrava o banco da suntuosa carruagem. Para não encará-lo, começou a tirar algumas folhas que ficaram presas à saia. Edward sentou-se no banco à frente e ordenou para que o cocheiro iniciasse a jornada.

— Temos mais de duas horas de viagem pela frente. Portanto temos tempo suficiente para me explicar toda essa história.

Bella fez questão de ignorar o que ele dizia, olhando a paisagem e esfregou braços com as mãos para se aquecer. Ainda não estava conformada com a própria estupidez. Masgow não deveria estar longe dali. Por que não pergun tara a alguém antes de aventurar-se daquela forma? A me nos que no fundo não quisesse fugir e o destino tomou as rédeas de sua vida.

— Bem... estou aguardando — Edward insistiu.

— Não estou com vontade de falar com o senhor, Alteza.

— Ah, está, sim! E não vai parar de falar até explicar os últimos detalhes.

— Explicações são... — Bella começou a dizer, mas Edward a interrompeu.

— Primeiro quero saber por que está com uma criança que diz ser filho de Emmett? Por que não me contou antes? Por que me induziu a este casamento se sabia que mesmo assim a criança continuaria sendo um bastardo?

Diante do silêncio dela, o duque prosseguiu:

— Emmett era um homem inteligente. Apesar de ter tido muitas amantes, jamais permitiria que uma mulher engra vidasse e levasse seu filho embora. Temos mais de duas horas para ficarmos a sós nesta maldita carruagem e você terá que falar comigo custe o que custar!

Bella estava mais assustada com a fúria com que ele despe java as palavras do que com o assunto. Sentiu o coração apertar, ao vislumbrar nos olhos dele uma sombra indecifrável.

— Não devia ter feito o que fez comigo — Edward continuou com o desabafo. — Nem mesmo com Masen. Você não tem moral para ser mãe de alguém.

As últimas palavras a feriram de morte. Não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que irromperam dos olhos chocalates.

— Por que não requer a guarda de Masen e me manda de volta para Londres? — ela conseguiu dizer entre soluços, mas pretendendo ser sarcástica. Contudo, não conseguia pa rar de tremer.

— E mentirosa, chantagista e...

Bella não ouviu o restante da frase. Aos poucos uma névoa cobriu o rosto de Edward, as palavras ficaram longe até que ela não ouviu mais nada.

— Vamos! Acorde!

Bella abriu os imensos olhos castanhos chocolate, ainda confusa e ator doada. Foram necessários mais alguns segundos para reco nhecer que era Edward quem lhe chamava e ao mesmo tempo desabotoava-lhe a blusa.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Proporcionando-lhe ar, o que mais?

Ele terminou de abrir os botões e tirou-lhe a blusa com facilidade.

— Já tenho ar suficiente! — exclamou ela, agarrando a peça das mãos dele e cobrindo o busto.

Ao mesmo tempo, notou que a saia já estava amontoada no outro banco.

Edward agarrou a blusa que ela mantinha como escudo e com facilidade a recuperou. Depois foi a vez das peças ínti mas. Bella tentou gritar em protesto, mas a voz saiu fraca.

— As roupas estão ensopadas. O clima desse país é úmido demais, assim você vai pegar uma pneumonia — justificou ele, apanhando uma manta de lã grossa e enrolando-a no corpo miúdo como se estivesse agasalhando um bebê.

Bella ficou sem reação, permitindo que ele a tocasse e por fim acomodá-la no banco à sua frente. Assim que ficaram frente a frente novamente, ela notou-lhe a expressão tensa do rosto. A manta estava cumprindo sua função, mas ela ainda tremia, mas de saudade daquele corpo viril de encon tro ao seu. Edward tinha o poder de excitá-la com um simples olhar. Inútil tentar ignorar os mamilos enrijecidos ou conter as ondas de prazer que se iniciavam no centro de sua feminilidade. Como conter aquele turbilhão de emoções enquanto a razão corria em direção oposta? Mas naquela hora era seu corpo que aprisionara a razão, por mais que lutasse contra, não seria capaz de lutar contra o amor e o desejo.

— A cor normal está voltando! Estava tão pálida quando desmaiou que fiquei preocupado.

— Não desmaiei! — protestou ela.

— Ah, é? Então o que foi que aconteceu? Mais uma ence nação? — Edward respirou tão fundo que o tórax poderoso se alargou ainda mais.

Mais uma vez Bella precisou desviar o olhar para que o desejo de tocar aquele peito musculoso não ficasse tão evidente.

— Então, se é assim, pode prosseguir — ele falou.

— Prosseguir com o quê?

— Com as explicações que me deve. Lembra-se por que começou com esse teatro todo?

— Vossa Alteza é arrogante e insuportável.

— Para sua informação, o que pensa a meu respeito não me interessa. Além do mais, acredito que nem vou precisar dar mais explicações. Os fatos por si só já me dão as respostas.

Bella estreitou os lábios e manteve-se calada, enquanto Edward prosseguia com as deduções.

— É uma mulher bonita e muito esperta. Não posso culpar Emmett por ter-se apaixonado.

Ela engoliu a saliva e tentou encará-lo. Edward, porém, fa lava sem lhe olhar nos olhos. Observou que ele já havia tirado a jaqueta e agora despia a camisa. Aqueles gestos simples despertaram-lhe pensamentos libidinosos que até então des conhecia. Puxou um dos cantos da manta para encobrir a boca que persistia em manter-se aberta.

O duque descalçou as botas com movimentos lentos. Na certa ele pretendia torturá-la com aquele ritual afrodisíaco. Depois de retirá-las, acomodou-as num canto do assoalho.

Em seguida, levantou-se, mas precisou curvar-se, pois a altura do teto não era compatível com a sua.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando o viu livrar-se das calças também. Não conseguia controlar a curiosidade. O duque de Cullen tinha um físico tão perfeito que não devia nada às esculturas dos deuses gregos, que a jovem costumava ad mirar no museu de Londres.

— Pode ficar me observando. Não me importo — Edward murmurou, ainda sem fitá-la. — E não precisa se preocupar. Não tenho intenção de violentá-la.

— O quê?

— Ouviu muito bem. Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer com o meu tempo.

Bella tentou convencer-se de que não estava sendo insul tada. E percebeu que ele de fato não tentava seduzi-la quan do se deitou de lado no banco, jogando uma manta por cima do corpo. Com a cabeça sobre uma das almofadas de cetim e os braços cruzados sobre o peito, não demorou muito para cochilar na maior tranqüilidade.

Bella permaneceu reparando na calma que irradiava das feições adormecidas. Havia algo naquele homem que a atraía de maneira irresistível. Era algo que lhe dominava os sen tidos, talvez um magnetismo que a impedia de se afastar por muito tempo. Mas, ficar ali, imóvel e enrolada numa manta, olhando para toda aquela beleza masculina, era tor turante demais. Lamentou com um suspiro não ter um bor dado em mãos para se entreter.

Quando chegarem ao pátio de entrada do Castelo Call, Edward já estava devidamente vestido e penteado.

Enquanto a carruagem vencia a etapa final, que conduzia à entrada do castelo, Edward aproveitou para dizer:

— Sem dúvida, eles já devem ter providenciado o costu meiro jantar de recepção. Mas você não irá participar.

Bella não respondeu. Sentiu o coração apertar-se e a ine vitável vontade de chorar outra vez. Aquelas palavras lhe davam a certeza de que logo seria mandada de volta para Londres.

— Não quero provocar um escândalo ainda maior. Planejo informar sobre Masen, mas pretendo adiar a iden tidade da mãe.

— Faça como achar melhor. Afinal, você é o líder — falou Bella, desejando que pudesse retirar as palavras assim que proferiu.

— Ah! Parece estar aprendendo! Excelente! Quando che garmos ao castelo dos Cullen é possível que já esteja plena mente consciente do seu dever de me obedecer.

— Esqueça o que acabei de dizer, Alteza. Não é somente arrogante e sim egoísta e grosseiro. Aproveito para lhe participar de que não permanecerei pelas seis semanas que me pediu.

— O pedido foi revogado — informou ele.

— Como assim?

— O reverendo da capela em Crewe foi bem claro. Não prestou atenção aos votos sagrados do casamento? Em um dado momento, ele disse: Até que a morte os separe. Não se lembra?

— Mas o matrimônio não foi consumado, Alteza. Posso, e vou pedir a anulação.

Edward sorriu, debochado.

— Não vejo onde está a graça, Alteza.

— Às vezes a sua ingenuidade me surpreende, Bella! Não percebeu que suas roupas estão no canto do banco? Após uma viagem de mais de duas horas e sozinhos nesta cabine, o que acha que pensarão que aconteceu?

Ela deu um gemido de surpresa.

— Bem. Chegamos — informou Edward. — Tente manter a calma, enquanto a carrego até o quarto.

— Não vai fazer isso!

— Vou, sim. Não porque eu queira, mas é um sinal de respeito. Temos hábitos milenares a respeitar. Só o que tem a fazer é ficar calada. — Estreitando o olhar, ele finalizou: — Amanhã vou providenciar para que esteja perfeitamente arrumada, a fim de ser apresentada a todos. Ou melhor, a dama que conseguiu enganar dois Cullen.

Assim que a carruagem estacionou, Edward pediu:

— Agora venha para meus braços, como se fosse a coisa que mais desejasse no mundo!

Bella cerrou os dentes e colaborou. Ainda esperava o dia em que Edward se arrependeria de todos os insultos que lhe fizera.

Ele a segurou firme contra o tórax, apertando mais do que o necessário. E não havia nada que se pudesse fazer no mo mento para impedir aquela atitude. Com o intuito de evitar maiores constrangimentos, ela afundou o rosto na curvatura do pescoço e fingiu-se adormecida.

Ao entrar no castelo, foram recebidos por lorde Cullen.

—Alteza! Que prazer recebê-los! Minha esposa está an siosa por conhecer a duquesa! Ela lê todas as colunas sociais dos jornais londrinos e não pára de falar nisso há dias. Pro vavelmente, conhece melhor a Dama de Gelo do que a si mes ma — finalizou, rindo da própria piada. Depois, insistiu: — Afaste um pouco a manta para que eu possa cumprimentá-la.

— Lamento, milorde. Mas a duquesa está um tanto indis posta. Sabe como os ingleses são frágeis para longas viagens.

— Não tem idéia do quanto estamos felizes por recebê-los. Será que ela estará bem para o banquete preparado para amanhã? Teremos muitos convidados ansiosos por conhecê-la.

— Se não a deixarmos repousar o suficiente, é capaz de nem conseguir sair da cama por dois dias seguidos.

Edward sentiu um cutucão de um dos cotovelos de Bella. E, ignorando-o, prosseguiu:

— Deixe-me acomodá-la e voltarei em seguida para con versarmos.

— Oh! Perdão, Alteza. Não quero atrasar o repouso da duquesa por nem mais um minuto. — Dirigindo-se a um dos serviçais, ordenou: — Ben! Conduza-os até os aposentos interligados ao duque de Cullen.

— Tem um bom uísque? — perguntou Edward.

— Dos melhores — afirmou o lorde.

— Nesse caso, não vou me demorar. Vamos Jasper, acompanhe-me.

Bella teria que aguardar muitos anos para esquecer a hu milhante experiência por que passava. Nunca imaginou que se casaria com um homem que lhe regesse a vida com tama nho autoritarismo. Entendia que com o casamento talvez tivesse que passar por algumas privações, mas não ser to lhida de se movimentar livremente. Ao menos uma coisa ele não poderia lhe impedir: imaginar que um dia se livraria daquela opressão, ou transformando-a na paixão que experimentaram juntos, ou fugindo para sempre.

Por enquanto, nada podia fazer, apenas deliciar-se com a sensação reconfortante de estar sendo levada por aqueles braços fortes. Estando tão próxima era possível sentir-lhe o perfume másculo, o calor da respiração ofegante. Sua intuição nunca antes lhe falhara, por isso sabia que o cheiro que a entorpecia era o perfume do desejo. Embora ele não a es tivesse encarando, Bella podia perceber o corpo rígido, como tentando evitar qualquer sentimento que o estivesse invadindo também.

Ciente disso, ela resolveu provocar, umedecendo os lábios delineando a parte inferior do queixo masculino.

— Pare com isso, Isabella! — resmungou ele. A voz autoritária a fez baixar os olhos, embora com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Até onde vamos subir? Ao alto da torre? — perguntou ao criado da casa.

— As escadas parecem mais longas a cada lance, Alteza. Mas já estamos chegando.

Bella supôs que a voz estranha provavelmente pertencia a Ben. Após uma conversa rápida entre o criado e Jasper, ela ouviu o som de uma porta ser aberta e os passos do criado se afastando. Edward a pôs no chão, assim que entraram no aposento.

— Cuide para que ela não saia daqui e garanta que coma tudo o que lhe for oferecido — ordenou Edward ao seu cavaleiro de maior confiança.

— As ordens serão cumpridas, Alteza — afirmou Jasper dando uma piscadela para Bella.

Ela arregalou os olhos e resolveu falar:

— Edward... hum... Alteza? Tenho uma exigência a faze antes que saia.

Ele a olhou com surpresa, assim como os quatro guarda que o aguardavam do lado de fora. Jasper mantinha um esboço de sorriso no rosto e Bella sabia a razão. O duque havia planejado para que todos imaginassem que estavam ocupados durante a viagem, agora era sua vez de aproveitar idéia.

— Uma exigência? — indagou Edward, indignado com a ousadia da palavra.

A duquesa precisou conter o riso no momento em que lhe enfrentou a expressão zangada. Não foi fácil, uma vez que Jasper permanecia com o olhar divertido, parado em um lado onde Edward não podia lhe ver o rosto. Ela jogou os cabelos por cima de um dos ombros e usou um tom de voz sedutor quando falou:

— Preciso que me tragam uma banheira com água morna. E também o pequeno baú de ébano preto. Aquele onde estão os meus cremes. — Girando os olhos com um indisfarçável ar de divertimento, acrescentou: — Não se esqueça de mo mandar um vestido e todas as peças íntimas necessárias. Sei exatamente as que mais gosta que eu use.

Edward ficou boquiaberto e incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, Jasper estava com o rosto vermelho de tanto conter o riso.

— Agora vá e mande os cremes em primeiro lugar.

Bella continuou com a provocação.

— Preciso massagear pele para adquirir a suavidade ideal. Além disso, acabo de lembrar que terá de providenciar uma aia para me auxiliar. Detestaria fatigá-lo outra vez. — Com petulância na voz concluiu: — Leve os guardas com você. Não precisamos de platéia.

— Não pense em sair deste quarto! — exclamou Edward, ríspido.

— Nem sonharia com isso, Alteza. Estarei muito ocupada. Sabe que sou considerada a Dama de Gelo. Preciso me apre sentar de forma conveniente.

Edward continuou petrificado e intensificando o olhar, vociferou:

— Vai ficar aqui e comer tudo o que for enviado.

— Estou certa de que Jasper se encarregará disso.

— Não vou deixar Jasper com você.

— Mas deu ordens a ele para fazê-lo! Estou confusa, Alteza. — Lançou-lhe o olhar mais inocente que conseguiu.

De propósito, ela deixou deslizar a manta descobrindo um dos ombros e depois puxou o tecido discretamente. Os quatro guardas de honra disfarçaram o olhar de curiosidade. Jasper permaneceu com os olhos paralisados, enquanto Edward transpirava fúria. Ele havia começado a história da consumação, agora Bella fora inteligente o suficiente para também des frutar da situação o máximo que pudesse.

— Não vou ficar com Embry Call até muito tarde — ele informou em tom ameaçador.

— Que bom! — ela exclamou, empinando o nariz — Odia ria pensar que a companhia do lorde lhe agradasse mais do que a minha.

O duque acenou para os guardas de honra, que se afastaram rápido e silenciosamente. Só aí ele questionou:

— Por que está fazendo essa cena, Bella?

— Estou? Se bem me lembro, foi você quem começou toda história!

— Devo lembrá-la de que...

— Oh, por favor, Alteza! Não comece tudo outra vez! Prometo ser obediente. Tenho um longo banho pela frente. Cremes para massagear a pele... e depois do jantar encontrar o ninho da cama. Nem o esperarei acordada se esse for seu desejo.

— Esse não é meu desejo.

— Então quer que o espere? Está mudando de idéia, Alteza?

— Não foi o que eu disse.

— Foi, sim...

— Talvez eu esteja inapropriadamente alcoolizado quando vol tar. E, se estiver acordada, descobriremos o que acontecerá, não é?

Após essas palavras, Edward girou nos calcanhares e saiu pisando duro, como se ela fosse a culpada de tudo. Bella não respondeu.

Na manhã seguinte, a duquesa acordou tão logo a aia chegou para ajudá-la. Não tardou muito e já estava esplendorosa no vestido de dia azul-claro, os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, luvas calçadas e sapatos escovados.

Empoou o nariz para disfarçar o brilho excessivo da pele e coloriu os lábios com um batom de cor rosa. A criada a olhava com censura, porém sem nada dizer. Bella ficou ali viada quando a mulher se retirou depois de terminar a obri gação.

Edward havia instruído como queria que a jovem se arru masse, mas não tinha dito o horário em que ela poderia sair dos aposentos. Portanto poderia sair a hora em que bem entendesse. Respirando fundo e criando coragem Bella abriu a porta.

Jasper estava do outro lado de prontidão. Quando a viu, deu-lhe um sorriso tão simpático que a duquesa quase retribuiu.

— Onde estão os homens da Guarda de Honra?

— O duque os dispensou.

— Por quê?

— Parece que não queria observadores.

— E onde está Edward? Quero dizer, Sua Alteza? —Jasper sorriu e apontou a porta vizinha.

— Será que está acordado?

— Duvido...

— Então ele não disse a que horas eu poderia sair, não é?

— Depende do que tem intenção de fazer. Tenho ordens.

— Oh! Essa palavra outra vez! Só quero tomar um desjejum apropriado. Estou acordada há horas!

— Tenho ordens — o homem repetiu.

— Será que o duque deseja me matar de fome?

— Suponho que não, milady.

— Então por que não posso tomar o desjejum?

— Pessoalmente, não tenho nenhuma objeção.

— Ótimo — falou ela e tentou passar por ele. Porém, Jasper estendeu um dos braços para bloquear-lhe o caminho.

— Pensei que tivesse concordado! — admirou-se Bella.

— Há algo que eu gostaria muito de lhe dizer — Jasper baixou o tom de voz — Porém, se alguém souber que conver samos, serei expulso do clã. Sabe o que significa?

— Talvez fosse preferível não dizer nada.

— Mas é importante que saiba.

Bella franziu o cenho.

— Acho que estamos desperdiçando tempo. Diga logo ou me deixe passar, quero comer os ovos ainda quentes.

— Estou vigiando-a, não se esqueça — disse Jasper, reco lhendo o braço que mantinha estendido.

— Ordens são ordens, não é?

— Não acredito no que dizem sobre milady. Não pode ser verdade! —Jasper confessou.

Bella comoveu-se com aquelas palavras sinceras e recon siderou se deveria mesmo desobedecer às ordens e colocar a posição do criado em risco.

— Talvez fosse melhor pedir que o desjejum seja servido em meu quarto. Será que providenciaria isso?

— Sem problemas — ele assentiu e continuou com as ob servações: — Não sei bem como devo dizer, mas tenho certeza de que milady esconde algo do duque. Só espero que a verdade não o deixe ainda mais magoado !

— Magoado? Sua Alteza? Será que estamos falando do mesmo homem?

— Faz uma idéia errada do duque. Sei o que estou dizendo. Sou segurança da família desde que o duque era apenas um garoto.

— Ah! É mesmo? Pois discordo! Tenho sido a principal testemunha dessa suposta sensibilidade — Bella desabafou.

— Milady não lhe deu escolha.

— Ah! Essa é demais! Quer me convencer de que fui a responsável por ter sido conduzida ao estábulo como uma qualquer e trancada no vagão do trem?

— Ele foi obrigado a agir dessa maneira. Sendo o líder do clã, não lhe restava outra saída. Toda a Guarda de Honra e a maior parte da família souberam o que milady fez.

— Masen não foi algo que planejei para prejudicar Edward Cullen.

— Não estou me referindo à criança.

— Ah, não? Menos mal! Então o que fiz de tão grave ao grande líder dos Cullen?

— Conquistou-lhe o coração e depois o profanou.

— Como disse?

— Eu estava na capela em Crewe, esqueceu-se? E, se o que presenciei era falso, enganou a mim também.

— Acho que perdi a fome — Bella falou com desgosto.

— Sabe onde o duque passou a noite do casamento após vê-la com a criança no colo?

— Não quero saber! — exclamou Bella e entrou no quarto, trancando a porta em seguida.

Jasper, no entanto, sussurrou atrás da madeira, e Bella teria dado tudo para não ter ouvido as palavras do homem. Mas escutou:

— Lamentando e chorando em meus braços. Foi o que fez durante horas!

A imagem de Edward vulnerável, abraçado ao homem de sua confiança, abalou Bella.

Passeou nervosamente pelo quarto enquanto fitava as chamas da lenha na lareira. Seria tudo culpa sua? Se assumisse a responsabilidade, poderia se considerar digna de um Cullen?

— Como fui estúpida! — resmungou baixinho. — Se contasse a verdade agora, talvez fosse tarde demais.

Uma batida na porta a tirou dos devaneios.

— O duque solicita sua presença numa das antecâmaras. Vou escoltá-la até lá — informou um dos guardas de honra de Cullen, abrindo a porta.

Bella concordou com um gesto de cabeça e seguiu o ho mem. No caminho, percebeu que o castelo não era tão pe queno quanto imaginava. Se não estivesse acompanhada do cavaleiro, na certa se perderia nos intermináveis labirintos.

O guarda abriu uma das muitas portas no andar térreo do palácio e pediu que ela entrasse. Bella ouviu o som da fechadura sendo trancada. Com certeza, Edward não queria espectadores para o que tinha a dizer.

Porém, com surpresa, viu que não era Edward quem estava acomodado na sala. Bella já tinha se acostumado com o co lorido das roupas da família e, vendo que o homem usava nutras cores, logo deduziu que se tratava de alguém perten cente a outro clã.

— Perdão, milorde. O guarda deve ter-se enganado de porta.

— Então é a inglesa descarada? — perguntou o homem em tom ameaçador, ao mesmo tempo em que se erguia.

— Como disse? — indagou Bella, dando dois passos para irás, em puro gesto de autodefesa.

— Parece que não aprendeu, não é?

Ela estreitou o olhar antes de responder em tom sarcástico:

— Depende a que está se referindo. Se for grosseria, acho que está me superando.

— Não preciso de lições de boas maneiras. Muito menos vindas de uma inglesa!

— Não necessita se estiver acostumado a ver damas des maiarem :— disse Bella, abanando-se com uma das mãos enluvadas.

O homem era alto, porém não mais do que Edward. Usava um casaco de lã xadrez nas cores amarela e marrom. Tinha cabelos escuros e longos, chegando até o queixo.

— Está achando que vai desmaiar?

— O problema é que não estou acostumada a determina dos tratamentos. Pode até não gostar dos ingleses, mas nem por isso tem o direito de dirigir-se a mim de maneira pouco desrespeitosa.

— Já disse que não preciso de suas lições, madame.

— Ah, eu diria que precisa sim! Começando pelas devidas apresentações. Sou a duquesa de Cullen e o senhor quem é?

— Nem imagina o que fez, não é? — o homem perguntou e praguejou com algumas palavras em gaulês.

— Exceto o óbvio engano da sala, nem imagino sobre o que está falando. Eu procurava meu marido e como, eviden temente, não é o senhor, lamento o incômodo.

— Graças à senhora, a matança continuará! — exclamou o homem, com um dedo lhe apontando a testa, simulando um revólver.

— Não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar! Deve haver algum engano! — exclamou ela, sentindo as pernas bambearem pela aflição.

— Uma mulher sedutora. E só o que é! — disse ele entre os dentes.

— Pensei que os duques escoceses escolhessem melhor seus convidados...

— Edward deveria apenas ter-se aproveitado da situação e depois a abandonado. Da mesma maneira que o irmão de veria ter feito. Será que nunca haverá um jeito de por juízo na cabeça de um Cullen?

Bella estreitou o olhar outra vez. Já sabia do que Emmett fora capaz. Só não imaginava que não era mais segredo. E foi com frieza que ela tornou a falar:

— Parece conhecer meu marido muito bem! A propósito, é melhor que eu vá encontrá-lo. Deve estar preocupado com a minha demora.

— Tem razão. Eu o conheço bem. Crescemos juntos. Ele sempre foi um cabeça-dura com excesso de músculos e falta de bom senso. Acabou provando a estupidez.

— Oh, deixe-me adivinhar! Tudo isso tem a ver comigo, não é?

— Ele tem a obrigação de proteger a honra do clã. É o que se espera de um líder escocês!

— A honra da família? Está enganado, milorde. Isso é o que Edward faz de melhor. E, agora, se me der licença. Preciso ir.

— É vergonhoso, isso sim!

— O quê? Meu casamento com Edward?

O homem sorriu e, sem que ela esperasse inclinou-se muna reverência. Em seguida, tomando-lhe uma das mãos beijou-a com um respeito digno de qualquer cortesão de Londres.

— Meu nome é Aro Brennen MacHugh Douglas Volture, milady.

— Tudo isso?

— Único filho varão. Meus pais não desperdiçaram a oportunidade.

— Ah! Imagino que seja parente de Jane Volture, a noiva prometida a Edward.

— É minha irmã mais nova.

— Isso explica seu comportamento anterior, porém não o justifica, milorde.

— Chame-me de Aro e passo a chamá-la de Bella. Pode acrescentar tal comportamento à minha falta de boas ma neiras.

— Prefiro pensar que não há nenhuma razão para chamá-lo, seja qual for o nome que prefira. Acredito que não temos nada em comum para podermos compartilhar de uma admirável amizade.

— A família de seu marido e a minha sempre caminharam lado a lado.

— Nesse caso, devo lembrar-me de riscar o seu nome da lista de convidados.

— Então terei que usar algum dos outros nomes que ainda não conhece.

— E tem mais?

— Único varão. Lembra-se?

Bella não conseguiu evitar o sorriso.

— É realmente uma vergonha! — Aro falou, meneando a cabeça.

— Agora estamos falando do meu casamento?

— Disso e do fato de ser uma inglesa. Contudo, não posso culpar Edward. Se eu a tivesse conhecido antes dele, talvez também ficasse tentado a mandar a honra do clã para o inferno!

Bella engoliu em seco.

— Permita-me dissuadi-lo de prosseguir com essa conver sa. A propósito, tenho uma pequena informação para o se nhor: não sou tão sensual quanto pensa e não gosto de homens escoceses.

— Então não gosta do seu marido? — ele perguntou surpreso.

Bella estranhou a pergunta e ele prosseguiu no desafio:

— Estou tentado a fazer um teste. E se eu lhe roubasse um beijo aqui e agora? O que me diz?

— Pensei que desprezasse os ingleses!

— Acabei de mudar de opinião.

Aro deu um passo à frente e Bella notou que era tão alto quanto Edward, mas bem menos musculoso.

— Não tentaria isso se fosse o senhor. Sou casada com e, segundo a tradição, pertenço ao meu marido — respondeu com altivez.

— Fiquei tão envolvido que até esqueci que o meu propó sito era apenas avisá-la.

— Não se preocupe, não pretendo ficar aqui com o senhor nem mais um minuto! — exclamou Bella, tomada de indig nação.

— Não é disso que estou falando — afirmou o nobre em, tom grave. — Vai haver uma luta entre os clãs.

— Por quê?

— Porque um líder de um clã escocês casou-se com um inglesa.

Bella sentiu o coração disparar.

— Explique melhor, por favor.

— Acho que fui bem claro, mas vou repetir: porque a se nhora é inglesa.

— Já entendi essa parte.

— Edward era o marido escolhido para minha irmã.

— Também conheço essa história.

— Sabia que ele estava comprometido e mesmo assim se casou com outra?

Não tive escolha, Bella sentiu vontade de gritar, mas nada falou.

— Por acaso gosta de ver sangue ser derramado?

— Nunca fiz mal nem sequer a uma mosca! — Ela se defendeu.

— Então por que se casou com Edward? Provocou a ira entre os clãs! Não tem noção do que isso significa?

— Acho que já o aturei demais! — ela exclamou, dirigin do-se para a porta.

Aro apressou-se e, posicionando-se a sua frente, im pediu-a de sair.

— Por favor, não posso continuar esta conversa. Edward deve estar preocupado.

— Pensa que não sei?

— Então me deixe ir.

— Não até que entenda o que quero dizer.

Bella suspirou para acalmar-se.

— Que eu saiba a Escócia e a Inglaterra não estão em Guerra. E, como é de seu conhecimento, não sou partidária de nenhum grupo político. Edward e eu nos apaixonamos e nos casamos. Não acho que o fato de eu ser inglesa e ele escocês seja empecilho para nossa união.

— Podemos não estar em guerra, mas um homem não pode ser considerado um legítimo escocês se esquecer a ba talha de Culloden.

— Creio que já ouvi esse nome. O que significa?

Aro tomou fôlego, antes de começar a narrar os fatos:

— Foi quando Charles Neal Brad aspirava ao trono da Inglaterra e procurou apoio nos clãs da Escócia. Todos os clãs o seguiam, mas foi uma guerra inglória. Os ingleses ma taram e massacraram até mulheres e crianças, quase exter minaram os clãs. Tudo aconteceu em Culloden. Minha família nunca mais se recuperou, ao contrário dos Cullen que se deram bem por meio de sucessivos casamentos afortunados.

— Quando tudo isso aconteceu?

— No ano de 1746.

— O quê? Há mais de um século? Ora, por favor! Estou saindo — Bella falou e estendeu o braço, alcançando a ma çaneta da porta.

Porém, não conseguiu abri-la. Indignada, girou o corpo e retornou para encará-lo.

— Está se divertindo com esta situação? — perguntou ela com o olhar faiscando de raiva.

— Nós, escoceses, nunca esquecemos.

— Ou perdoam, é óbvio — acrescentou irônica. — Tudo bem. Se o que deseja é conversar, vamos adiante. Mas é melhor falar coisas que façam sentido, para que eu possa entendê-las. Por exemplo: o que tudo isso tem a ver comigo? Posso compreender o noivado rompido, no entanto, invocar uma batalha acontecida quando nenhum de nós dois nem sequer era nascido não leva a nada. Não podemos mudar o passado!

— Está começando a entender...

— O quê?

— O ódio.

Bella ergueu os olhos.

— Será que seu clã é capaz de me odiar apenas porque sou inglesa?

— Não é somente com esse clã que deve se preocupar. No momento em que a notícia do casamento de Edward chegou aos ouvidos de todos, os donos dos feudos se revoltaram. Não consigo acalmá-los.

— Feudos? Estou ouvindo direito? Não é coisa da época medieval?

— Sim. Mas existem descendentes de diversos feudos por aqui. Principalmente nas regiões de fronteira. — Depois de uma pausa para observar se suas palavras surtiam o efeito esperado, concluiu: — Pelo menos não estão tão revoltados quanto da outra vez.

— Outra vez? Quando? — Bella quis saber.

Ele deu um passo atrás e fitou-a com um olhar acanhado.

— Quando minha irmã foi rejeitada pela primeira vez. O clã não perdoou e muito sangue foi derramado.

— Primeira vez?

— Sim, Jane queria se casar com Emmett. Mesmo depois que ele pediu permissão do clã para se casar com uma in glesa, minha irmã ainda o queria.

— Emmett Cullen pediu a aprovação do clã para se casar com uma moça inglesa? — Bella perguntou e sentiu uma tontura pela emoção. — Desculpe-me, mas preciso me sentar.

Aro a segurou antes que caísse e auxiliou-a a acomodar-se numa das poltronas, Ela respirava rápido para tentar recuperar-se. Emmett pedira permissão do clã para casar-se com Rosalie? Essa informação mudava todo o curso da história.

— Está muito pálida! — O lorde abriu um cantil de uísque e estendeu a ela. — Tome isto!

Bella aceitou. O líquido pareceu queimar-lhe a garganta, mas ajudou a recompor-se. No entanto, provocou-lhe um acesso de tosse.

— Por que não avisou que não tem fôlego para um bom uísque escocês? — Aro indagou enquanto lhe dava tapinhas nas costas, tentando acalmá-la.

— Obrigada, já estou melhor. Você me disse que Jane era a pretendida para Emmett que a rejeitou por causa de uma inglesa?

Aro deu alguns passos na direção da lareira e deixou-se hipnotizar pelas chamas da lareira.

— Como eu dizia, a história toda começou com a batalha de Culloden que arruinou com a maioria dos clãs — disse o nobre. — O primeiro líder dos Cullen após a batalha estava compromissado com uma jovem da família Volture. Porém, ele violou o noivado e casou-se com uma herdeira dos Douglas, por causa do dote. A duquesa faleceu logo de pois. — Aro deu uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. En tão prosseguiu: — Nosso clã encheu-se de esperanças outra vez. Porém, em menos de um ano, o líder casou-se com outra inglesa, também em virtude de um dote valioso. A moça do meu clã acabou por suicidar-se.

Bella espantou-se:

— Ela o amava tanto assim?

— Amor? Não. O que ela não pôde suportar foi a humilha ção, levando o clã a jurar vingança. Muitos lordes Volture foram recompensados por levarem alguns Cullen à Justiça pelas próprias mãos!

— Não estou certa de querer ouvir o final da história...

Aro ignorou o comentário e continuou falando:

— Depois de muitas batalhas e muito sangue desperdiça do, os Volture e os Cullen fizeram as pazes median te acordos milionários. O problema é que o meu clã não con seguiu saldar as prestações acumuladas por mais de vinte anos. Por esse motivo, ofereceram Jane em casamento. Seria a única forma de o clã saldar uma dívida antiga.

Bella ficou chocada com a revelação dos modos rudes com que os clãs se comportavam. Agora entendia a razão de Edward a tratar da maneira como o fazia. Eram todos bárbaros e hostis. Somente seguiriam um líder que agisse de acordo com seus princípios.

— Sempre resolvem os conflitos por meio de indenizações?

— Às vezes é preciso ir um pouco além. Se for o caso de punir um membro do clã, ele pode ser aprisionado na própria casa. E ninguém se importará com isso.

— Acha justo? Não estou certa de querer ouvir mais his tórias, Aro. Para dizer a verdade, vou me esquecer dessa conversa e do senhor — Bella falou com o olhar petrificado. — Agora irei ao encontro de meu marido e participarei da recepção do duque Call. Não permitirei que me im peça. Entende o que digo?

— Claro! Fala como uma legítima inglesa.

— Então vai abrir a porta para que eu saia?

— Não — ele negou com veemência.

— Por que não?

— Bem, fora a intenção que tinha de preveni-la sobre o iminente pé de guerra entre os clãs, surgiu-me a idéia de planejar um seqüestro. Se fosse bem elaborado, poderia re solver o problema da dívida com os Cullen e acalmar os ânimos do meu clã.

— Seqüestro? — ela se alarmou.

— Não precisa se assustar. Mudei de idéia. A senhora significa mais problemas do que vale. Além do quê, não deve nem mesmo saber cavalgar. E também não suporta um bom uísque escocês. — Terminou a frase com uma piscadela.

Bella esboçou um sorriso, sentiu-se como personagem de uma peça tragicômica. Ela havia desejado escapar durante tanto tempo e agora teria a oportunidade, inclusive com a ajuda de Aro! Posso até colaborar com o seqüestro, pen sou. Com certeza faria isso, não fosse o relato de Jasper sobre o comportamento de Edward no dia do casamento, que abalara seu coração.

— E como agiria se realmente pretendesse me seqüestrar?

— Não seria difícil. Este é meu país.

— O senhor também tem poder sobre a Guarda de Honra de Edward?

— Foi um deles que a trouxe até aqui, não foi?

— E como conseguiria me levar sem que alguém nos visse?

— Embry Call tem uma excelente adega no porão, além de um túnel secreto...

— Se eu desaparecesse antes de chegar ao castelo dos Cullen, seria muito oportuno para o seu clã e até mesmo para alguns Cullen, suponho. Por isso está me contando, não é?

— É você quem está dizendo, não eu.

— E, se Edward conseguisse a anulação do casamento, fica ria tudo certo entre as famílias. Não é essa sua intenção?

— A anulação seria aprovada por um juiz escocês e as cortes inglesas não ofereceriam obstáculos, porque não se interessam em interferir nas contendas escocesas...

Bella analisou a questão por um momento, para depois questionar o que lhe pareceu óbvio:

— Digamos que a anulação seja concedida. Será que Jane ainda desejaria se casar com Edward?

— Por que não?

— Os escoceses são todos iguais? Tratam as mulheres como se fossem bonecas de enfeite? Dizem sempre a elas o que devem vestir, fazer ou pensar?

— E existe maneira melhor de tratar as mulheres?

Bella estudou-lhe o rosto com desconfiança. Mas ele pa recia sério.

— Acredite ou não, Aro, se eu concordar com esse se qüestro, será apenas porque tenho minhas razões.

— Respeitarei sua decisão.

— Tudo bem. Precisarei escrever duas cartas: uma para meu banco e outra para Edward. Terá como enviá-las?

— O nome da aia que está lhe servindo é Heidi, e trabalha para minha família. Pode entregar-lhe as cartas que provi denciará para que sejam entregues.

— Ah, isso explica a atitude hostil dela — murmurou Bella.

— E uma boa moça, posso lhe garantir. Acha que estará pronta quando o trem chegar à estação de Inverness?

— Ainda não decidi se vou aceitar.

— Mas também não disse que não.

Naquele instante, a porta foi aberta e o mesmo guarda que a levara até lá informou em voz alta:

— Estão procurando por ela, milorde.

— Tudo bem — Aro concordou e olhou para Bella. — Preciso ir. Promete pensar a respeito?

— Mais do que gostaria — afirmou ela. E, antes que o lorde saísse, fez questão de esclarecer: — Para seu conheci mento, declaro que sei cavalgar!

* * *

Faltam apenas mais 2 caps!

Gente eu queria agradecer a todos que estao acompanhando a fic. Obrigada tambem a todos que comentaram e deixaram sua opinioes.

Voces sao muito importantes para mim.

Aproveitando eu queria covidá-los a visitar a minha outra chamada _Fallen_, que é tambem uma adaptacao(muito, muito boa) Se passarem por lá nao esquecam do coments.

Depois que acabar de postar _Indomavel conquistador_, vou começar outra adaptaçao. Espero vê-los todos voces lá.

Ate a manhã e apeciem o cap . Muitas emocoes ainda por vir...

Beijinhos


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo VIII**_

— Aqui está ela, Alteza! Nós a encontramos!

Bella ergueu os olhos e percebeu os homens da Guarda de Honra acotovelados no vão da porta. Provavel mente, tinham cruzado com Aro Volture no corredor.

— Bella! Graças a Deus! — Suspirou Edward, antecipando-se aos guardas. As palavras de alívio não combinavam com as feições severas. — Como chegou até aqui?

Ela ficou com o olhar paralisado ao deparar com a elegân cia do marido. As calças justas revelavam os músculos da perna, e a camisa de um tom verde muito claro ressaltava-lhe os olhos dourados. O casaco preto de veludo encorpado com botões dourados emoldurava-lhe com perfeição os ombros largos. Os cabelos lisos estavam normalmente bagunçados.

— Como chegou aqui? — repetiu ele, diante do silêncio da jovem.

— Oh! Andando, é claro!

— E o que está fazendo aqui?

— Esperando-o! Não entendo por que está tão zangado! Só fiz o que me foi determinado.

— Como conseguiu passar pela Guarda de Honra?

— Um dos guardas me escoltou e disse que eu deveria esperá-lo nesta sala.

Bella percebeu um burburinho de vozes entre a guarda e conseguiu ouvir alguns trechos dos comentários:

— Os Volture estão aqui?

— Aquele Aro é o pior deles!

A voz firme de Edward soou alto:

— Dobrem a guarda! Não vou permitir que a seqüestrem; não importa quantos estejam do lado daquele bastardo! Re quisitem mais homens!

Após ditar as ordens, o duque voltou a atenção para Bella, que ostentava um ar inocente e fingia ignorar o que estava acontecendo de fato.

— Não deve sair sozinha. Não é seguro.

— Já lhe disse que foi um guarda que me trouxe até aqui!

— Era um impostor vestido com nosso uniforme.

— E como eu poderia saber? — perguntou Bella.

Edward repousou as mãos nos quadris, enquanto a observava.

— Ainda não consegue reconhecer os guardas de honra?

— Não reparo em nenhum deles, Alteza. Acho que é su ficiente reconhecer o uniforme ou deseja que eu os trate com maior familiaridade?

— Claro que não. Mas quero que o que aconteceu lhe sirva de experiência.

— Que experiência? Segui o guarda de honra até a sala e esperei pacientemente a sua chegada. O que fiz de errado?

— Não era um Cullen. E agora não tenho tempo para lhe explicar o que está acontecendo. Estamos atrasados pa ra o banquete.

Estreitando os olhos, ele advertiu:

— Tenho inimigos na Escócia, Bella. Por que acha que a Guarda de Honra é necessária?

— Como posso saber? Sou apenas uma inglesa!

— Não vamos discutir agora. Precisamos ir.

— Não estou discutindo. Apenas respondendo às pergun tas que me faz. Preferia que eu ficasse em silêncio?

— Já disse que não quero discutir. Agora vamos logo.

— Se preciso ficar alerta quanto à aparência dos seus homens, é melhor apresentá-los um a um, para que eu grave os nomes e os rostos.

— Não será preciso. Resolvi eu mesmo me encarregar de protegê-la o tempo todo.

— Não aceito!

— Será que tudo tem que ser resolvido na briga? Não pode recusar! Sou seu marido e me deve respeito. Obediência foi o que disse o reverendo. Ou esqueceu os votos sagrados do matrimônio mais uma vez?

Bella tentou mudar de estratégia.

— Eu quis dizer que isso não será necessário porque não vou deixar os aposentos, a não ser que um guarda de honra que eu reconheça vá me buscar — ela informou com a voz mais sedutora que conseguiu.

Edward manteve a seriedade da expressão ao dizer:

— Fui negligente e me sinto responsável pelo que acon teceu. Não vou mais repetir que tenho muitos inimigos — Edward concluiu com a expressão séria e contraída.

— Como não imagino sobre o que está falando, não sei o que responder.

— Comece explicando por que enfatizou o fato de ser inglesa.

Bella sentiu um rubor subir-lhe às faces. Talvez tenha sido contaminada pela maneira desdenhosa de Aro ao referir-se aos ingleses. Precisava improvisar alguma descul pa e torcer para que ele não lhe notasse o nervosismo.

— Ah, talvez seja pelo fato de a aia que está me assistindo não gostar dos ingleses. Ela sequer se esforça para esconder o desprezo.

— Vou pedir que a dispensem. E agora vamos.

— Por acaso tenho escolha?

— Não. Não tem. Apenas seja uma boa esposa e obedeça!

Obediência?, ela repetiu em pensamento. Era outra pala vra que detestava. Em pouco tempo, conseguiu prejudicar mais o plano de fuga do que poderia imaginar. Perdeu Heidi, a mais nova aliada e ganhou Edward como companhia cons tante. Ainda bem que Aro não lhe contou mais detalhes sobre o plano de seqüestro!

— Será que é preciso ficar se contorcendo? — Bella per guntou.

Edward parou os exercícios para fitá-la por um breve mo mento para depois retornar à prática sem lhe responder.

Embry Call tinha uma biblioteca tão vasta que Bella não teve dificuldades em separar alguns livros para se distrair. Após vestir uma confortável camisola de algodão, ajeitou-se na imensa cama de casal e acomodou vários travesseiros às costas. Mas todo o esforço fora em vão, pois não conseguia. prestar atenção à leitura.

Depois do encontro tumultuado com Aro, o jantar transcorrera sem maiores percalços. Ela ficou calada a maior parte do tempo, saboreando o vinho de excelente qualidade que lhe apaziguava a dor de cabeça. O lugar que lhe fora reservado era ao lado da duquesa Call. Mesmo sen tado ao lado do anfitrião, na ponta da mesma, Edward não desviou a atenção de cada movimento seu durante todo o jantar, apesar da distância.

Agora Edward se movia lentamente em exercícios que Bella não conseguia entender. As sombras produzidas pela fraca luz da lamparina o acompanhavam como que num bale de sedução. Vestido com calças pretas justas, descalço, e a blusa branca abotoada apenas pelos últimos botões, ele movia-se como um gato selvagem à espreita de uma caça.

Com os joelhos encolhidos e abraçada a eles, Bella o ob servava imaginando que a dança era em sua homenagem. Mas ao lembrar-se da hostilidade que vinha sofrendo, deci diu acabar com os devaneios e mais uma vez tentar se en treter ao menos com as gravuras coloridas do livro que tinha em mãos. Não adiantou. Desanimada, fechou o volume e o colocou junto aos outros, empilhados ao lado da cama.

— Afinal, que tipo de exercícios são esses?

— Chama-se tai chi chuan — ele respondeu, parando com uma das pernas esticada em paralelo com o braço.

— É um costume da índia?

— Não. É uma técnica chinesa milenar de condicionamen to físico.

— Esteve na China também?

— Não. Um dos meus subordinados é chinês. Como ele sempre me vencia nas disputas de braço, acabei tornando-o meu instrutor. Levei sete anos para aprender o básico.

— Sete anos? Por que tanto tempo? A maioria das danças mais complexas não leva mais do que uma temporada de estação para ser aprendida!

Edward suspirou e endireitou o corpo.

— Afinal, por que está me interrompendo?

— Estou sem sono.

— Pensei que estivesse lendo. Não foi por isso que pediu a Call para mostrar-lhe a biblioteca? Ou tinha outros motivos?

— Quais motivos eu poderia ter, além de escolher alguns livros?

Edward a estudou por alguns instantes. Em seguida, despe jou as palavras com indisfarçável azedume:

— As razões são as mais antigas. Você é uma mulher bonita com um passado negro e um coração duro. Call é um velho pervertido, casado com uma mulher feia. Preciso dizer mais?

— Seu ponto de vista é desprezível, Alteza!

— É uma surpresa que pense assim. Afinal, casei-me com você, não foi?

— Desculpe se o interrompi. Pode retornar a seus exercí cios. E, apenas para informá-lo, fui à biblioteca porque de sejava escolher um bom livro. Nada mais.

— Então por que não está lendo em vez de me aborrecer?

— Não consigo prestar atenção à leitura com essas som bras dançando sobre as páginas.

— O problema talvez seja o excesso de letras amontoadas, talvez não seja tão boa nisso quanto nos bordados! — Edward comentou, exercendo seu sarcasmo peculiar.

— Sua ironia já não me afeta mais — ela respondeu, empinando o nariz.

— Concentração! Essa é a palavra certa! Preciso de muita concentração para praticar os exercícios. E já conseguiu me interromper por duas vezes!

— Está esperando um pedido de desculpas?

— Não. Acho que preferia um outro entretenimento mais prazeroso.

— Como disse? — Bella perguntou arregalando os olhos.

— Entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer. E temos muito tempo pela frente.

— Pensando melhor, acho que estou morrendo de sono — ela respondeu, girando o corpo para a beirada do colchão, a fim de apagar a lamparina ao lado da cama.

— Eu jamais permitiria que se aproximasse de qualquer outro homem. Não quero sustentar mais nenhum outro bas tardo!

Bella cerrou as pálpebras e desistiu de apagar a lampa rina. Revirou-se na cama e estreitou o olhar:

— É verdade o que dizem, não é?

— Sobre o quê?

— Um escocês nunca perdoa!

— Aprendeu rápido!

— Também aprendi que é um homem teimoso, orgulhoso e egoísta!

— Vejo que estou crescendo na sua estima! Mas isso não importa — Edward afirmou e deitou-se bruscamente no outro lado da cama. — Entendo o conceito que tenha sobre mim, mas o que me interessa saber é o que sente por mim.

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas virou-se para que ele não lhe notasse o espanto.

— Acho que essa conversa não vai nos levar a nada. Será que posso dormir agora?

— Não imagino o que acontece comigo, Bella — confessou ele, como se estivesse falando sozinho. — Há tantas mulhe res no mundo! Muitas delas tão lindas quanto você e também inteligentes. Não sei por que insisto em cortejá-la, sabendo que não passa de uma meretriz! Só pode ser um carma. Es tudei misticismo e acredito no poder do destino.

Bella engoliu em seco ao ouvir as palavras chocantes com que ele se referia a ela. Contudo, preferiu não reagir.

Edward fitou o teto e prosseguiu nas divagações em voz alta:

— Na índia, quando a lua está bem no centro do firmamento, é possível sentir algo estranho acontecer. Uma ener gia flui nas veias e nos atrai de tal maneira que fica difícil se libertar das lembranças. O mesmo acontece comigo aqui na Escócia. E como se o solo expirasse o frescor das matas e montanhas, expondo os opostos dá vida: a alegria e a dor. O enigma da existência! Consegue sentir algo assim?

— O que exatamente? — ela perguntou, intrigada pela súbita mudança de comportamento.

— A indecisão. O caminho que se escolhe e que não pode ser iluminado! Por exemplo: você é uma deusa em minha cama e, no entanto, não posso tocá-la — afirmou Edward com um suspiro e depois se ergueu, ajeitou o short e, praguejando em gaulês, retornou para o canto do, quarto, a fim de pros seguir os exercícios.

— Tai chi chuan é uma prática que pode levar décadas para se dominar — prosseguiu com entonação menos emocionada. — Sou apenas um aprendiz. Não posso me dar ao luxo de praticar o dia todo.

— Então por que quer aprender?

— Meu subordinado me vencia em qualquer disputa, em bora tivesse um físico magro e miúdo. Fiquei intrigado e queria saber qual era o segredo de sua força. Então comecei a entender mais destas práticas orientais. Já ouviu falar em meditação?

— Não tenho certeza...

— Pratiquei um pouco naquela última viagem quando vie mos para este castelo. Também sou um principiante nessa técnica. Meu mestre é considerado um homem santo na índia, pois pertence à mais alta casta.

— Casta? O que é isso?

— A índia tem um sistema específico para diferenciar as classes sociais. Na Inglaterra, por exemplo, dizemos que existem os nobres, os comuns e os pobres. E as pessoas podem transitar pelas camadas, conforme a sorte lhe favoreça ou não. — Por um instante, Edward interrompeu para tomar fô lego. — Na índia a situação social é definida desde o nasci mento. A criança sempre pertencerá à mesma classe dos pais. Se eles são operários, os filhos também o serão. Assim como, os amigos e os futuros cônjuges. Não há maneira de mudar a situação de origem. Se alguém ousar mudar de cas ta, será severamente punido e esquecido.

— Parece bárbaro!

— Pior do que eu? — perguntou Edward.

Bella preferiu não responder. Apanhou um dos livros e dissimulou:

— Tudo que disse é fascinante. Agora gostaria de prosse guir com minha leitura, se não se importa.

— É especialista em mudar de assunto, não é? — indagou, enquanto recomeçava alguns movimentos do exercício. — Deveria se interessar por aprender tai chi chuan. Além de ser uma técnica de autodefesa, também é excelente para aliviar frustrações.

— Frustrações?

— Sim. Deve ter tido alguma, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

— Não estou certa disso.

— A frustração é uma condição humana não satisfeita tal como o amor, desejo e necessidade.

— Considera-se frustrado, Alteza?

Ele estreitou o olhar quando respondeu:

— Deseja me aceitar na cama como seu homem, compa nheiro e amante?

— Não — respondeu Bella com um murmúrio quase inaudível.

— Então a resposta é sim. Sou um tremendo frustrado!

O dia seguinte foi lotado de atividades sociais com a apre sentação de inúmeros convidados que vinham de todos os lados, ansiosos por conhecer o líder do clã e sua duquesa.

Quando o casal finalmente se recolheu aos aposentos, Bella perguntou, espantada, logo que entraram:

— O que é isso?

— Uma banheira com água quente. O que mais? — res pondeu Edward com o olhar maroto.

— Não costumo me banhar à noite.

— Claro que costuma, faz isso todas as noites.

— Como sabe?

— A banheira não aparece e desaparece sob o efeito de mágica. Eu é que dou as ordens para os serviçais.

Ela engoliu em seco, antes de falar:

— Prefiro me banhar amanhã cedo.

— Não dará tempo. Teremos que alcançar a próxima es tação pela manhã. E são mais de duas horas de carruagem.

— Não vou tomar banho e ponto final! — protestou ela, erguendo o queixo.

— Isso não está em discussão. Agora vire-se de costas que vou ajudá-la com a roupa.

— Não permitirei que faça às vezes de uma aia!

— Pare com esse falatório. Não vai adiantar. Enquanto ela protestava, Edward prosseguia despindo-lhe a parte superior do vestido.

— Solte-me! Não vou ficar parada enquanto...

— O quê? — ele a interrompeu. — Já lhe disse que nunca forçaria uma mulher a manter relações comigo. Só estou ajudando porque sei que é difícil se despir sozinha. — Após livrá-la do vestido, comentou com desagrado ao observar o espartilho: — Ainda usa essa coisa estúpida? O que preten de? Ficar menor do que o vestido?

— Uso porque é a maneira apropriada de uma dama se vestir.

Ele concordou com um suspiro exagerado.

— Está bem. Fique parada enquanto desato esses nós.

— Gostaria de saber se iria gostar de alguém o observando despir-se contra a sua vontade?

— Por que diz isso? Pretende assistir ao meu banho? Juro que não me importo!

Bella surpreendeu-se com a resposta:

— Não vai se banhar aqui, não é?

— Vou, sim. Logo depois de você.

Ela não respondeu. A voz falhou.

— Seu silêncio é sinal de concordância?

— Jamais!

— É uma pena. Mesmo porque a culpa é toda sua.

— Minha? O que foi que fiz?

— O que fez? Associou-se com um Volture; dormiu com meu irmão; nega meus direitos de marido... Quer mais?

— Não conheço nenhum Volture!

— Posso provar que sim. Embry descobriu a ligação da aia com Aro.

— Mas devem ter outras criadas que não sejam associadas aos Volture. Por que não solicita uma para me assistir, em vez de ficar esmagando minha coluna com essas mãos enormes?

— Não quero levantar suspeitas. Só a Guarda de Honra sabe que aquela mulher não está mais lhe assistindo.

— Não quero que me espie no banho.

— Ainda não aprendeu que posso fazer o que quiser com você?

Naquele mesmo instante, ele terminou de desatar os nós do corpete. A peça deslizou até o chão e Bella cruzou os braços para segurar o forro de algodão macio, impedindo-o que caís se também.

— Quero que vire de costas para mim. Ou vai me obrigar a banhar-me com as roupas íntimas?

Ele praguejou no dialeto gaulês e depois informou:

— Vou até o canto do quarto e contarei até dez. Não mais do que isso! E o tempo que tem para estar dentro da água.

— Só até dez? Não posso fazer isso tão rápido!

— Já estou no número dois — disse o escocês em tom de ameaça.

Bella despiu a anágua e livrou-se da camiseta fina, que servia de forro para o espartilho, tão rápido quanto pôde.

— Não estou ouvindo o barulho da água — Edward falou.

— Dê-me mais alguns segundos...

— Tempo esgotado! — exclamou ele.

Ela pulou para dentro da água com tanta rapidez que um bocado do líquido espirrou, espalhando-se pelo chão.

A seguir começou por lavar os longos cabelos, o que era muito difícil sem ajuda. Quando chegou a vez de banhar as regiões íntimas, girou os olhos para descobrir onde Edward estava. Ficou arrasada ao vê-lo acomodado em uma cadeira, a menos de dez passos da banheira, com o olhar fixo em seus movimentos.

— Preciso de privacidade agora, Alteza.

— Não a estou impedindo de nada!

— Está, sim. Não consigo ficar à vontade com o senhor me observando.

— Não vejo alternativa.

— Então vou ficar imóvel.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas simulando espanto.

— Vai ficar a noite inteira sentada nessa banheira?

— Se for preciso, sim.

— Não acredito que consiga. Também não gosto de água fria. Portanto, ou termina logo o banho, ou vou me juntar a você — afirmou Edward, começando a desabotoar a camisa.

Bella mergulhou na água e ensaboou-se tão rápido que os movimentos ligeiros provocaram um novo transbordamento.

O duque aproximou-se com uma toalha nas mãos. Ela observou o tórax coberto de pelos dourados que reluziam sob a fraca iluminação.

Ainda estava de calça.

— O que está esperando? — perguntou ele em tom gros seiro.

— Que me entregue a toalha e feche os olhos.

Edward entregou-lhe a peça e afastou-se para o mesmo canto onde estivera antes, embora sob protestos em gaulês.

— Pode virar agora. Já estou coberta — ela informou mi nutos depois.

—Até que enfim! — exclamou, erguendo os braços e dando graças.

Bella percebeu que o duque estava lutando para manter a respiração sob controle. Nunca estivera tão próxima de um homem em circunstâncias tão íntimas. Mas podia imaginar por que ele estava tão alterado.

— Não fique me olhando! Eu a proíbo!

— O que o faz pensar que o estou observando?

— Basta, Isabella. Estou tentando me controlar o melhor que posso. Não percebe que isso é uma tortura?

Ela baixou os olhos, demonstrando embaraço.

— Desculpe, Alteza. Prometo que não vou espiá-lo.

— Vire-se de costas então.

Bella fez conforme o pedido e permaneceu com os olhos fixos na parede, mas com a imaginação voando longe, so nhando em como seria bom se pudesse ajudá-lo a no mínimo esfregar as costas.

Uma borrifada de água respingou-lhe nas costas e como que por instinto ela se virou. Edward estava de pé, mas de costas. Uma linha demarcava as partes pouco mais bronzeadas da pele clara, daquelas que não recebiam a luz do sol. A banheira era mi núscula para um gigante como ele se banhar.

Quando ele movimentou uma das mãos para ensaboar o corpo, Bella abafou um gemido de surpresa e retornou o olhar para a parede, apoiando a testa na parede fria. Santo Deus!, exclamou para si. Edward era tão perfeito que só podia mesmo ser comparado a um deus grego.

— Vá para perto da lareira. Está mais quente.

Ela espiou de soslaio antes de encará-lo. Edward estava sen tado na cama e agasalhado com o robe verde, vermelho e preto.

— Seus cabelos ainda não estão secos. E o interessante é perceber que mesmo úmidos conservam o brilho. E uma ca racterística de família? — perguntou ele.

— Não restou ninguém vivo na família para que eu pu desse perguntar — respondeu Bella enquanto caminhava na direção da lareira.

— Mas deve se lembrar dos seus pais.

— Meus pais tinham cabelos loiros. Não me pareço com nenhum deles. Minha irmã, sim.

— Você tem uma irmã? — quis saber Bella.

— Eu tinha. Ela faleceu no ano passado.

Bella sentiu que era o momento certo de contar toda a verdade a ele. Mas, se o fizesse, não teria mais escapatória. Poderia esquecer o planejado seqüestro e a possibilidade da anulação do casamento. O último pensamento a fez estremecer. A consuma ção não poderia acontecer e o duque não era o tipo de homem a quem ela poderia resistir por muito tempo. A presença dele a perturbava desde o primeiro instante em que o vira.

— Sinto muito — murmurou Edward.

Depois se ergueu e, apanhando do armário um robe cinza, aproximou-se dela.

— Tome, vista isto.

— Prefiro não aceitar nada seu!

— Que bobagem é essa? A toalha está úmida! Quer pegar um resfriado?

— Mas...

— Prefere que eu a obrigue?

Bella apanhou o robe das mãos do marido e afastou-se. Decidiu que encontraria outro momento para lhe contar a verdade.

— Ainda vamos demorar muito para chegar a Inverness? — ela perguntou, olhando de lado.

— Por que quer saber?

— Por nada — ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

— Quer falar a respeito?

— Não estou interessada em conversar com o senhor — afirmou ela, ao mesmo tempo em que vestia o robe, deixando a toalha deslizar por baixo.

Em seguida, ajustou a cintura da peça. O tecido fino amol dou-se perfeitamente às curvas do corpo esguio. Ouviu o sus piro contido de Edward.

— Então no que está interessada? — insinuou ele com brilho no olhar.

— Não no que está pensando.

— E no que estou pensando?

— Já esteve com muitas mulheres. Deve saber do que estou falando.

— Prefiro ouvi-la dizer. Diga que não está interessada em mim. Que não me acha atraente. E, principalmente, por que não me aceita como amante?

— Porque me trata como uma prisioneira. Além do mais, não tenho a mínima vontade de discutir sobre isso. Prefiro deitar e dormir!

— Não se esqueça que dividimos a mesma cama.

— Esse tipo de conversa não vai nos levar a nada — disse ela.

— Porque não quer. Sabe muito bem como agradar a um homem, não sabe?

— Não vou dormir aí! Nem mesmo com uma barreira de travesseiros!

— Não precisamos dormir, Bella — Edward falou num tom tão erótico que ela se sentiu ameaçada.

— Não... quero... Alteza. E, como já me disse outras vezes, nunca forçaria uma mulher, não é mesmo?

— Beije-me. Não é preciso fazer muito esforço para um simples gesto de carinho — ele falou, avançando um pouco.

— Pare aí mesmo!

— Oh, por favor, não recomece a encenação! Sei que me quer também. Não seria tolo de insistir se estivesse certo de que não sou desejado.

— Pois afirmo que está muito enganado! O que está fa zendo?

— Chegando mais perto. Esse robe é fantástico! Mostra tudo o que está querendo esconder de mim.

— Não sei do que está falando!

— Sabe, sim. Vive me provocando!

Bella teria contestado, não fosse a rapidez com que o es cocês a agarrou e beijou-lhe os lábios.

Com uma das mãos, Edward pressionou-lhe a base da coluna contra o ventre masculino em pura brasa.

— Oh, Bella! É uma mulher linda e não sou de ferro! En tregue-se para mim!

Ela se esforçou para interromper o beijo e pedir:

— Não. Não posso, Edward. Por favor!

— Faça de conta que sou Emmett. Não me importarei.

— Emmett?

— Sim — afirmou o duque. — Não era assim que ele fazia com você?

— Não! Nunca!

— Nunca?

— Eu... eu... não me lembro...

Edward baixou a cabeça e aos poucos foi libertando o corpo feminino que mantinha abraçado ao seu.

— Ele significou tão pouco para você? — perguntou o du que com o tom mais frio que ela já ouvira.

— Não é isso! Emmett era...

— Não quero que pronuncie o nome dele! Oh, Deus! Será que nunca vou aprender? — Edward falou, amargurado, e com um gesto brusco, ajustou o robe.

— Espere, Alteza. Eu mal o conhecia. Ele era...

— Não quero ouvir nem mais uma maldita palavra a esse respeito!

Edward ergueu uma das mãos e Bella protegeu o rosto com o braço direito.

— Não precisa agir assim! Eu nunca forcei uma mulher e também jamais bati em nenhuma.

— Pretende me amordaçar?

— Não, se ficar com a boca fechada.

— Eu o odeio, Edward Cullen!

— Não, sabe que isso não é verdade. Não tem sentimentos para conseguir odiar nem mesmo amar. Pode dormir. Não vou aborrecê-la outra vez.

— Vai embora?

— Não. Infelizmente não posso confiar em você. Vou ficar aqui mesmo.

Ela o observou dirigir-se para o canto do quarto, onde costumava fazer exercícios e sentar-se ao chão de pernas cruzadas. Depois acomodou os braços sobre o colo e entrela çou os dedos. Durante todo o tempo, agiu como se ela não estivesse ali.

A carruagem chegou à estação de trem sem nenhum im previsto. Não havia nem sinal de Aro.

— Fez boa viagem, Alteza? — perguntou Jasper.

— Estou cansado e irritado. A duquesa também. Conduza-nos até o nosso vagão e mostre-me a minha cama.

— Posso falar por mim — interveio Bella.

— É o que veremos — Edward disse com um olhar de cen sura.

O vagão destinado ao líder do clã era decorado com um luxo inimaginável. As laterais revestidas com estofado de veludo negro; móveis e sofás verdes e requintados; ornamen tos de cobre onde quer que se olhasse. Além de duas imensas janelas com cortinas drapeadas na cor vermelha, havia tam bém um compartimento separado, onde ficava o dormitório. Tudo perfeitamente arranjado nas cores dos Cullen.

Quando Jasper abriu a porta do vagão, Edward esqueceu as boas maneiras e entrou na frente de Bella. Jasper ergueu as espessas sobrancelhas embora nada comentasse sobre a ati tude do líder.

— Deseja que eu mande servir algo para se comer? — questionou o criado.

— Só o que quero é dormir. E, por favor, mantenha essa mulher longe de mim! — Edward exclamou, gesticulando na direção de Bella.

Jasper a olhou sem nada entender, e ela encolheu os ombros.

— Eu também pensava que ele fosse a minha escolta pes soal... — Bella disse ao homem de confiança do duque.

— Quando precisar que fale com um de meus subordina dos, eu a avisarei, Bella. — E, voltando a atenção a Jasper, afirmou: — Não quero nenhuma refeição. Preciso dormir e não consigo com ela por perto! — Com o olhar faiscando, desabafou:— Por que ainda não estão preparados para par tir? Já dei a ordem!

Jasper mal conteve um sorriso e Bella baixou o olhar para o chão.

—Estamos aquecendo a máquina de vapor, Alteza. Talvez devesse ter dormido melhor durante as noites, em vez de ter ficado acordado, fazendo sabe-se lá o quê.

— Dê um descanso para meus ouvidos, Jasper.

— Sim, Alteza. Como quiser.

A duquesa riu, divertida.

— Diga uma só palavra e passará o dia aqui dentro comi go, Bella. Entendeu?

— Achei que tivesse dito que queria dormir, Alteza! — exclamou Jasper.

Edward não respondeu. Apenas ficou estacado com a expres são furiosa.

— Quando chegaremos à estação de Inverness? — per guntou Bella.

— Por quê? — indagou Edward.

— Só quero saber quanto tempo tenho.

— Para quê? — insistiu o marido.

— Para dormir. O que mais?

Os dois homens trocaram olhares.

— Só chegaremos ao amanhecer. Terá tempo para dormir e comer, entre outras coisas que quiser fazer — respondeu Edward.

— Pela manhã, não precisará mais se incomodar com a minha companhia — Bella resmungou baixinho.

Porém, Edward ouviu.

— Ficará comigo por quanto tempo eu disser que deva! — Após vociferar, entrou no aposento reservado e bateu a porta.

— Sua Alteza está uma fera! Meus pêsames — brincou Jasper.

Bella sorriu.

— Também vou dormir um pouco. Acho que aquele sofá está ótimo — informou ela, indicando o móvel do lado oposto de onde estavam.— Apenas gostaria que fechasse as cortinas. Está muito claro aqui.

— Vocês ainda não entraram em um acordo, não é? O que fez com a informação que lhe dei?

— Nada.

— É óbvio. Edward parece um fantasma ambulante! Ele a adora! Será que não consegue perceber o óbvio?

— Quando eu tiver essa certeza, você será o primeiro a saber.

— Como quiser, Alteza.

Bella acomodou-se no sofá e cobriu-se com uma manta xadrez. Procurou interromper os pensamentos para tentar dormir. Não seria muito difícil, já que passara a noite inteira acordada, observando Edward fazer meditação e tentando se convencer de que realmente desejava abandonar o marido.

Era preciso encontrar uma maneira de contar-lhe sobre Masen. Primeiro havia tido a idéia de escrever-lhe uma carta e entregá-la para a aia de Aro. Mas Embry a despe dira.

Já era sem tempo que Edward soubesse sobre Rosalie e Emmett, estava desperdiçando tempo demais.

A princípio tentaria se aproximar de Edward e contar-lhe sobre Masen. Depois, seria conveniente certificar-se de que a criança teria boa acolhida no castelo dos Cullen. Só assim consideraria ter cumprido a promessa que fizera à irmã.

Bella estava confusa, já não tinha mais certeza de seus sentimentos. A princípio ser seqüestrada por Aro era uma boa saída, mas àquela altura já não sabia mais se o plano permanecia o mesmo. Mas agora, estava consciente que uma algo mais a prendia a ele.

A bem da verdade, era uma questão de honra que Edward soubesse da verdade e se arrependesse do julgamento pre cipitado que fizera a seu respeito. Talvez depois disso poderia avaliar se valeria a pena fugir, dando as costas àquele que poderia ser o grande amor de sua vida.

O único problema era como e quando abrir o jogo. Toda vez que tentava lhe falar a respeito, ele lhe mandava calar a boca antes de ouvir. No entanto, se Aro cumprisse com o plano, não haveria mais tempo de dizer nada.

Por um instante, Bella analisou a situação em que se en contrava. O orgulho exagerado a levara a ser tratada como uma prostituta mentirosa. Havia cometido uma loucura maior ao se envolver com um inimigo da família do marido!

Mesmo que escrevesse uma carta para Edward, como poderia provar? Como agira de maneira tão inconseqüente? Sim, par te daquela situação insustentável era sua culpa.

Bella ainda não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos, quando o trem deu uma súbita freada. O solavanco fez com que ela rolasse do sofá para o chão.

Jasper entrou no mesmo instante e correu para ajudá-la.

— Não tenho idéia do que aconteceu! Machucou-se, duquesa?

Bella negou com um gesto e sorriu agradecida.

— Encontre o maldito condutor e mande que o enforquem — esbravejou Edward, saindo do aposento privativo.

A aparência de cansaço estava ainda mais acentuada. Com certeza, ele tampouco pregara os olhos.

— Estou certa de que ele não teria freado se não fosse extremamente necessário — Bella opinou com polidez.

— Só fale quando for perguntada, Bella!

— Estou cansada de ser tratada dessa maneira! — excla mou, erguendo o tom de voz.

— Ah, é? Ficaria surpresa de saber de qual forma eu de veria tratá-la! Não tem idéia dos costumes escoceses!

Edward respirava com dificuldade, tamanha era a fúria.

Ela deu um passo atrás. Se estivesse pensando em recusar o trato com Aro, acabava de mudar de idéia.

Jasper olhou para Edward e depois para Bella, espantado com a troca de hostilidades. Então decidiu sair.

— Vou verificar o que está acontecendo. Enquanto isso, espero que se mantenham inteiros até eu retornar — Jasper informou.

Edward suspirou, voltando para o gabinete reservado.

— É tudo culpa sua, Bella. Nunca agi assim na frente de meus subordinados.

A duquesa o seguiu, entrando no dormitório.

— Até o seu mau humor é culpa minha?

— Sim! Vive me provocando de todas as maneiras possíveis!O jeito de olhar e até de suspirar. Pensa que não reparo na maneira como ajeita o vestido para chamar minha atenção?

— Que mentira! Visto-me corretamente e todos os botões estão sempre ajustados.

— Sei disso. Mas me refiro às manobras provocantes e ao olhar repleto de sensualidade!

— Vossa Alteza está delirando! Não faço nada disso!

— Faz, sim! E me deixa frustrado. Não consigo nem pen sar com clareza. Depois age como se fosse um anjo inocente!

— Se com essas palavras quer demonstrar seu amor, acho que não está sendo muito convincente!

— Quem foi que disse que a amo?

— Ninguém. Talvez...

A entrada de Jasper interrompeu o diálogo.

— Há bloqueios nos trilhos — informou e percebendo o clima entre os dois acrescentou: — Parece que cheguei num mau momento.

Bella mantinha os olhos no tapete rubro que cobria o as soalho do aposento.

— Acho que não levará muito tempo para que a situação seja esclarecida. Trarei notícias assim que possível — acres centou Jasper, fazendo menção de afastar-se.

— Espere. Vou com você. Preciso respirar um pouco de ar mais puro do que o que temos aqui! — exclamou Edward, fa lando entre os dentes.

— As prisões costumam ter esse odor — ela reagiu.

— Não é prisioneira, Bella.

— Oh, por favor. Se for para mentir, então pelo menos seja convincente!

— Nunca menti para você! Não me confunda com seus amantes do passado!

— Será que não poderia ser mais criativo? — ela tentou provocá-lo, mas a voz já começava a ficar embargada com os primeiros soluços de choro.

— Não entende que a estou protegendo?

— Fico surpresa que ainda não tenha deduzido que a úni ca proteção de que preciso é justamente contra você!

Edward ergueu a cabeça, respirando fundo para aliviar a tensão.

Jasper parecia divertir-se com a briga dos dois. Quando Bella pretendia censurar-lhe com o olhar, viu vários homens vestidos de roupas xadrez, nas cores amarela e marrom, in vadindo o vagão.

— Cuidado, Jasper! — gritou ela, mas era tarde demais.

Ficou chocada ao ver alguém golpear o guarda, que tom bou para a frente e caiu no chão. O corpo imenso bloqueou o vão da porta.

— Aro! — exclamou Edward com uma entonação de sur presa. — Chegou cedo!

— Como vai, Alteza?

Bella arregalou os olhos ao ver Aro transpor o corpo de Jasper com uma larga passada e depois fazer uma reve rência sarcástica para Edward e em seguida para ela.

Edward cruzou o pequeno compartimento e aproximou-se do móvel que armazenava as bebidas. Serviu-se de uma dose de conhaque e, após sorver um gole, disse:

— Eu não o esperava antes de chegarmos a Inverness.

— Mudança de planos — falou Aro.

— Não o esperava? O que isso quer dizer? — Assombrou-se Bella, fitando o duque.

— O que parece. Associou-se ao parceiro errado, entre outras coisas — respondeu Edward.

— Mas mudei de idéia. Não vou a lugar nenhum com ele — confessou Bella.

— Ah, vai, sim! A menos que me engane, Aro está aqui para seqüestrá-la. E ele vai pedir um vultoso resgate que deverei pagar. Então participarei ao meu clã o aconte cido e veremos o que sucede — esclareceu Edward.

Em seguida, olhando para Aro, pediu:

— Não a machuque muito.

O lorde assentiu com a cabeça e, olhando para ela, ques tionou:

— Está pronta, Bella?

— Já afirmei aos cavalheiros que mudei de idéia — res pondeu e sentou-se num dos sofás para provar o que dizia.

— Quanto significa não machucar muito, Edward?

Bella deixou o queixo cair e permaneceu boquiaberta com aquelas palavras.

— Não acredito no que estou ouvindo! Estamos em 1876, e não em 1746! Não é possível que meu marido e o líder do clã rival estejam negociando calmamente o meu seqüestro e a liquidação de dívidas antigas!

— Amarre a mordaça com um tecido de algodão macio por baixo — Edward respondeu, ignorando-lhe os protestos.

Bella abriu a boca para gritar, mas foi impedida pelos homens que invadiram o vagão. Ela se debatia tanto que não só tiveram que amordaçá-la, mas também amarraram-lhe os braços atrás das costas.

— Cuidado com a minha propriedade, Aro! Devolverei em dobro se houver maus-tratos, sabe disso!

A ameaça de Edward foi a última coisa que Bella ouviu, antes de ser encapuzada com um tecido tão grosso que abafava qualquer som.

Sentiu que estava sendo carregada por um homem de om bros largos. E percebeu que foi colocada, atravessada, na sela de um cavalo, como se fosse uma carga. Ela jurou fazê-lo pagar mais do que o dobro, como prometera Edward.

Bella sentia a cabeça latejar a cada salto do animal. As pernas balançavam acompanhando o ritmo do galope. O que mais a desgostava era sentir a mão forte sobre suas costas, para mantê-la firme no lugar. Mal acreditava que tinha sido seqüestrada. No momento em que Aro a libertasse, iria lhe dizer o quanto tinha perdido por não a ouvir. Chegara a pensar em lhe dar uma boa fortuna, que sacaria no banco em Monte Cario, como agradecimento por ajudá-la a ganhar a liberdade. Agora, porém, ele não veria nem sequer um único xelim.

Com certeza aquele bárbaro se arrependeria do que esta va fazendo. Além do mais, seqüestro era uma coisa; e tratá-la como uma carga, outra. E, se isso era visto com bons olhos pelos escoceses, a duquesa precisava revisar seu conceito sobre Edward. Procurava raciocinar, mas de cabeça para baixo não era muito fácil.

Se pretendiam viajar por muito tempo nessas condições, Bella temia não suportar. A mordaça começava a lhe ferir o rosto e era mais um motivo para planejar uma vingança. Antes de o cavaleiro resolver dar uma parada, ela já havia desistido de pensar em vingança. Só desejava sobreviver à dor que lhe tomava cada centímetro do corpo.

Só não foi possível impedir as lágrimas que escorriam sobre o nariz e os cabelos. Aquele tipo de tratamento supe rava em muito a hostilidade com que Edward a tratava.

O cavalo parou e Bella foi puxada da sela com uma bru talidade ímpar. Em seguida, um homem que ela imaginou ser Aro a acomodou sobre um dos ombros e começou a caminhar. Depois percebeu que ele se divertia com a situação enquanto lhe dava uns tapinhas inconvenientes nos quadris.

Se Bella não tivesse rezado antes, era hora de começar. E tudo acontecera por culpa dela mesma! Por que não havia ouvido Edward quando ele disse que a estava protegendo? Se pudesse voltar atrás, as coisas seriam diferentes. Ela conta ria logo sobre Masen e não sairia do lado de Edward.

Em seguida, Aro a colocou de pé e com muita calma alisou-lhe o vestido com as mãos imensas.

O dia já estava amanhecendo.

— Se prometer não gritar, a libertarei da mordaça e das amarras.

Á duquesa gesticulou com a cabeça, concordando. Quando ele desatou os nós e livrou-lhe os pulsos, ela ge meu de dor. Não conseguia sentir as mãos.

— Esfregue uma contra a outra. A circulação logo voltará — aconselhou Aro, enquanto tirava a mordaça. A seguir, confessou: — Não tive escolha, Bella. Não sabia o que seu marido planejava ou se a senhora daria trabalho. Espero que me perdoe.

Ela não respondeu. Tinha vontade de gritar.

— Está com fome?

Bella balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Paramos apenas para um descanso. Não vamos demo rar. Seu marido é um homem esperto e não estamos seguros aqui. Temos dois dias pela frente até chegarmos a minhas terras.

Para onde a estavam levando?, perguntou-se em desespero.

Aro providenciou um cavalo para que Bella o montas se. Porém, com todo aquele amontoado de saias, precisou se acomodar de lado. Mas para isso precisava estar acompa nhada de um cavaleiro. Ela pensou por duas vezes e decidiu erguer as saias, sentando-se na posição de cavalgar, sem se importar com o quanto das pernas mostrava. Apanhou as rédeas nas mãos.

Chovia muito, mas de certa forma Bella achou bom, assim as gotas que caíam do céu misturavam-se às suas lágrimas. Ela seguia atrás de Aro, lamentando-se do dia em que aceitou participar daquele plano louco. Ao menos em uma coisa Edward tinha razão, era melhor ficar sob sua proteção do que precisar, passar por aquele tormento.

A caravana nem mesmo parou quando passaram nas cer canias de Inverness. Se não estivesse cabisbaixa e culpando-se por parte da culpa que lhe cabia, teria percebido a oportunidade de fugir quando estavam próximos a um po voado.

Era preciso parar de chorar e reunir todas as forças para poder sobreviver às dificuldades da situação. O peso das saias ensopadas de água a preocupava, pois Edward lhe pre venira do perigo das roupas úmidas no clima frio da Escócia.

O mais aconselhável seria pedir uma manta de lã. E tam bém deveria ao menos ter comido o que lhe foi oferecido. Na certa, parte da fraqueza que sentia talvez se devesse ao jejum a que se obrigara sem necessidade.

Bella rezou baixinho para não ficar doente. Já não supor tava mais ser tão tirana consigo mesma.

O grupo só parou quando o sol se pôs no horizonte. Bella sabia, o frio iria piorar ainda mais. Já estava com dificulda des em segurar as rédeas com as mãos endurecidas.

— Preciso... de... uma manta. Estou congelando — pediu a Aro.

— Uma Cullen com um agasalho dos Volture? Seria divertido de assistir à cena. Porém, tenho uma manta lisa, acho que será mais apropriado.

Bella não sabia a maneira certa de usá-lo e ignorou as risadas de galhofa enquanto se esforçava para enrolar-se na manta. Ainda sentia a umidade das roupas, porém estava mais aquecida.

— Quer comer alguma coisa? — perguntou Aro quan do ela terminou de se agasalhar.

A duquesa assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

Apesar da chuva, os homens haviam conseguido caçar uma corça e a estavam assando numa fogueira improvisada. Ela testemunhava em silêncio a alegria dos cavaleiros. Su pôs que seria graças à proeza de seqüestrarem a duquesa de Cullen bem debaixo do nariz do líder. Com certeza não sabiam que Edward e Aro haviam planejado a façanha juntos. Na certa estava já previsto que ninguém se ferisse, inclusive Jasper.

Ficou imaginando o quanto Edward pagaria pelo resgate. Mesmo que tivesse que dispor de toda a sua fortuna, faria questão de reembolsá-lo. Não queria ficar em débito e ouvi-lo dizer que pagara por ela, deixando no ar insinuações bem mais humilhantes.

Um dos homens lhe ofereceu um pedaço da carne assada tão grande que daria para quatro jantares seguidos. Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas e apanhou o alimento com as mãos. Se algum dos seus amigos da sociedade londrina a visse na quele momento, devorando o alimento com tal voracidade até chegar a lamber os dedos, na certa a considerariam tão sem educação quanto os escoceses.

Aro ficou admirado de ver que ela dera conta do imen so bocado que lhe tinha sido oferecido.

— Está crescendo no meu conceito, inglesa!

— Pouco me importa o que pensa de mim — disse ela com sarcasmo.

— Também não me importo — replicou ele. — Só estou pensando no que vou fazer com o ouro que receberei do res gate. Quer saber?

— Não! — ela exclamou, baixando a cabeça para disfarçar o desprezo que sentia por ele.

Só um idiota faria uma pergunta daquelas!

— Que pena! Então procure dormir. A viagem de amanhã será um pouco pior. — E, com um brilho zombeteiro nos olhos, acrescentou antes de se afastar: — Bons sonhos, Alteza!

Terríveis pesadelos para o você!, ela respondeu em pen samento. Depois, abraçou as pernas e encolheu-se sob a man ta de lã, para proteger-se do frio. Repousou a cabeça sobre os joelhos e procurou afastar os pensamentos para poder descansar.

Durante a noite, a chuva escasseou, dando lugar a uma forte neblina. Um som de galhos sendo pisados alertou Bella, que, erguendo a cabeça, espiou ao redor para descobrir o que acontecia.

Estava difícil ver algo naquela névoa intensa. Porém, con seguiu vislumbrar um vulto enorme se movendo agilmente de um lado para outro.

Olhando ao redor, notou que alguns dos Volture tam bém estavam alertas pelo barulho quase imperceptível. Depois dividiram-se em entraram na mata por diferentes direções.

O que Bella conseguiu distinguir lhe parecia uma dança fantástica. Logo os homens foram derrotados um a um e só restou o silêncio pesado.

Foi então que a sombra do corpo forte aproximou-se dela. Para impedir um grito de susto que alarmasse os outros escoceses, Bella tapou a boca com ambas as mãos. O estranho a suspendeu nos braços fortes e a acomodou no peito largo. Então se afastou rápido. O cheiro da pele e o contorno da quela musculatura eram inconfundíveis.

— Edward? — murmurou ela, com inacreditável alívio.

— Fique quieta! Temos que estar longe quando eles acor darem.

Não havia razão alguma para que ele lhe pedisse para se calar, mesmo porque Bella não tinha a menor intenção de fazer qualquer ruído. Mesmo lutando por admitir, sentia-se segura e feliz amparada por aqueles braços fortes. Já não sentia mais frio, o calor do corpo másculo chegava a lhe aque cer a alma. Com o rosto apoiado no tórax dele, foi possível sentir-lhe o coração bater descompassado à medida que as longas passadas se sucediam, mais rápidas.

Mais uma vez, ela inalou aquele perfume único que a en torpecera desde o primeiro encontro. Talvez fosse aquele o cheiro da química dos dois corpos juntos, uma fragrância que outra pessoa jamais sentira.

Na ânsia de embriagar-se totalmente por aquele perfume de puro prazer, ela passou a ponta da língua através da ca misa aberta para beber algumas gotas que por ali se insi nuavam.

— Edward? — chamou ela, erguendo o queixo.

Ele murmurou algo e diminuiu o ritmo das passadas.

— Quero dizer... Alteza? — Ela tentou outra vez.

— Fique em silêncio!

— Mas preciso lhe contar algo.

— Não há tempo agora. Apenas fique quieta.

Bella tornou a repousar a cabeça naquele peito tão querido até adormecer, enquanto o duque prosseguia na caminhada.

Quando abriu os olhos outra vez, ela percebeu que o dia começava a raiar e Edward prosseguia sem descanso.

— Edw... quero dizer, Alteza? — ela murmurou.

Ele baixou os olhos.

— Obrigada.

— Agradeça-me quando estivermos a salvo.

— Ainda não estamos seguros?

— Não — negou, lacônico.

Em seguida, acomodou-a num dos ombros para aliviar os braços.

Da maneira como estava sendo levada, podia observar a grama que ia sendo pisoteada à medida que passavam.

— Alteza?

— Cale-se!

— Mas está deixando rastros bem visíveis.

Ele sorriu, divertido. Ela não lhe entendeu a reação, até que avistou um bando de ovelhas invadindo a área verde. Pareciam flocos de neve movendo-se e com certeza apagando qualquer sinal de pegadas na grama.

Bella sentiu-se tola. Não havia nada na Escócia que lhe fosse familiar. Ali não era a Dama de Gelo nem qualquer outra coisa parecida. Engoliu em seco para impedir o pranto prestes a cair. Mas não funcionou. As lágrimas teimosas in sistiram em inundar-lhe as faces. Acabou por aceitar que não era apenas uma tola, mas sim uma tola cheia de culpa.

— Vamos parar um pouco — Edward a avisou e colocou-a de pé no chão. — Esconda-se entre estes arbustos que já volto.

Antes que Bella pudesse protestar, ele sumiu. Ela acomo dou-se no meio de uns arbustos baixos e tentou controlar o pranto. Sua vida tinha virado do avesso, pensava com amar gura. Nunca passara dias como aqueles dois últimos: sem banho, sem uma refeição decente nem mesmo talheres para servir-se. Pior, tinha que agüentar tudo aquilo sem nem se quer poder reclamar...

— Bella? — A voz de Edward soou e ela saiu do esconderijo. — Não há sinal deles, podemos prosseguir.

— Como conseguiu derrotar todos aqueles homens sozinho?

— Kung fu. Eu lhe disse que o meu subordinado sempre me vencia. Eu precisava aprender o segredo desta arte — respon deu o duque com um sorriso triunfante. — Agora vamos!

Ele fez menção de erguê-la.

— Posso caminhar — Bella afirmou.

— Eu sei. Mas você anda muito devagar. Precisamos che gar ao castelo dos Dugan até o meio-dia.

— Então posso correr! — exclamou ela, empinando o nariz.

— Se eu a carregar, logo estaremos lá para um bom banho e uma refeição quente.

— Primeiro quero lhe contar uma coisa.

— Depois.

— Vive dizendo isso e nunca consigo lhe revelar o que pretendo. Alguns minutos não farão muita diferença. Quero falar agora!

— Está bem. Estou ouvindo — concordou ele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.—Mas diga logo antes que descubram nossas pistas.

Bella suspirou duas vezes antes de tomar coragem:

— Não sou a mãe de Masen. Ele é filho de minha irmã Rosalie e Emmett Cullen.

Edward ficou paralisado e pálido.

— Quer dizer que escondeu isso de mim por todo esse tempo e de propósito?

— Não é bem assim. Eu...

— Agiu de modo imoral, estúpido e desonesto! Agora vai caminhar com suas próprias pernas! Nunca mais vou tocar em você, está me ouvindo?

Bella arregalou os olhos de puro espanto. E o escocês pros seguiu:

— Vai caminhar atrás de mim! Se cair, ficará onde está. Não vou ajudá-la. Ouviu bem?

Edward nem mesmo esperou para assegurar-se de que ela tinha entendido o que lhe dissera. Prosseguiu a jornada com passos tão pesados que, ao esmagar a grama sob os pés, os estalidos que ecoavam no ar podiam ser ouvidos de longe.

Bella esforçava-se para segui-lo e não ficar muito para trás.

* * *

Oi!

Gente pode ir se acalamendo por aí, a fic já está na reta final... mas ainda algumas surpresas estao por vir... Não me matem, a autora quis assim, então...

Gente se eu pudesse eu agarraria a Bella e o Edward e faria os dois se entenderem nos primeiros cinco minutos de discussão, mas como isso não está nas minhas maos, vou deixar as coisas caminharem no tempo certo (eu quis ser o mais fiel a historia original possível).Espero que gostem do final.

Eu A-M-E-I!

Amanhã é o ultimo post e espero que todos digam o que acharam não só do fim de o Indomável Conquistador, mas da história em si.

Na sexta eu começo postar a minha nova adaptação e passo por aqui para comentar todas as infornações da nova fic.

Vou esperar todos voces lá.

Mas tirando toda essa enrrolaçao das brigas entre os ponbinhos, o que acharam no cap?

Nao deixem de me dizer. Só leva uns minutinhos e não mata ninguem.

Beijinhos


	9. Chapter 9

__

_**Capítulo IX**_

Quanto mais se estendia a jornada, piores ficavam os atalhos. Apesar de as árvores com imensas copas protegerem contra o vento frio, o solo era pedregoso e escorregadio. Bella quase caiu por mais de uma vez. Edward, no en tanto, nem mesmo se dignava a parar, embora andasse com passos mais lentos.

O corpo inteiro dolorido pelo esforço a que não estava habituada não a impedia de pensar nas palavras rudes que ouvira. Não fazia sentido algum considerá-la imoral, estúpida e desonesta. Esperava tudo, menos uma reação daquelas diante da verdade.

Naquele momento, Edward derivou para um campo aberto onde o capim alto alcançava-lhe o meio das coxas. Para ela chegava até a cintura. Flores de cor lilás e de formato estre lado espalhavam-se por todo o campo. Bella teria se detido um pouco para apreciar a beleza, porém Edward havia acelerado o passo ainda mais, o que significava que ela precisava correr.

O sol brilhando num firmamento quase sem nuvens começou a aquecer o dia. Bella retirou a manta da cabeça para expor livremente o rosto ao calor agradável.

— Não faça isso! Vai queimar a pele!

— Está bem, não precisa gritar! — respondeu ela, prote gendo o rosto outra vez.

— Tome. Coma isto — Edward ordenou, entregando-lhe algo embrulhado em um lenço de linho branco.

— O que é?

— Bolo de mel. É nutritivo. Ainda temos um longo cami nho pela frente.

Quando se aproximaram da cavalaria que os aguardava, já estava entardecendo. E tudo por culpa dela, Bella admitiu para si mesma. Tinha sido muito estúpida com todas aquelas mentiras e segredos... Estava se sentido tão fraca que já nem conseguia manter a cabeça erguida. As pernas começavam a bambear.

Edward a observou e resolveu quebrar a promessa que havia feito e a ergueu, acomodando-a num dos ombros. Ela nem mesmo protestou.

Quando ele parou, Bella forçou-se a mover a cabeça para espiar a razão da parada brusca.

Havia muitos homens vestidos com as cores dos Cullen e também um grande número de cavalos.

— Está atrasado, Alteza — falou um dos homens.

— Problemas inesperados — respondeu Edward.

— Com os Volture?

— Não. Com a esposa. Ela é muito frágil para o nosso clima.

Risadas se seguiram ao comentário. Bella teria respondi do, mas, na posição em que se encontrava, era impossível. Além do quê, era a pura verdade.

— Foi preparada uma recepção de honra para Vossa Alteza — informou o mesmo homem com quem Edward falara logo ao chegar.

— Já disse que não precisava.

— Denali os esperava ao meio-dia.

— A recepção ficará para outra vez. Envie um homem na nossa frente para avisar que precisamos de um banho quen te, comida e lençóis limpos. Agora pegue minha esposa.

Bella ouviu o que o duque dissera e, antes que a passasse para os braços do outro homem, gritou:

— Ponha-me no chão!

Edward fez o que ela disse. A duquesa assustou-se ao ver os pés se afundarem na argila mole da encosta montanhosa.

— Erga-a! — ordenou o líder. — E leve-a com você no cavalo!

Bella mantinha a distância que podia do estranho cava leiro, inclinando o corpo para a frente até quase alcançar o pescoço do animal. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que supor tar a mão que a segurava para firmá-la na sela. Estava tão exausta que nem sentia mais os músculos extenuados. Tudo que podia perceber era um tremendo vazio no peito. E nada era pior do que aquilo. De repente tudo escureceu e ela per deu os sentidos.

— Com certeza você sabe como assustar alguém!

Bella tentou erguer a cabeça do travesseiro, mas não conseguiu. Ainda não tinha forças para isso.

— Alice? — a duquesa perguntou com a voz rouca por conta da garganta dolorida.

— Estava esperando outra pessoa? — perguntou a aia com um sorriso.

— O que aconteceu?

— Masen e eu estamos acomodados no berçário do castelo dos Cullen. Há um exército de criados para ajudar. A senho ra não vai acreditar quando conhecer o lugar. Um número incontável de aposentos; mobílias francesas; mármore por todos os lados e incríveis pinturas que fariam lorde Jacob morrer de inveja!

— Por que está aqui, Alice? E por que Edward não me levou direto para lá?

— É uma boa pergunta. O duque enviou Jasper com urgên cia para me buscar. Disse que iria precisar muito de mim.

— Onde eu estou?

— No castelo dos Denali. Se é que se pode chamá-lo assim. Este lugar está precisando de uma boa limpeza!

Bella tentou erguer a cabeça novamente. E, mais uma vez, não conseguiu.

— Onde está Edw... quero dizer, Sua Alteza?

— Pelo que sei, cavalgando. Fez isso o dia todo e parte de ontem.

— Ontem?

— Exato. Está dormindo há um dia e meio. Posso imaginar os horrores que passou para chegar a esse estado! Suas rou pas estão em farrapos! — exclamou a aia segurando na ponta da manta para enfatizar as palavras.

— É um agasalho escocês, Alice. E posso lhe assegurar que me salvou a vida.

A criada meneou a cabeça com indisfarçável desgosto.

— Vou pedir um pouco de café, algumas torradas e uma banheira para que tome um bom banho. Precisa de algo mais?

— Não — ela respondeu.

Alice saiu do quarto, mas não demorou a voltar.

— Agora se vire de costas. Vou ajudá-la a despir-se — disse a aia.

A jovem girou o corpo com visível esforço e permaneceu deitada de bruços.

Alice indignou-se com a sujeira de lama e suor, assim que lhe retirou a manta xadrez.

— Dormiu desse jeito?

— Há coisas piores do que um pouco de suor e barro, pode acreditar — respondeu a duquesa.

— O que esse homem fez à senhora? Sou capaz de esfolá-lo vivo! — exclamou, fingindo estar zangada. Depois se retra tou: — Bem, talvez não tenha toda essa energia. O duque é muito forte!

Bella queria rir, mas a dor no peito a impedia.

— Foi ele quem a deixou tão dolorida?

— Não, Alice. Na verdade, foi culpa de Aro.

— E quem é Aro?

— O lorde Volture.

— Estava com ele? Oh, Deus! Isso não é nada bom!

— Não estava por vontade própria, Alice. Ele me se qüestrou.

— O quê? — espantou-se a ama.

— Seqüestrou-me por causa de uma dívida antiga com a família de Edward.

— Oh, pobre querida! Ninguém me disse nada! Onde está ele? Sou capaz de enfiar minha tesoura no peito do bastardo! — Lançando um olhar curioso, fez uma suposição: — Deve ter custado uma pilha de barras de ouro para Sua Alteza conseguir resgatá-la!

— Não foi o que aconteceu.

— Não? Então conseguiu escapar sozinha? Oh, Bella, não sabia que era tão corajosa!

— Também não, Alice. Foi Edward... quero dizer, Sua Alteza quem me resgatou pessoalmente.

— Ele fez isso? Retiro tudo o que disse antes. O duque é incrivelmente bonito, charmoso, rico, e tem um coração de ouro! E se esse homem a deseja, é uma mulher de muita sorte!

— Ele não me deseja, Alice. Principalmente agora — res pondeu Bella num suspiro de tristeza.

— Oh, Santo Deus! Não me diga que aqueles homens a violentaram! Juro que...

— Sossegue, Alice. Não é nada disso! Eles podem ser escoceses, mas são cavalheiros.

— Olhe só o estado de seus cabelos! Não sei se o óleo que tenho será suficiente para desembaraçá-los. O que vou fazer?

— Corte-os — propôs Bella.

— O quê? Cortá-los?

— Foi o que eu disse — reafirmou a duquesa, erguendo a cabeça do travesseiro e apoiando-a nos braços cruzados sobre o colchão e na altura do queixo. Sem perceber, dissera aquelas palavras com um sotaque escocês.

— No dia em que me forçar a cortar um centímetro que seja dos seus cabelos, eu me demito. Além do mais, não con seguiria produzir a Dama de Gelo sem os gloriosos cabelos longos.

— Não sou mais a Dama de Gelo — confessou Bella.

— Não diga isso, querida. Há uma legião de fãs que mal podem esperar para conhecer a mulher que sempre é exal tada nas colunas sociais dos jornais londrinos!

Bella ouvia o que Alice dizia sem nenhuma pretensão de seguir-lhe os conselhos. Duvidava que uma única célula de seu corpo desejasse ser outra coisa além da jovem esposa apaixonada pelo homem a quem tanto magoara. Sua única esperança era a de que Edward lhe desse a oportunidade de explicar-se melhor.

Uma pancada na porta as alertou. Alice cobriu Bella com uma coberta e permitiu que os criados entrassem. Alguns trouxeram a banheira e se retiraram para buscar os baldes com água aquecida. Outros se encarregavam das bandejas com café, salgados e doces. Além da que continha uma tra vessa de prata, onde deveria estar a refeição principal.

A duquesa mantinha os olhos fixos no bordado do canto da fronha, que representava o brasão dos Cullen: duas garras douradas de leão no centro, de onde saíam três fitas nas cores verde, vermelha e preta, que se entrelaçavam nas bordas. Conteve um soluço ao pensar em Edward. Ele era rico, poderoso e completamente fora de seu alcance.

— Vamos tirar a roupa agora, milady — disse a aia e começou desabotoando as costas da blusa. — Que arranhões são esses? — perguntou, assustada. — É melhor chamarmos um médico!

— Não é nada, Alice. Estou bem — respondeu Bella, sen tando-se na cama. — Os criados vão voltar com a água. E melhor aguardarmos.

— Não é preciso. Vou colocar o biombo ao redor da cama.

— Antes de qualquer coisa, quero tomar um café.

— Está bem — concordou Alice. — Vou servi-lo na mesinha de refeições. E bom que fique de pé, assim posso ana lisar melhor esses arranhões. Afinal, não temos o dia todo.

— Por que não?

— Sua Alteza quer que esteja pronta para encontrar-se com ele às quatro horas da tarde, no salão principal.

— É mesmo? Sabe o motivo?

— Parece que ele solicitou a presença de um magistrado. Não sei a razão, mas ouvi dizer que tem a ver com sua von tade e a concordância dele. Algo dessa natureza.

Bella sentiu o coração quase parar e depois bater nova mente num compasso doloroso.

— Isso explica por que Edward pediu que lhe providencias sem um traje formal — falou Alice casualmente. — Parece que ele vai concordar com a anulação do casamento. É o que estão comentando. Se for isso, é exatamente o que a senhora sempre desejou, não é?

— Não! — exclamou Bella, quase gritando.

— Mas não era isso que queria?

— Não e não! Descobri que amo Edward desesperadamente. Odeio admitir, mas é a mais pura verdade!

— Se é assim, então temos que procurar ajuda — propôs a aia. Acho que vou pedir a Jasper que fale com o duque quando terminarmos sua toalete.

— Jasper?

— Sim. Foi ele que foi me buscar para vir ao seu encontro. No caminho, confidenciou-me que achava que você escondia algo do duque e estava com medo do que pudesse acontecer se continuasse a agir da forma como vinha se comportando. Sem falar que ele foi muito charmoso e educado.

— Mick tem razão — concordou ela, baixando a cabeça. Mas ainda surpresa pelo tom de voz que a aia usara. Alice nunca se interessara por nenhum homem, então provavelmente ela estava escondendo algo de Bella.

— Você tem certeza dos seus sentimentos? — perguntou a aia ao mesmo tempo em que dispunha o biombo ao redor da cama.

— Mais do que tudo na vida! — exclamou Bella, segura como nunca.

— Então não desperdice mais nenhum minuto. Tenho que produzir uma deusa e não posso fazê-lo, se ficar se lamuriando.

— Não adianta, Alice. É tarde demais — falou a duquesa, desconsolada e com os olhos marejados.

— Pare com isso! Nada de lágrimas ou olhos vermelhos. Entendeu?

— Por que não?

— Porque precisa encenar muito bem.

— Não quero mais saber de encenações, Alice.

— Não estou me referindo ao tipo de encenação a que estava acostumada. Estou falando de sedução. Temos que fazer um plano nesse sentido. Usaremos essências florais, óleos perfumados e cremes miraculosos. Confie em mim.

— Não posso mais seduzi-lo. Nem saberia como!

— Algo me diz que não precisará se esforçar muito.

— Não adianta, Alice. Não conseguirei representar nada que não signifique a realidade dos fatos.

— E qual é essa realidade?

— A da mulher que acabou de perder o homem que ama.

— Desculpe, Bella. Mas essa não é a verdade.

— Do que está falando?

— Cegueira. De ambos os lados.

— Como assim?

— De acordo com Jasper, Sua Alteza a ama e não saiu do seu lado desde que a conheceu. Esse não me parece um caso sem solução. Soa mais como cegueira.

— Jasper lhe disse isso?

A criada ergueu as sobrancelhas e tomou uma postura confiante:

— Aceita um café?

— Com creme, açúcar e tudo o mais que eu tiver direito!

— Assim é que se fala!

— Oh, Alice! O que eu faria sem você? Precisamos nos apressar. Que horas são?

— Meio-dia e meia.

— O quê? Temos menos de quatro horas?

— Errado, querida. Temos menos de três horas. Quero que encontre Sua Alteza às três. Espero que tenha aquele escocês sob controle na hora em que o magistrado chegar. Entende o que estou falando, não é? — questionou a criada com uma ponta de malícia na voz.

— O que devo usar?

— Podemos começar com...

Algumas batidas na porta as interromperam. Bella escon deu-se atrás do biombo e ouviu o barulho da água sendo despejada na banheira. Depois, um efusivo cumprimento de Alice. Se não estava enganada, ouviu a voz de Jasper. Não podia esquecer de agradecer àquele homem que acreditara no seu amor desde o princípio.

Tinha menos de três horas para se aprontar e enfrentar o maior desafio de sua vida: reconquistar o homem que amava!

O quarto de Bella naquele castelo não era pequeno nem tão modesto, quanto Alice queria fazer parecer. Talvez não fosse tão suntuoso quanto aos que a criada vira no castelo de Edward, mas seria injusto considerar o lugar tão insignifi cante. A mobília era de muito bom gosto, sem falar dos pri morosos acabamentos em madeira entalhada.

Já havia se passado dez minutos além das três horas e nada de Edward. Ansiosa, Bella andava de um lado a outro do quarto. Mirou-se outra vez no imenso espelho de cristal, pos to na parede acima da penteadeira. Analisou o vestido bran co, apropriado para o uso diurno, adornado com um laço de fita azul, entremeando o bordado inglês que circundava o decote e os punhos. O rosto estava livre de cosméticos e os cabelos trabalhados em uma única trança que alcançava a cintura.

O relógio de parede marcava três horas e trinta minutos. Baixou o olhar com tristeza e estava a ponto de chorar quan do ouviu uma batida na porta e em seguida Edward entrar.

— Pediu para me chamar? — perguntou ele com as feições endurecidas.

Ela ergueu os olhos para a imponente figura do duque e estudou-lhe os traços bonitos, a maneira charmosa de como gostava de deixar os cabelos desarrumados e as roupas pretas que realçavam a pele perfeita. Além das meias e sapatos pre tos, também portava a espada do lado esquerdo da cintura, onde a mão correspondente repousava de modo negligente.

Aquela imagem lhe impregnou a mente de tal forma que, mesmo quando baixou o olhar, ainda o via. Edward Cullen era um homem assombroso! Um escocês que trazia no san gue a bravura dos seus ancestrais, sem, contudo, agir como um bárbaro!

Ele era dono de um físico tão perfeito que faria qualquer mulher suspirar e, principalmente, era a própria materialização dos sonhos mais ousados de Bella! Por que não enxer gara isso desde o princípio? Acho que eu não estava no meu juízo normal, pensou amargurada, enquanto sentia o sangue esquentar-lhe as faces e as pesadas lágrimas lhe brotarem do chocolate dos olhos sensíveis para desaparecerem nas linhas expressivas do rosto.

— Bem, mandou ou não me chamar? — insistiu ele com a voz forte.

— Sim — respondeu ela, insegura do que deveria dizer.

— Por quê?

Porque eu o amo!, era a única frase que lhe vinha à mente. Mas faltava coragem para dizê-la.

Uma batida na porta e depois a entrada de alguém no aposento a livrou, temporariamente, do momento embara çoso.

— Jasper! Prepare os cavalos! Não vou demorar! — ordenou Edward.

Em seguida, a porta foi fechada outra vez.

A duquesa deu um longo suspiro para aliviar a mágoa.

— Vamos, Bella. Diga logo o que quer. Não posso esperar o dia todo!

Ela ofegou. Não podia deixá-lo partir. Piscou duas vezes para afastar o excesso de lágrimas e ergueu a cabeça:

— Preciso dizer-lhe algo.

Ele permaneceu encarando-a com o mesmo olhar distante e frio.

— Estou cansado dos seus segredos, Bella. Eu é que tenho algo para lhe dizer na entrevista.

— Entrevista?

— Sim. Com um magistrado que mandei chamar. Já tomei minha decisão, uma vez que não houve consumação do ca samento, vou concordar com a anulação que sempre quis.

Ela respirou fundo e tomou coragem.

— E se eu lhe disser que não desejo mais essa anulação?

Ele pareceu sofrer um forte impacto, porém logo se refez.

E, lançando um olhar desdenhoso, afirmou:

— Ah, já sei! Sua aia lhe contou sobre as riquezas do meu castelo. Está quer para assinar a anulação?

— O quê? — Bella perguntou, incrédula.

— Para livrar-me de você hoje mesmo! Diga quanto quer.

— Acha que... quero... dinheiro?

— O que mais poderia querer?

Aquela afirmação doeu tanto que ela explodiu em lágri mas sentidas, que nasciam no coração ferido e viajavam até os olhos. Era impossível detê-las. Entre soluços pesarosos, ela gritou:

— Pensa que quero sua fortuna?

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Já nem sei mais o que penso de você, Bella. Conseguiu me deixar tão confuso que nem mesmo tenho certeza do que acho de mim mesmo! E pode parar com esse choro! Já decorei suas encenações.

Ela virou o rosto para um dos lados e tentou controlar a emoção. Devia ter-se prevenido com um copo de água e um lenço, assim seria mais fácil se acalmar.

— Quais são seus planos para Masen? Ele é meu sobrinho também e me preocupo com o futuro dele. — Bella mudou de assunto, na esperança de se refazer o suficiente para vol tar ao tema anterior.

— Masen é um Cullen e será o meu herdeiro. Já pro videnciei os papéis que devem ser assinados — Edward sen tenciou.

— Seu herdeiro? — ela indagou, atônita.

Nem em suas mais fantásticas fantasias imaginou essa glória para o bebê.

— Não pretendo me casar outra vez. Uma experiência frustrada já me bastou.

Bella abafou um soluço e Edward prosseguiu:

— Pensei que o destino a tivesse enviado para mim. Fi camos juntos um pouco mais do que algumas semanas e ainda assim nem imagino quem é você. O carma que pensei existir entre nós era falso. E se falei em caminhos ilumina dos, perdoe-me. A escuridão em minha vida é maior do que nunca! Minhas lembranças são apenas de lábios de mel destilando falsidades, enquanto a beleza aparente esconde amargura e decepção!

— Agora espere um momento! — Bella exclamou.

— Não. Você é que vai esperar. Pediu para me ver e aqui estou eu. Olhe bem para o que criou: um homem que sabe que a beleza pode ocultar um mundo de falsidades... Foi a sua beleza que me enfeitiçou, Isabella Swan Black! Lutei contra esse sentimento e agora sei que deveria ter lutado com mais vigor.

— Não foi minha culpa.

— Como disse? — Edward repetiu.

— Ouviu perfeitamente. Todas as vezes que tentei lhe contar sobre Masen, você se recusou a ouvir! Até mandou me amordaçar!

— Mas e quanto às vezes que isso não aconteceu e mesmo assim ficou em silêncio?

— Não confiava em você! — Bella confessou com um forte sotaque escocês, que saiu sem que percebesse.

— Não confiava em mim? — surpreendeu-se Edward. — Se fosse um homem, eu a desafiaria pelo uso de tais palavras!

— Acontece que não sou um homem! Sou uma mulher e, além disso, sou sua esposa e não será capaz de mudar isso! Entendeu bem, Edward Cullen?

Já que ela estava gritando nem haveria necessidade de perguntar se ele havia compreendido. Mesmo porque o du que já não a estava olhando. Permanecia mais preocupado em verificar se as cortinas estavam fechadas e em controlar a respiração que começava a ofegar. Era mais do que evi dente que estava perdendo o controle da situação, o que não ficaria nada bem para o líder do clã.

— Há algo que ainda precisa aprender, Bella. Não se deve brincar com os sentimentos de um homem e achar que sairá sem ser ferida. As situações se modificam e os sentimentos também. Com o passar do tempo, perceberá que quem mais saiu prejudicada foi você mesma.

— Mas eu tentei tantas vezes falar sobre Masen, Emmett e Rosalie. Eu queria contar!

— Por que não o fez?

— Acho que... foi por medo.

— Já a vi atuar antes, Bella. É muito convincente — ele sentenciou indiferente.

— Não estou atuando — protestou ela.

— Está mais convincente agora do que na mansão de Barrigan. Quase acreditei em você. —Após um suspiro pro longado, ele finalizou: — Minha paciência esgotou-se. Ago ra, se me dá licença, preciso estar no castelo dos Cullen pela manhã.

— Não se atreva a me virar as costas, Edward Cullen!

— Dê-me um único motivo que me impeça de fazer isso! — exclamou ele com ironia.

Bella pensou na coisa mais difícil que deveria ser dita e que jamais imaginou ser capaz de falar. As faces ficaram tão coradas que passaram de um tom rosa para um vermelho da cor do rubi. Nem precisava de um espelho para confirmar o fato. O suor banhou-lhe o rosto. Abriu a boca para falar, mas o som não saiu.

— Tem algo a dizer? Não estou ouvindo! . Ela tentou outra vez:

— Eu... — interrompeu-se por ter notado que a voz soava fina como a de uma criança.

— Não consegui ouvir — o duque satirizou.

— Está bem! — exclamou ela. Em seguida, despejou de uma vez: — Eu o amo! Ouviu agora? Eu o amo! Odeio ter que admitir isso, mas o amo com todas as minhas forças! Aposto que agora me ouviu direito. Seu escocês bárbaro e teimoso!

Edward apertou tanto os lábios até formar uma linha fina. O mesmo aconteceu com os olhos. Bella nunca o vira com uma expressão tão assustadora! Sentiu o coração disparar por medo do que ele pudesse fazer. Por puro instinto, ela levou uma das mãos ao peito, como se pudesse com isso acal mar as batidas aceleradas.

— Ainda está tentando fazer o jogo do amor comigo? Prin cipalmente agora que sabe da minha riqueza? Ora, Isabella, acho que não restou mais nenhum curinga no seu jogo de cartas...

— Não estou jogando!

— Ótimo, porque só uma mulher virgem teria tanta falta de sensualidade para jogar tão mal!

— Talvez essa seja justamente a causa da minha insegu rança — Bella falou e tapou a boca com uma das mãos, mas já era tarde.

Ela o viu estreitar o olhar até formar uma ruga profunda entre os olhos.

— Não acredito!

A jovem balançou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo. Não tinha mais voz para argumentar.

Edward intensificou o olhar e depois repetiu:

— Não acredito!

Ela tornou a gesticular assentindo com a cabeça.

O duque mordeu o lábio inferior e ficou pensativo por al guns instantes. Em seguida, encaminhou-se para a porta com passos lentos, mas decididos.

Bella o acompanhou com o olhar e sentiu o coração aper tado. Imaginou que não conseguiria sobreviver se observasse Edward bater a porta e sair da sua vida para sempre. E a única culpada era ela mesma. Se tivesse agido da forma correta, não precisaria dizer nada. Ele teria descoberto a verdade da forma mais simples e natural: no momento em que fizessem amor.

A cada passo que o escocês dava, Bella precisava controlar as mãos para impedi-las de se erguerem e chamá-lo.

— Jasper? — Edward gritou.

O homem que estava por perto não tardou em atendê-lo:

— Sim, Alteza.

— Recolha os cavalos. Mudei de idéia. E mantenha todos longe destes aposentos. A duquesa e eu não queremos ser incomodados. Ouviu bem?

— Sim, Alteza. — Jasper parou e encarou o lorde. — E... parabéns, Edward.

Se houve mais alguma conversa, Bella não ouviu nem viu mais nada. As lágrimas, agora de alegria, embaçavam-lhe a visão, e os ouvidos só captavam as batidas fortes do próprio coração.

Edward fechou a porta e girou a chave na fechadura. Depois caminhou lentamente pelo quarto. Ao mesmo tempo em que a prendia pelo olhar, desabotoou o cinto que prendia a espa da, deixando-a cair ruidosamente no chão. Depois tirou o casaco, cruzou os braços e esperou pela reação dela.

— O que faremos agora? — ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Ele gargalhou alto.

— Não vejo graça nenhuma!

Edward riu ainda mais, depois a suspendeu nos braços e caminhou até a cama. Após deitá-la, afundou-se no colchão ao seu lado. O estrado rangeu com o peso. Ele passou a brin car, deslizando uma das mãos sobre o corpo esguio.

— Nenhum homem esteve aqui, nem aqui, nem aqui? — perguntava, pressionando as partes íntimas em vários pontos.

Ela sorria enquanto o escocês liberava longos suspiros.

— E que tal isto? — indagou, erguendo-a pela cintura e acomodando-a sobre o próprio corpo. — Ninguém fez assim também?

— Só você, Edward — afirmou, antes de ele lhe cobrir a boca com os próprios lábios sedentos.

Enquanto a beijava, as mãos fortes massageavam-lhe as costas de cima a baixo. Então, abandonando a boca rósea, passou a espalhar beijos pelo queixo e o pescoço delicados. Ela ergueu a cabeça para facilitar-lhe o acesso. Quando Edward alcançou o colo perfeito, murmurou:

— Tem roupa demais no meu caminho!

— Culpa de Alice... — Bella murmurou, sorrindo.

— Ela é muito esperta! — exclamou ele, movendo o corpo feminino de forma a posicionar o busto erguido bem na frente da boca ávida por prová-lo.

— Por que diz que é esperta? — Bella conseguiu-murmurar.

— Só colocando tantas barreiras poderia dar tempo para um homem, ardendo de desejo, acalmar-se para melhor apre ciar tanta beleza. Mas não se preocupe, não vou machucá-la.

— Machucar? — interrogou a jovem.

Edward não respondeu. Preferiu afastar o decote do vestido o quanto pôde e sugar um dos mamilos já rígidos. Bella ge meu, mas arqueou o corpo, oferecendo-se sem censura.

— Você é uma deusa, Bella! A mulher mais linda que já vi! Ela baixou o olhar e testemunhou os luminosos raios caramelo intensificarem o fulgor dos olhos dourados.

Edward passou a beijar-lhe a boca com furor, deixando-a perdida e tonta; ora com beijos rápidos, ora com pequenas mordidas, mas deixando um rastro de prazer na pele arre piada.

A sensação inebriante que ela experimentava pela pri meira vez a fez agir seguindo os instintos de fêmea. Ela li vrou-se com pesar da boca que a cobria de beijos e com os joelhos apoiados a cada lado do corpo forte, passou a mover o corpo com gestos frenéticos, até que ele lhe segurou os quadris e a impediu de prosseguir:

— Não tão rápido, milady!

— Mas...

— Esta é a nossa verdadeira noite de núpcias e quero torná-la inesquecível. Sua aia providenciou algum vinho?

— Vinho? Para quê?

— Para acalmar nossos ânimos. Temos uma grande ex periência pela frente, que será lembrada por toda a vida. Quero ir com calma. Não está me entendendo agora, mas logo saberá.

— Não quero ir devagar.

— Não? Então como quer?

— Não sei...

Ele sorriu e fez uma carícia roçando a ponta de seu nariz no dela.

— Mas eu sei e vou te ensinar. Confie em mim, precisamos ir com calma. Onde está o vinho?

Ele se sentou na cama e percorreu o local com os olhos. Porém, não viu nenhuma garrafa sobre os móveis.

— Ela devia ter providenciado uma bebida para me ajudar!

— Ajudar no quê?

— A conter o desejo, dominar a paixão e desacelerar o ímpeto de devorá-la sem demora.

— Deixe-me perder na imensidão dos teus olhos, quero desvendar teus desejos... — Edward murmurou entre beijos.

— Ah, meu amor... como ansiei por esse momento — ela sussurrou, deixando-se incendiar pelo calor do corpo máscu lo comprimido contra o seu.

Tomada pela volúpia do desejo, desarmada de receios, sem se importar com a total falta de experiência, Bella soube que deveria ousar e livrá-lo das pequenas barreiras entre eles. Então, empurrou-o com força, trocando de posição rapida mente.

Jogando a trança já quase desfeita para um lado, ela foi desabotoando a camisa seguindo o decote com a ponta da língua, levando-o quase à loucura. Edward tentou puxá-la, mas ela resistiu e passou a desabotoar-lhe a calça.

Ao sentir o membro enrijecido através das roupas de bai xo, suas mãos tremeram e ela vacilou por um segundo antes de seguir com a exploração que vinha fazendo.

Edward percebeu-lhe a indecisão e mais uma vez tomou a dianteira, puxando-a para si e abraçando-a com ternura. Sentir o rosto coberto por aquela profusão de cabelos foi como ser coberto pelo manto do desejo, a vontade de mergulhar nas profundezas daquele doce perfume foi saciada em parte. Quando ele deixou os dedos fortes se entremearem entre os cachos.

Depois seguiu desabotoando-lhe os botões miúdos, respon sáveis por ainda manter a pesada saia, distanciando-o do corpo frágil que já pulsava ansioso por ser tocado.

Bella continuou seguindo seus instintos, cobrindo-o com beijos da mais pura alegria. De fato desconhecia a magia daquele momento, mas entendeu que bastava um sorriso com o olhar, um gesto doce, e menear a cabeça lentamente para que as dúvidas e problemas ficassem esquecidas no passado.

Que coisa boa saber que o amor acaba com os desenten dimentos, cura feridas e ainda serve de bálsamo.

Edward podia ser o líder temido de um clã que sobreviveu à guerra, um homem que ostentava uma couraça impene trável. No entanto, Bella sabia que fora capaz de enxergar a alma doce e sensível por baixo de tamanha proteção e or gulhou-se por ter conseguido sobreviver ao seqüestro para poder desfrutar daquele momento íntimo e maravilhoso. Po rém o destemido cavaleiro em se tratando de amor demons trou ser tão imaturo quanto ela.

De repente, ele se levantou impaciente por não conseguir livrá-la de todos os saiotes.

— Acho melhor você terminar de se despir.

Bella corou. Os dois estavam bem próximos, mas, longe do calor daquele corpo que a encorajava a ser mulher, ela sentiu voltar a insegurança. Com vergonha, levantou-se e de costas terminou de tirar toda a roupa, correndo em se guida para baixo dos lençóis.

— Como você é linda! — ele exclamou ao explorar com o olhar as sensuais curvas femininas.

No instante seguinte, ele se deitou na cama, carregando-a junto e sobrepondo o corpo frágil sobre o seu próprio.

Bella cobriu o amplo tórax de beijos carinhosos enquanto as mãos exploravam as laterais do corpo viril, começando pelos ombros volumosos e terminando nas coxas.

— Oh, Edward — murmurou, cheia de prazer, quando sentiu que ele lhe abocanhava um dos seios.

Quando o duque deslizou as mãos sobre a pele úmida das partes mais exuberantes do corpo frágil, ela provocou:

— Ainda acredita que me faltam gorduras nos lugares certos?

— Cale-se! — ele exclamou, com fingida grosseria.

Com o canto dos olhos, Bella olhou a roupa dele jogada ao chão. As cores verdes, vermelhas e pretas quase a fizeram chorar de alegria. Edward Cullen é só meu, pensou. E es tava bem ali, fazendo seu corpo vibrar de ansiedade e desejo...

O som das flautas e o leve frescor de terra molhada em balavam o momento mágico.

Ela fechou os olhos e começou a acompanhar os movimen tos rítmicos da dança frenética que Edward comandava até sentir algo inexplicável, tomando-lhe o corpo inteiro, levan do-a a lugares nunca antes conhecidos. A sensação esfuziante lhe arrancou um grito de prazer, ao mesmo tempo em que o suor escorria, banhando-lhe o rosto.

Edward riu e lhe enxugou a pele molhada, bebendo o líquido do fulgor da mulher amada. Senti-la assim, totalmente en tregue, estimulou-o ainda mais e não demorou muito para que também urrasse ao atingir o clímax.

Então reinou o silêncio.

Bella repousou saciada, sobre o peito ofegante. Por um momento, achou que ele tinha adormecido, mas, quando ten tou se mover, Edward a impediu com uma das mãos apoiadas nas costas frágeis.

— Não se afaste — pediu ele.

— Por quê?

— Ainda não memorizei este instante. Quero eternizá-lo.

— Vejo que também sabe ser poeta.

— Agora entendo Emmett, perto de uma musa, qualquer homem apaixonado se inspira.

— Oh, Edward, que lindo! — ela exclamou embevecida, beijando-lhe os lábios rapidamente. — Agora vou fechar a ja nela. Está frio.

— Eu a aquecerei.

— Pelo menos me deixe fechar a janela.

— Ela não está aberta — afirmou ele.

— Deve estar. Ouvi as flautas. A chuva. E senti o cheiro de terra molhada.

— Também senti — confessou Edward. — Mas posso lhe garantir que a janela está fechada.

Bella resolveu confiar no marido e tornar a recostar a cabeça no peito acolhedor e seguro. Ele ergueu uma das mãos para acariciar os fios dos cabelos castanho-avermelhados, longos e embaraçados. Era o que restava do que tinha sido uma trança primo rosamente elaborada pela aia dedicada.

— Tenho algo a lhe confessar, Bella.

— Diga.

— Seu corpo é o mais escultural que já vi.

— Não foi o que disse quando me viu pela primeira vez! — exclamou ela, com um inexplicável sotaque escocês.

— Acho que estou gostando de sua nova maneira de falar! Na verdade, gosto de tudo em você. Principalmente do que acabei de descobrir! — exclamou ele, divertido. — É demais. Até para mim!

A jovem o censurou com o olhar.

— Está bem. Você venceu. Não é demais, e sim perfeita para mim! Melhorou?

Ela concordou, acenando com a cabeça. Depois tornou a repousar sobre o corpo másculo, surpreendendo-se como se encaixava confortavelmente nos músculos poderosos.

Sem sombra de dúvida, Bella era perfeita para Edward!

* * *

Fim!

Triste, mas é a verdade. Essa foi uma das histórias que meu deu mais prazer em postar.

Espero que tenham gostado e que eu tenha satisfeito as espectativas de todos. O FF é um site um pouco complicado na hora de postar, então eu queria pedir desculpas por todos os erros, principalmente as paravras separadas. Isso me deixou muito irritada, mas nao dá para fazer muita coisa...

Eu também queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que acompanharam o desenrolar da história e que deixaram a suas opinioes:

_Margarite Pattinson, Alice Butkoviscki, Bella Savaltore, lorena, Nina, Nathalia, Egla, Graazi C.W.H, Ab Winchester, cris, Nanda ._

E todos os outros leitores e leitoras que visitaram Indomável conquistador.

A opinião de voces é muito importante para mim e sempre me deixa animada para continuar escrevendo e adaptando.

Sobre a minha nova adaptacao... O nome é _Escandalos de primavera_.

Amanhã eu espero poder começar a postar. Qualquer duvida, passem na pagina do meu profile. Vou postar um resumo sobre a nova fic.

Vou esperar todos voces lá.

Nao deixem de me dizer o que acharam do final da Bella e o Edward. Eu achei lindo! Os dois demoraram a se entender, mas mesmo assim muito muito fofo.

Beijinhos e até amanhã.


End file.
